


I Promise

by angelsdee327



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating Dean, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsdee327/pseuds/angelsdee327
Summary: She knew he had a reputation as a womanizer but he’d been nothing but loyal while they dated. That changed after he proposed. Forced to work with her cheating ex-fiancé, she fights to remain professional while he tries to win her back. AJ and The Club help her out along the way. AJ/OFC. Mentioned Dean/OFC.





	1. Chapter 1

_“I promise.” He’d told her when she asked if she could trust him with her heart._

 

She knew about his reputation. The man liked to sleep around. He was allergic to commitment. He was the king of one-night stands.

 

All of her friends warned her; even his. She didn’t listen.

 

She was the polar opposite. She wanted to find a nice man and date if they were compatible. The woman was a romantic at heart and couldn’t resist his charms – those damn dimples and that sinful voice - when he asked her out.

 

She made it very clear he would never get in her pants on the first date and; once she let him, if he expected to get in them again, they would have to be exclusive.

 

_“I promise.”_

 

Dean Ambrose was smitten with Katrina Masters. She was a balm to his battered heart and a peaceful calm in the chaos of his professional life. She handled his moods with understanding and kindness, and babied the volatile Lunatic Fringe when he was sore or injured. Dean couldn’t be happier with his little angel.

 

She was generally a soft-spoken person until it came to her job – a backstage producer for WWE – and then she turned into a demon; yelling at everyone to be ready to go on time, collect their scripts and make sure to go over spots before show time. If someone asked what her job was she’d answer “animal handler”.

 

She was a lot like him, temperament-wise. She was quiet and watchful off the clock but during work hours, she unleashed a beast. He could swear she saved up all her frustration and anger during the day to expend on him and his co-workers at night.

 

He found the woman quite endearing and completely adorable – all of 5’6”, waist-length brown hair, bright green eyes, and perfectly proportioned shapely body.

 

Dean took his little hellcat out on several dates before he finally tried to get her into bed, and that is when she asked if she could trust him with her heart.

 

_“I promise.”_

 

That was two years ago, and he had remained faithful to her the whole time. Three months ago, he asked her to marry him and she joyously accepted, jumping into his arms after he slid a stunning diamond ring on to her finger.

 

_“I promise.”_

 

She never saw it coming. There wasn’t a hint of trouble on their horizon until…there was.

 

They were on separate legs of the UK Tour and Katrina was missing Dean something fierce. Texts and phone calls just didn’t appease her loneliness so she arranged switching with another producer.

 

It was a huge hassle for management, and the Superstars they were responsible for; since each producer handled things differently, but Steph and Hunter agreed without complaint. She was particularly close to the McMahons/Helmsleys and was Hunter’s second-in-command at NXT.

 

They loved Katrina’s work ethic and the fact that she didn’t take any shit from the roster. They trusted her enough to leave her in charge when they took time off. And after this great switch, they swore they’d never separate her from Dean again.

 

Dean’s tour was a day ahead of hers when it came to the London stop so she rented a car and drove like a madwoman to catch up. Hunter checked in with her periodically on the road to make sure she was okay, and she made him promise not to tell Dean she was coming. “I want him to be surprised.” She arrived when the show was over and most Superstars had retired to the hotel for much needed sleep.

 

As one of the backstage bosses it was simple for her to get his room number and a key since she was essentially responsible for them. She made her way up the elevator with a smile on her face; despite how exhausted she was, and stepped off on his floor dragging her carry-on behind her. Finding his room, she slid the key card in, waited until it flashed green and quietly opened the door.

 

_“I promise.”_

 

The sound met her ears the instant the door closed behind her; the smile fading from her face. She knew what it was but out of some morbid sense of curiosity, she had to see it with her eyes. She felt numb when she released the handle of her bag by the door and; tears already blurring her vision, she blindly made her way towards the bedroom. Reaching out a shaking hand, she pushed the door open fully and felt the knife plunge into her heart.

 

It was like a bad car accident. She couldn’t look away even though it was the most horrible thing she’d ever seen.

 

Dean’s muscular back was to her; his body hovering over some faceless blonde while his hips drove into her. Her cheap nails with chipped red polish were digging into his back and Kat distinctly heard him snap at her “don’t fucking mark me!”

 

Those words just made her question how many times he had done this while they’ve been together – not wanting marks from his sexual trysts to bring his infidelity to light. Her head began to swim and bile rose in her throat with every slap of skin on skin. If she had anything in her stomach, she’d surely throw up on the carpet.

 

Why couldn’t she move? She’d seen the proof with her own eyes; she should walk out but her body wasn’t listening to her brain. It almost seemed as if her mind insisted that she bear witness to his complete betrayal. She stood rooted to the spot, watching her fiancé fuck another woman and only allowed her eyes to fall closed when he jerked his release into the wailing female.

 

Katrina kept her eyes closed; head lowered with tears flooding down her cheeks while the two came down from their respective orgasms. She retreated so far into her thoughts that she failed to hear the startled gasp from the woman in the bed.

 

“Kat? Baby, what are you doing here?” Dean scrambled to untangle himself from the woman and sheets. “Get off of me!” He growled at both before rolling out of bed. “Katrina?” He walked up to her, hands in the air when he saw her clench her tear-filled eyes and turn her face away when she caught sight of his softening cock. “Goddamn it!” He gripped his hair in his hands before stripping off the filled condom still on his dick.

 

She had pivoted on her heel; leaving the scene of his betrayal when his hand clamped down on her shoulder, and the most ridiculous words a man could ever utter left his mouth.

 

“Baby, it isn’t what it looks like.”

 

A memory of them watching a movie together flashed through her mind. A man cheating on his girlfriend said the same thing when she caught him. Kat shook her head and told Dean that was the worst thing a man could ever say in a situation like that. Not only is it a bold-faced lie but he’s insulting her intelligence at the same time. He agreed.

 

“I suppose it isn’t what I think too.” Her voice was eerily calm when she turned and forced her eyes to remain on his face. “I’m not worth remaining loyal to and I’m fucking stupid? Is that it?”

 

“No…” Dean backtracked; realizing his error in word choice.

 

“It looks like you were getting your dick wet in a woman that isn’t your fiancée. I mean maybe you think it’s possible for you to trip and a condom to jump in the air for your dick to fall into before you fell into her but I’m not that fucking stupid.” She shrugged his hand off her shoulder, stared at the ceiling and furiously wiped at the never-ending tears flowing from her eyes. “All of our friends warned me and I said ‘not my Dean; he loves me.’ I was a fucking fool.”

 

“Katrina, baby, please – let’s talk about this.” Dean tried to take her arms in his shaking hands but she kept slapping them away.

 

“Am I supposed to sit here and wait for your whore to get dressed and walk by me on the way out or is she just going to stay in the bed and wait until we’re done? I can’t believe I came here because I missed you.” She turned her back on him; pressing her forehead into her palms. “If I didn’t come I wouldn’t have found out what a deceitful prick you are but I fucked up so many peoples’ schedules just so that I could be with you and this is what I got in return.”

 

“Kat, please, I’m sorry!” Dean had tears shining in his blue eyes, feeling everything unravel around him and helpless to stop it. “Let’s go somewhere and talk.”

 

“You want me to wait for you to get dressed and go out with you smelling like a rubber and a sloppy slut? No, we don’t have anything to talk about ever again except when you need to be out of the house so I can move my shit out.” She backed away from him, clenching her jaw while tears continued their trek down her cheeks.

 

“Katrina, darlin, please don’t say that. I love you.” He took her shoulders between his palms, looking down into her heartbroken eyes. “I’m begging you to give me a chance to fix this. I can’t lose you.”

 

“You lost me the instant you cheated on me.” She pushed him back a few steps and kicked him right in his junk, letting him collapse to the floor. “You promised me I could trust you. You fucking promised! You goddamn liar.” She spun towards the door, grabbing the handle of her carry-on and opening the door to find Roman banging on it.

 

“I’ve been pounding on the door for a few minutes.” Roman gasped; staring down into her tear-soaked face.

 

“Sorry I was a little loud but he took the nut shot like a champ. He just wheezed and crumbled to the floor.” She thumbed over her shoulder. “I think his used dick might have brushed against my pants though so I’ll have to throw them away.” She scrunched up her face, glancing down at her pant leg.

 

“Kat!” Dean gasped out, still holding his aching manhood while curled up on the floor.

 

Shining green eyes stared up at grays while they darted over the scene, taking the situation in. Roman knew Katrina wasn’t supposed to be here. Dean was naked and writhing in pain on the floor. And there was a naked blonde in the bedroom trying to decide if this night could be salvaged or if Dean’s aching junk and broken engagement would ruin her chances of a repeat performance.

 

“Thank you for picking it out.”

 

Roman glanced down when he felt something pressed into his palm. He opened his hand to find Kat’s engagement ring.

 

“I know it was you. He needs you for all the important decisions in his life – well except for this one – but yeah, he trusts your judgment over anyone else’s. You look after his interests and care about his well-being. He needs that.” She rose up on tiptoes and placed a kiss on his hair-covered jawline. “I don’t know how many times he was actually with you when he told me you were going out and at this point, I don’t care. Just keep taking care of him because I’m done.” She whispered; placing a hand over his heart. “See you at work, Ro.”

 

And with that she took off down the hall.

 

“Katrina!” Dean yelled out again; still in too much pain to move off of the floor. “Rome, get her back…”

 

“Shut up!” The Samoan barked at his friend upon entering the room and shutting the door behind him. “You!” He pointed at the woman in the bedroom. “Get dressed and get the fuck out of here!”

 

She squeaked; staring at the angry Samoan with wide eyes before gathering her clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

 

“What have you done?” Roman shook his head; placing the small ring on the tip of his pinky before dragging his friend off the floor and dumping him on the couch.

 

“She saw everything.” Dean rasped out; flopping over on to his side and curled up into a ball.

 

“You’re such a fucking idiot.” Roman sighed; dropping on to the recliner and unknowingly spun the ring on his fingertip. “You had it all, Dean. That woman was perfect for you, and you just tore her apart. You used me as an excuse to get away and cheat on her, didn’t you?” He kept his gaze on the diamond ring even when the blonde flew through the room and ran out the door. “I’ll take your silence as a yes. I didn’t even know and I feel guilty like I’m an accomplice to your cheating. Fuck, Dean, why did you do this? Why throw away the best thing that ever happened to you?”

 

“I don’t know.” He said in a broken tone, shaking his head. “I can fix it though. I can get her back.” He turned hopeful eyes to his best friend and brother.

 

“She saw you pull your dick out of that.” Roman pointed towards the door, pushing up to his feet. “You ain’t fixing shit, dumbass.” He pulled the ring off of his pinky and placed it on the table in front of Dean. “Stay away from her, Dean. She needs time to heal; to get over you and move on.”

 

“I don’t want her to get over me and move on, Rome. I want her back.”

 

“You don’t get it, do you? This isn’t something she’ll forgive! She made you promise! She made you work to earn her and you fucked it all up!” Roman bellowed in his face; ignoring the uncharacteristic tears that wet his cheeks. “You won’t get her back, Dean, so leave her alone or we’ll have problems.” He turned his back on his friend and strode to the door, stopping when he heard Dean’s broken whisper.

 

“She had to have left the other show and drove straight here. She’s got to be exhausted and the hotel is booked. Rome, she’s in no condition to drive anywhere.” He stated leadingly.

 

“I’ll try to find her.” He nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket before he walked out the door.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Katrina had become a master at avoiding people. On the job, everyone in management made a point of disappearing for a few minutes to avoid a mass murder charge. Between the whining Divas and Superstars – some of which were worse than the women – you just had to get away to release the steam valve in your head before you exploded.

 

Instead of using the elevator or stairs closest to Dean’s suite, she used the stairs at the far end of the hall and went up a few flights instead of down. She couldn’t see through her tears anymore between the third and fourth floor above his and chose to sit down on the landing between floors and cry it out.

 

And that is where Karl Anderson found her almost two hours later.

 

He had just come back from a nearby bar and was running the stairs up to his room when he came across a ringing phone on the stairs. Bending down to pick it up, he saw Roman’s name on the caller ID but it went to voicemail before he could answer it. When his entrance theme ringtone ended with the call, Karl glanced upwards when he heard muffled sobs.

 

Running up two flights of stairs, he found the woman sitting in the corner with her knees drawn up, crying behind her crossed arms.

 

“Ms. Masters?” He knelt beside the sobbing woman, placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder and furrowed his brows when she began to rock back and forth. “Ms. Masters, are you okay? Did someone hurt you, sweetheart?” Worry flooded through him when she shook violently with her cries.

 

“He promised…he lied…” She repeated breathlessly, brokenly.

 

“I don’t understand, sweetheart. Look at me.” He dared to pry a hand under her arms to cup her chin and lift her head to meet his eyes. “Did someone hurt you?” He asked slowly, taking in her hesitant nod. “What can I do to help you?” He watched her gaze dart to her phone in his free hand. “Do you want me to call someone for you?”

 

“I need Finn. Please call Finn.” She jutted her chin out towards her cell.

 

Karl nodded and scrolled through her contacts for his old friend and hit send. His eyes remained on the woman when she ducked her head back down and continued her rocking motion. He released a sigh of relief when an Irish accent answered on the third ring.

 

“How’re ya doin’, luv? Hatin’ London yet?” Finn was always cheerful and Karl heard it in his voice.

 

“I’m doing fine, sweetheart, its rainy here but its London so I didn’t expect much different.”

 

“Karl?”

 

“Finn, I’m calling because something is wrong with your girl here.”

 

Karl hadn’t had the opportunity to work closely with Katrina yet and didn’t know her well but his Irish brother worked side by side with her since he signed with the company and they had become best friends. If anyone knew how to handle her in this condition it would be Finn…or so he hoped.

 

“Wha’s wrong wit mah luv?” All humor vanished from his tone and he went dead serious.

 

“I don’t know, man. I was just coming back from the bar and I found her curled up in the stairwell. Her phone was a couple of floors below, Reigns ringing in and when it stopped I heard her crying.” He stood up and paced, keeping an eye on her while he talked fast. “I asked if someone hurt her and she nodded but she doesn’t appear injured, and she won’t stop crying.”

 

“Give ‘er ta meh.” Finn waited while Karl coaxed Katrina into taking the phone, and felt his heart clench when he heard her sniffle. “Ello, luv. I know ya were goin’ ta see ‘im. What happened?”

 

“H-he br-broke his p-promise. H-he lied, Finn.” She broke down into hysterics again and Karl pulled the phone back to his ear.

 

“Karl?”

 

“Yeah, man?” He sighed; heart breaking from the sound of her anguish.

 

“Don’ leave ‘er alone fer a minute. An’ whatever ya do, don’ let Ambrose near ‘er. Promise meh! Until ya get ‘er home, ya won’ leave ‘er side.”

 

“I promise, brother. I’ll call Luke to come carry her bag while I carry her to our suite. We’ll keep her through the rest of the tour until we get her back to you. AJ is sharing with us too but we’ll figure something out.” He said softly; placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

“Keep ‘er safe.”

 

“I will, brother.” Karl reassured his irate yet worried friend.

 

“Hand meh back ta her while ya call Luke.” Finn waited until he heard a muffled “hello” before he softened his tone. “Karl is gonna take ya to his suite, luv. You’re gonna stay with him, Luke and AJ trew the tour. Don’ leave their room. Don’ leave their car. Don’ leave their locker room without one of them with ya. I’ll call Hunter an’ let ‘im know ya need ta be under lock an’ key. Understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I wish ya would’ve stayed wit meh but I guess I’m glad ya know now before ya married his worthless arse. He dinna deserve ya, luv.” He sighed heavily. “I’ll call ya on one of their phones so ya can turn yours off. I luv ya, Kit-Kat.”

 

“I love you too.” She disconnected the call, turned her phone off and handed it to Karl when Luke jogged down a flight of stairs to meet them.

 

“Come on, sweetheart.” Karl bent down and easily swept her up in his arms before standing. “Let’s get you to our room to rest.” He gave her a friendly smile when she buried her face in his shoulder before he started up the stairs with her, and Luke carrying her bag behind them.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

AJ walked into their suite an hour later; a smile on his face when he saw his two friends still up, Luke sitting on the recliner facing the sofa and Karl at the end of that sofa looking down beside him, both wearing grim expressions.

 

“You’re never gonna believe what I heard on the way up here.” He closed the door behind him, flipping the security lock before turning to see his friends with a finger over their mouths.

 

“Sshhh!” They shushed him in sync.

 

“What is goin’ on?” With a furrowed brow, he wandered up to the back of the sofa and cocked his head at the small brunette curled up under a blanket. “What is Ambrose’s fiancée doin’ here?”

 

“Keep your fucking voice down. Karl just managed to get her to fall asleep.” Luke whispered with scowl at the Georgian.

 

“I found her in the stairwell. She was a wreck. From what I could make out from the few words she managed to speak, Ambrose did something to her.” Karl lightly patted her leg when she shifted in her sleep, keeping contact until she settled.

 

“Guess that explains what I heard about Hunter knockin’ the lil’ fucker on his ass.” AJ chuckled before sighing when his friends shushed him again.

 

“Finn called him.” Karl smirked; the thought of the man that left this woman in such a state, getting his ass kicked, was very satisfying.

 

“Reigns is tearing the city apart looking for her.” AJ glanced between his friends, rolling his eyes when neither commented on his statement. “Not that I give a shit but the decent thing would be to tell him that she’s okay.” He shrugged his shoulders, frowning when his friends stared at each other and shook their heads no. “Why not?” He threw his arms out in frustration.

 

“I’m not going to tell you again to keep your voice down.” Luke whispered in a harsh tone.

 

“Fine! Now tell me why not?” He whispered back, making a face at the big man.

 

“Finn told Hunter that we have her. If the boss man thought that Reigns should know then he would’ve told him.” Karl gave AJ an impish smile before giving Kat another reassuring squeeze on her ankle to settle her. “Finn also said if he or Hunter needs to get a hold of her they’d call one of us, and to keep her phone off. She doesn’t go anywhere without one of us along and we keep Ambrose away from her at all costs.”

 

“And why exactly do we have her? Why is she our fucking problem?” AJ crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his friends until the woman sluggishly sat up.

 

“Sweetheart, you need to lie back down. You’re dead on your feet.” Karl shot up when she shakily rose to stand. “Katrina, where are you going?” He followed her when she shuffled towards the door; barefoot and wearing a long t-shirt that covered a pair of shorts.

 

“I’ve put you through enough.” She gave him a slight smile that didn’t come close to reaching her eyes, lowered her head and grabbed her bag. “I’ll get your t-shirt back to you.”

 

“I can’t let you go. Finn made me promise to take care of you, and that’s what we’re going to do.” He directed the last part at AJ with narrowed eyes before leading her back towards the sofa. “All of us have that crazy Irishman as a friend and I promised him we would look after you until we got you back to him. Lay back down now.” He helped her get settled and covered her back up with the blanket.

 

“Promises don’t mean anything, Karl. They are just words.” She mumbled sadly; a few tears gathering in her eyes even as they began to flutter with the weight of sleep.

 

“Well they mean something to me.” Karl assured her, replacing his hand on her ankle.

 

“Me too.” Luke added with a cheery smile.

 

“They mean somethin’ ta me too, and if Karl told Finn we’d take care of ya then that’s what we’re gonna do. We might not know each other but Finn is our brother and you’re his best friend so that makes ya family.” AJ gazed down at her from the back of the sofa and felt a pang of guilt when she slipped into darkness; stray tears squeezing out from between her closed lids. “Is that touchin’ thing helpin’ when her sleep becomes disturbed?”

 

“Yeah, just a little touch to keep her grounded.” Karl nodded while he watched the brunette nuzzle into the blanket.

 

“You two have the twin beds in your room. I have a queen in mine.” AJ rambled off quietly.

 

“What does that mean?” Luke asked with an arched brow.

 

“If ya take her in there and give her one of the beds then you two have ta share a twin. If ya leave her out here then one of us has ta sit up on the recliner or the end of the couch. It won’t be comfortable.” He took a deep breath and released it slowly when both of the men narrowed their eyes on him. “I can take her in my room. She’ll be comfortable. I can sleep with my head at the foot of the bed and be able ta touch her leg if she gets antsy. Come on, guys. All four of us need our sleep.”

 

Karl exchanged a look with Luke before nodding at AJ and rising to his feet. The Georgian walked around, bent over and gently picked up the woman, blanket and all, before starting towards his room.

 

“If you have any problems with her, wake me up.” Karl whispered before pulling the door closed behind them. “This is going to be an interesting tour.” He sighed; scrubbing a hand down his face while he followed Luke into their shared room.

 

AJ settled the petite beauty on the bed, smiling softly when her hair billowed out over the pillow under her head. “He’s an idiot, darlin.” He shook his head, admiring the female in his bed before he changed his clothes; donning a pair of basketball shorts to sleep in. Grabbing a pillow, he placed it at the foot of the bed, pulled back the covers and climbed in beside her. “Sleep well, little princess.” He rested a hand on her calf and drifted off within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

“AJ.” Karl shook his friend; a frown of irritation marring his features. “AJ!”

 

“Five more minutes, Ma.” AJ mumbled sleepily, rolling over and snuggling his head into his pillow.

 

“Wake up, fucker!” Karl gave up on rocking him and swatted him on the back of the head.

 

“Ow! What the hell?” He sat up; rubbing the sting out while scowling at Karl. “What do ya want?” He snapped; now fully awake and annoyed about it.

 

“Where is she? Where’s Katrina?”

 

“She’s, uh…” AJ glanced over his shoulder; checking the other side of the bed and the darkened bathroom before looking back to his brother. “I don’t know. She was right here when I fell asleep.” He said softly with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“I asked you to do one damn thing!” Karl shouted; pointing one sharp finger at the ceiling while he pivoted and stormed towards the door. “And you couldn’t even do that!”

 

AJ rolled his eyes; sighing heavily before he got out of bed and followed his irate friend into the living area of their joint suite. Luke sat at the table and Karl stopped to stand at his shoulder; both of them glaring at him. He would have laughed if they didn’t look so damn pissed at him.

 

“He lost her!” Karl swept his arm out towards AJ before crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“He was in the same bed.” Luke furrowed his brow before turning accusing eyes on the Georgian. “How do you lose a woman that is sharing your bed?”

 

“Beats the fuck out of me but he managed to do it.” Karl pointed at AJ; answering for him.

 

“Seriously, man, I know she’s a tiny thing but how can you just misplace the woman?”

 

“He sleeps like the dead. I should’ve never trusted him with her.” Karl began to pace behind Luke’s chair; running a hand over his bald head. “His big ass probably rolled over and squashed her in the middle of the night, and she ran out of here screaming. Finn is gonna fucking kill me.”

 

AJ’s head tilted back; eyes to the ceiling while a groan rose in his throat. This is not how he wanted to start a long day on the road to the next stop on the tour.

 

“What is all the yelling about?”

 

AJ turned, Karl glanced around him and Luke rose to his feet to see Katrina walk in the French doors that led to the balcony. All three men heaved a sigh of relief.

 

She was showered with her long brunette hair pulled up in a ponytail, face makeup free, and dressed for the road trip in a Godsmack t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black leather knee-high boots.

 

“How long have you been up, sweetheart?” Karl rushed over to her, bumping AJ out of the way.

 

“A little over an hour.” She shrugged; pulling the doors shut and locking them. “We have to be on the road soon so I got up, ordered us breakfast and took my shower so AJ would have hot water when he took his. There’s the food now.” She jutted her chin to the door when room service knocked.

 

“I’ll get it.” Luke started towards the door with a smile.

 

“It’s paid for; along with the tip, you just need to sign for it.” Katrina called out to him while Karl led her to the table, pushing her chair in once she sat. “Karl, I appreciate everything you all did for me last night and I know what Finn told you to do but I really need to see my phone for a moment.”

 

He took a step back from her, giving her a long, appraising stare before nodding his head and going to his room.

 

“I’m sorry I imposed on you last night, AJ.” She glanced at the man; still in just his shorts when he sat beside her at the table. “I’ll try to make arrangements for a larger suite during the rest of this tour.”

 

“You barely took up any space at all, darlin. If you can’t manage the upgrade, I don’t mind sharing if you don’t.” His blue eyes shined at her, along with a bright smile.

 

“This is one hell of a spread.” Luke chuckled, wheeling the cart to the table.

 

“I didn’t know what you guys liked so I ordered all of the basics.” Katrina blushed; lowering her bloodshot green eyes when they thanked her. “Oh, thank you.” Her eyes darted up to Karl when her phone appeared in front of her, taking it and powering it on; feeling his eyes on her when he sat down and filled a plate.

 

“Coffee?” AJ held up the pot, took in her nod and flipped her mug upright, filling it.

 

“Thank you.” She added a metric ton of sugar that raised some eyebrows before stirring it and taking a sip. “Nectar of the Gods.” She sighed in relief; looking relaxed for the first time since they found her last night.

 

As soon as the device went through its cycle, the notifications of missed calls, voicemails and text messages came through. The Club members watched the woman’s face fall when she looked over the names of the people that were looking for her, not opening or listening to any messages before she turned it off again.

 

“May I use one of your phones?” She asked; handing hers back to Karl.

 

“Who are you going to call, sweetheart?”

 

“Karl, back off.” AJ spoke conversationally while chewing on some bacon; meeting his friend’s glare from across the table. “My phone is on the coffee table over there, darlin.” He pointed towards the couch, waiting until Katrina got up to go get it. “She’s a grown ass woman and you’re taking this guard dog duty to a whole new level. Dial it down a bit or you’re gonna eventually piss her off.”

 

“Fine.” Karl hissed back and smiled up at Katrina when she returned to her chair. “Would you like me to make you a plate?”

 

AJ groaned; shaking his head and Luke laughed at their friend’s overprotective nature.

 

“I’m fine, Karl. I don’t like to eat much before a road trip. I’ll probably nibble a bit at most.” She smiled up at him while dialing a number.

 

“Hello?” Roman answered with an inquisitive tone, not recognizing the number calling in.

 

“Hi Ro.”

 

“Baby girl! I’ve been looking all over for you! You had me scared to death! Where are you?” He rambled so quickly and loudly that the three men at the table had to pretend that they didn’t hear every word.

 

“Easy, big man. I’m sorry I worried you, and I should have called but I was pretty out of it after we parted company.” Her voice was solemn yet repentant and it was enough to bring down the Samoan’s blood pressure. “Karl was the poor unfortunate soul to find me after that mess, and Finn saddled him and the rest of The Club with babysitting duties until we get home.”

 

“You haven’t been any trouble.” Karl patted her arm before tucking into his meal.

 

“You’re with The Club? Why didn’t you just stay with me, Kat?” Roman sighed; leaning back and feeling a sense of sadness settle into his bones.

 

“They’re taking good care of me, Ro, and you know neither of us would get a moment of rest if I stayed with you.” She cut him off when he tried to object to her whereabouts. “He would’ve been pounding on the door until he woke up the entire floor if he knew I was with you, and you know it. And I don’t need him knowing where I am now.”

 

“I won’t tell him, Kat, and you’re right; he would have woken the hotel. I’ve heard him going batshit through the wall since I walked out on him.” Roman ran a hand down his face, feeling tired and numb. “I hate to upset you, baby girl, but you know it won’t be easy to hide from him at the arenas. He’s so bound and determined to see you that I wouldn’t put it passed him to track you to your rooms at the hotels too.”

 

“I can handle myself, Ro. I think his balls can attest to that.” She chuckled when all four men groaned in sympathy. “If it gets to be too much, I always have my big Samoan brother to protect me. Listen, big man, I have to call Hunter before I eat and hit the road so I’ll see you at the show.” Kat felt the sting of tears in her eyes and just needed to get away from Roman’s soft, sympathetic voice.

 

“Hunter already knows where you are.” Luke added helpfully, cocking his head when AJ gave him an exasperated gasp and a look of bewilderment. “What?”

 

“You’re as stupid as he is.” AJ shook his head, pointing at Karl while focusing his attention on his plate. “He’s smothering her and you just sold out our boss. Dumbasses.”

 

“Hunter knows you’re with them and didn’t tell me! He knew I was running all over the damn place looking for you and couldn’t be bothered to tell me you’re safe?” Roman yelled so loudly Katrina had to pull the phone away from her ear. “I know he’s pissed at Ambrose but I didn’t deserve that shit!”

 

“Roman, calm down, I’ll handle it.” She spoke to him in a soothing tone despite the turbulent emotions that ran through her; intent on calming her friend down. “I don’t know why he didn’t tell you but I’ll talk to him. You’re completely right; you didn’t deserve that at all, big man. You have AJ’s number that you can reach me on and I’ll get you Karl’s and Luke’s later at the show, okay? You’ll know where I am at any given moment.”

 

“Fine.” He growled and she could swear she heard the pout on his face hidden in his voice.

 

“Be careful on the road and uh, make sure the idiot gets there. I don’t need him messing up my show on top of my life.”

 

“I’m angry at him and don’t feel like hanging with him right now. But!” He cut her off with a grin. “Since you asked, I’ll throw his ass in the trunk and get him there that way. See you in Manchester, Kat.”

 

“Bye, Ro.” She ended the call and placed the phone next to AJ’s hand. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He nodded his head at her.

 

“Roman won’t abuse it and call all day either. I’m sorry; I should’ve asked if it was okay first.”

 

“It’s okay.” He said with a smile, covering her hand with his on the table for a second. “Get a little food in your belly. I don’t think Karl’s heart can handle it if you were to pass out on us.” He chuckled when the man threw a piece of buttered toast with jelly and it stuck to his bare chest. “You dick.”

 

“You’re such an asshole.” Karl shook his head, averting his eyes to the table until the same piece of toast stuck to his head.

 

Luke caught the smile on her face while his brothers played, and was pleased that it actually reached her eyes. “Were the Shield ever like this?”

 

“Not with food. Those boys ate like they were starving, or remembered when they were starving, but yes, they played around a lot.”

 

“I try to stay out of the line of fire which isn’t easy since I’m the tallest.” He chuckled; leaning back in his chair while he took a bite of ham.

 

“I don’t have that problem but I’ll try to remember that because of my hair.” She picked some scrambled egg out of AJ’s hair while biting back full on laughter.

 

“Thank ya, darlin.” He told her quickly, giving Karl a wink before releasing a volley of eggs off his spoon.

 

“And I don’t have that problem.” Luke grinned; enjoying that the devastated woman from last night seemed to have a spark of life in her now.

 

“No, I guess you and Karl don’t.” Her smile spread a bit more while she used her napkin to wipe jelly off of Karl’s head.

 

AJ’s cheeks turned red from his smile. He could see his old friend relax when Katrina began to bite her lip to keep from laughing while she kept cleaning them up. It didn’t hurt at all that their female companion found their antics amusing and AJ knew they all had a part in it.

 

‘Maybe it won’t be so hard to look after her, after all.’ The Georgian mused when she plucked some hash browns from his hair.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

‘And maybe I was kiddin’ myself.’ He thought when Luke pulled into the Superstars’ parking lot at the back of the arena.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Katrina had a larger vehicle than they did and they opted to turn in their car and pile into her SUV. The four of them rode in comfort to Manchester, listening to music and cracking jokes.

 

Kat paid attention to their conversations while she went over her notes for the day’s show but mostly remained silent. It didn’t stop any of the men from engaging her though.

 

“What’cha workin’ on, darlin?” AJ leaned into her side, resting his head on her shoulder and glanced down at her tablet.

 

“Tonight’s show and storylines for when we get home.” She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, flashing a little grin while she flipped through pages of script.

 

“Do you have any say in my storyline?” He cocked his eyebrow at her; a mischievous grin in place while she thought it over.

 

“I always have a say in everyone’s storyline but I have certain guys that I exclusively handle. For instance, I had a hand in your feud with Roman and worked closely with David, who handles you.” She shrugged the shoulder he was leaning against; tilting her head when he narrowed his eyes on her.

 

“So you handle Rollins and Ambrose too, right?” He asked and got a nod in reply. “I enjoyed their feud. I watched it closely before I debuted. It was some of the best work I’ve seen.”

 

“Thank you. Coming from you that is high praise, indeed, but they are both extremely talented in the ring which made it easy to build on.”

 

“You’re welcome and I agree, they are very talented but even the finest wrestler needs a good handler.” He nodded; his blue gaze holding her green. “I’m due to feud with Ambrose soon, ya know?”

 

“I know. It was my idea due to the brand split. The two of you are the most talented and evenly matched men on the Smackdown roster.”

 

“How much of a hassle would it be to trade Ambrose for me and you handle my storylines?” A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth when he saw her eyes light up at the idea of dealing a little less hands on with her ex.

 

“Well since he loves me and thinks the world of you, I’m sure a word from the two of us to Paul will make it happen. Thank you, AJ.” She placed her hand on top of his on the seat between them and gave it a squeeze.

 

“I don’t know what you’re thankin’ me for. I’m being purely selfish here and securin’ the best producer/writer in the company for myself.” He turned his gaze out the front windshield; a shit-eating grin splitting his face. “It’ll piss off Ambrose somethin’ fierce too.” He chuckled when she swatted his arm; her eyes shining with her answering smile.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

One thing about the roster traveling from show to show on such a tight schedule is that they tended to leave at the same time, making their way in a procession of vehicles to their next destination.

 

When they pulled into the lot, AJ spotted Roman parking and Ambrose stepping out of the car to stretch. “Luke, park us down towards the end. You and Karl go in after them and call me when the coast is clear. I’ll call Reigns to get him far enough from the door so we can sneak her in.” He pulled his phone out and dialed the Samoan.

 

“I hate you have to go through this hassle. I can handle him, you know?” Kat frowned; sinking into the leather seat with a huff.

 

“I know ya can, darlin, but we can’t have ya kickin’ him in the balls every time ya see him; no matter how funny it is.” He grinned while he sent Roman a text, watched him read it and hustle Dean in the door. “Go guys.” He turned to his boys that were grabbing their bags from the back and gave them a nod when they took his and Kat’s as well. “This keep-away game isn’t gonna work for long; he seems like a very determined man, but we made a promise, and ya need time to heal.” He turned a soft smile on her, taking her hand between his. “And I have no intention of facin’ that mad ass Irishman.” He beamed at her.

 

“Finn is the nicest person I know except when he’s angry. Okay, I’m in your capable hands for now.”

 

“Good cuz I’d hate to put you over my knee.”

 

“Pfft! Like you could.” She rolled her eyes; taking in the twinkle in his blue eyes before he opened the text he just received.

 

“Don’t test me, princess.” He winked, opening his door and holding his hand out for her. “Come on; let’s make a run for it.” He helped her out of the truck, kept his hold on her hand and situated her behind him while they walked to the door, slipping in behind Luke and Karl.

 

“Our locker room is closest to Gorilla and he’s down this first hallway.” Karl pointed out while they passed through catering; glancing down that side hall to make sure Dean wasn’t around before they hustled by it.

 

“Any particular reason Hunter put her so close to where he’ll eventually be?” AJ frowned; placing a hand in the small of her back to keep her ahead of him.

 

“I can’t stop and call her every time I need her or I’ll be on the phone all damn night. I’m selfish and need her close by.” Hunter grinned at them when they glanced over their shoulders at him. “Some guard dogs you turned out to be. The next door on the left is you.” He followed them in, shut the door and locked it. “The lock is another reason I chose this one. It’ll change from venue to venue so get in touch with me before you enter the premises.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Karl nodded, dropping their luggage against the wall.

 

“I have a bone to pick with you.” Katrina placed her bag with her laptop and tablet down on the table before leveling a glare on Hunter. “I don’t appreciate you keeping my whereabouts from Roman last night or; at the very least, letting him know I was safe. He was worried sick, barely slept and chewed my ass out this morning.”

 

“I was furious at Ambrose, and Roman was right there, I couldn’t tell him then…”

 

“Don’t give me that ridiculous excuse. You could’ve called him later.” She frowned; taking in the man’s standoffish stance before she shook her head with a sigh. “Hunter, he didn’t deserve that. He’s my friend too and he stayed up all night trying to find me. I know it’ll hurt but you owe him an apology.”

 

“Fine, I’ll apologize.” He huffed with a roll of his eyes. His eyes darted to the three other men in the room that immediately took interest in their phone, the ceiling or the floor when the little brunette schooled him on his bad behavior. “Now that you cut off my balls in front of these three – bring it in here.” He held out his arms, enfolding her in a hug. “How are you holding up?” He whispered against the top of her head.

 

“I’m okay when it’s noisy and my attention is occupied on other things, and luckily those three are noisy and keep me focused on how juvenile they can be.” She jutted her chin out at AJ, Karl and Luke with a grin before glancing up at Hunter. “It’s when it’s dark and quiet that I feel like I want to curl up and die.” Her eyes welled with tears and Hunter pulled her head to his chest, rocking her back and forth.

 

The Club members felt their recent humor fade when they heard the young woman sniffle into their boss’ tailor-made shirt. After one day together, she had grown on them and it hurt to see her sad; her heart broken over whatever Ambrose had done to her. They still hadn’t gotten the story out of her but it really didn’t matter at this point.

 

“Steph said she’d slap the shit out of him if it’ll make you smile.” Hunter said softly against her hair; smiling when he got a little snort of laughter out of her. “I’m not kidding. She said she’d have herself written into his storyline just to let loose the Steph Slap on him.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She pulled back, swiping the tears from her cheeks with her index fingers. “I guess I should get presentable for the show.”

 

“I know you like to stay professional on the job, Kit-Kat, but what’s the point? You’re just going to be holed up with these three in here. Hopefully I’ll be the only one to come in here unless Reigns forces his way in. Just stay comfortable for the night, okay?”

 

“You’re the boss.”

 

“Speaking of the boss and his decisions.” AJ stepped forward and winked at Kat before addressing Hunter. “I spoke with Ms Masters earlier about swappin’ out Ambrose and takin’ me on. I would like her to handle my interests and storylines from now on if it’s alright with you.”

 

Hunter narrowed his hawk-like gaze on the Georgian before shifting an inquisitive look to Katrina; wanting her opinion on the matter. She gave him a subtle nod from AJ’s side and he crossed his arms over his chest, returning his attention to the Phenomenal One.

 

“It’ll take a meeting when we return to the States but we’ll get it done if that is what you want. You don’t need to attend and neither does Dean. It’ll just be me, David and Katrina.” Hunter waved AJ off when he seemed uncomfortable with the idea of him, Dean and Kat in the same room together. “I’d need Kit-Kat to hand over whatever she has written for Dean now but she’ll probably throw out everything David has for you. I prefer it that way, actually.”

 

“I think I would too.”

 

“Don’t even think about it, you two. She doesn’t write or produce for tag teams.” Hunter waved off Karl and Luke when they perked up. “So you two really want this?” He took in AJ’s nod before glancing at Kat and saw hers. “Okay, I’ll inform David by PA tonight so he will be prepared. I’ll also inform him not to mention a word of it to Ambrose until after it is official. I’ll go get you a headset while you get your equipment set up.”

 

“Thanks, Hunter!” AJ called out to his retreating back while smiling down at Katrina.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Roman had showered and changed; taking the time he and Dean were apart before heading to the hotel to approach Hunter. If anyone knew where Katrina was hidden backstage, it would be his boss.

 

“Before you say anything I want to apologize.” Hunter held his hand up, stopping the big Samoan in his tracks. “If I was thinking straight, I would’ve told you where she was but Finn was completely irrational when he called me and it was hard to understand what the hell he was saying.”

 

“I was pissed as hell when I got to Dean’s room and when I put together what he did, I lost it even more. I really am sorry for letting you panic all night.” He added when Roman just silently glared. “She’s in there.” He sighed, pointing to the locker room behind him. “I’ll let you in.” He walked over, using the key to unlock the door and shook his head when it was slammed in his face.

 

“Hey baby girl.” Roman swept her up in a bear hug, standing at his full height and left her feet dangling in the air. She looked like a doll with her arms draped around his neck; her petite body dwarfed by his large one. “I just had to see for myself that you were okay. Are you? Are these guys taking care of you? I’ll ditch Dean if I have to and take care of you myself.”

 

“I’ll be okay eventually, Roman, and they’ve been perfect so ease up.” She patted him on the back before he let her slide down his front to stand on her feet.

 

“You’re welcome to see her whenever you want, big man, just text us for the room number or Hunter for our hideout.” Luke exchanged a nod with the raven-haired wrestler, knowing he was worried about his friend.

 

“I want you to know I wasn’t with him and I didn’t know what he was doing. I never would have covered for him if he asked either.” He held her face between his palms and brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“I know, Ro. I believe you.”

 

He pulled her back into his chest for another hug, kissed the top of her head, and let his gray eyes drift over The Club, settling on AJ.

 

“Take care of her. Finn isn’t the only one that considers her a little sister.” He smirked before backing towards the door. “I’ll call you. Maybe we can sneak out in the morning for breakfast?” He lifted a brow in question.

 

“Sounds good, Reigns. We look forward to it.” AJ stepped forward, slinging an arm across Kat’s shoulders and smiled mockingly at the Samoan. “One of us has to be with her at all times.” He shrugged his shoulders and his smile only grew with Roman’s irritation.

 

“Of all the people to find you…” Roman rolled his eyes, shaking his head while he opened the door. “I’ll call you later. Bye, baby girl.” He winked and pulled the door shut, turning to see Dean walking towards him.

 

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you while trying to find Kat.” Dean huffed; pushing his wet hair back out of his eyes.

 

“I had to see Hunter about something.”

 

Dean looked at the door behind Roman and then glanced at Hunter who was scowling at him from his right. “I saw you come out of there though.” He pointed at the locker room.

 

“Let’s just get our bags and get to the hotel, Dean. I’m tired and want to check in and get some sleep tonight.” Roman shot Hunter a dark look while he spun Dean around by his shoulder and nudged him down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Karl’s eyes narrowed on a fidgeting Dean Ambrose when he and Luke checked in at the front desk of their hotel. He let Luke handle the discussion, signing them in and getting the key cards while he sent a text to AJ that Katrina’s ex was hanging around, trying to spot her entrance into the lobby.

 

“Tell him we’re in 612 and to bring her in the side door.” The big man mumbled lowly, giving the clerk a smile and collecting the four cards from her. “Where is Roman and why isn’t he keeping him occupied?”

 

“I don’t know but it is pissing me off.” Karl sent the information, pocketed his phone and glanced back at Ambrose. “One of us should stay here and keep an eye on him until they are safely upstairs.”

 

“Good idea.” Luke smiled, gathered his bags and quickly walked off.

 

“You asshole.” Karl rolled his eyes and scowled at his brother when he heard him chuckling as he strode towards the side entrance.

 

“You ready, Princess?” AJ turned to the brunette beside him, giving her an exuberant smile.

 

“For more of this cloak and dagger bullshit? I guess.” She shrugged with a slight frown; opening the door on her side and jumping out. “We’ve been doing this through this country for a few days now. It is getting kind of old. Aren’t you getting tired of it yet?”

 

“If it means keeping ya away from that asshole then no, I’m not tired of it.” He told her across the back seat from his door before closing it.

 

The two of them moved to the back, getting their bags from the SUV, locking it up and making their way to the door. AJ couldn’t help but let his eyes drift to her; taking in her frustration, exhaustion and overall sadness.

 

She had lived up to her word of upgrading their accommodations in the past few cities and each night he managed to claim the room next to hers in their suite. He knew she wasn’t sleeping well and could often hear her muffled sobs through the wall.

 

He hated it. He hated to hear her cry and longed to confront the man responsible for her pain. Despite the urge to beat Dean Ambrose into the ground, he knew it would hurt her more to cause trouble at work so he held his anger at bay; focusing on keeping a smile on her face instead.

 

Her words to Hunter rang true – as long as she was occupied, she coped with her sadness but when she was alone it rushed in to claim her. AJ didn’t know how much longer she could last running on so little sleep.

 

He didn’t know how long he could last listening to her soft sobs and whimpers every night.

 

Every morning she’d plaster a smile on her tired face but AJ knew the truth of her nights.

 

He snapped back to reality when he heard the door open and turned his attention to it when a small smile appeared on her face; her green eyes sparkling at the Samoan.

 

“Hey, baby girl.” Roman beamed at her; taking one of her bags in one hand and draped his free arm across her shoulders.

 

“Hey, Ro.” She melted into his side and AJ couldn’t hide the odd sense of jealousy that shot through him.

 

The irritation at seeing the Samoan so intimate with her was so hard to shove down that Roman managed to catch it with a glance. His smile dropped into an answering scowl and they glared at each other over Katrina’s head.

 

“Shouldn’t you be keeping Ambrose busy?”

 

“Anyone that knows Dean is well aware that he’s easier to distract. He has a short attention span and even less patience for someone that tries to occupy his time when he has something on his mind.” Roman darted his eyes down to the woman between them, nodding when AJ understood his meaning. “The only thing he can think of is her so it is easier to let him believe he has a chance of finding her his way, and leave him to it or risk a temper tantrum.”

 

“Well Karl is watching him in the lobby so if he moves our way we’ll have a warning.” Luke told the two men when they met up in the hallway. “You ready to go relax, sweetpea?” He held out his elbow and shot a grin at the frowning Georgian and Samoan before leading her to the elevator.

 

“I need a shower, food and sleep more than my next breath.” Kat sighed, leaning her head against his arm.

 

“Well we’ll make sure you get it, darlin.” AJ held a hand out, letting Luke and Kat precede him and Roman into the elevator before stepping in; the two of them crowding each other to enter at the same time.

 

“What the hell, fucker?” Roman growled from Kat’s left, glaring daggers at AJ.

 

“Not my fault your big ass won’t fit through the door, dipshit.”

 

“Stop it.” Kat’s dead calm voice had both men turning slowly to look at her stern face. “Ro, they are going above and beyond the call of friendship to watch over me for Finn, and they are being so incredibly kind while they have to put up with me.”

 

“It isn’t a hardship at all, little lady.”

 

“Thank you, Luke.” She smiled up at him before turning a frown at his brother. “And AJ – while I am incredibly appreciative of everything you’re doing for me, I cannot have you treat Roman like that. He has always been my dearest friend and brother. In other words, I will take your hostility towards each other quite personally and just go back to the other tour – which would probably be the best thing for all of us.”

 

“No!” Roman and AJ shouted together, earning a look of surprise from both Luke and Katrina.

 

“I’m sorry I’m being an asshole.” Roman grimaced when AJ gave him a smug look. He shook his head, swallowed his pride and focused his attention on Luke and Kat. “I appreciate that they are taking care of you and prefer you stay with them so that I know you’re being looked after. I know you think switching tours would be easier on all of us but it’s easier on me to see you’re okay and not alone while going through all of this.”

 

“Thank you, Ro.” She squeezed his hand; exchanging fond smiles before they turned their attention to the silent Georgian.

 

“I’m not sorry one damn bit but I’ll try to behave for your sake.” His pout turned into a huge grin when Roman exhaled a growl loudly, Luke sighed and stared up at the ceiling, and Katrina laughed when he stuck his tongue out at her Samoan brother. “I’ll do my best, darlin.” He nudged her arm with his elbow, turning his attention to the door when it dinged and slid open.

 

“Thanks for letting me know you got her safely inside, assholes.” Karl stood with his arms crossed over his chest; lungs heaving from running up the stairs with his bags. “Let’s get to our room, sweetheart.” He took her hand and escorted her down the hall, leaving the other three behind.

 

“He has become such a pain in the ass since Finn made him promise to take care of her.” AJ shook his head while shouldering his duffle and wheeling his carry-on out of the elevator.

 

“It also makes him a thousand times worse than he normally is to deal with.” Luke added, following him down the hall.

 

“As much as it pains me to admit it, I couldn’t think of anyone better than myself or Hunter to watch over her than you three.” Roman darted his eyes between the two men and easily hefted Kat’s luggage to their room. “This could be a whole lot worse for her but you’re doing a good job distracting her from the pain she has to be feeling.”

 

“You think she’s hiding it?” Luke arched his brow at the Samoan who nodded his head.

 

“She just found out her fiancée and boyfriend of two years has been cheating on her so yes, I think she’s hiding it.” Roman stopped when AJ and Luke halted mid-step, and turned back to face him. “She moved mountains to switch to our leg of the tour to surprise him and walked into his room to find him balls deep in some ring-rat, so yes, I’d say she’s hiding it.”

 

“She, uh – whoa…” Luke ran his hand over his smooth scalp; his cheeks puffed up with the air he just took in before he slowly released it.

 

Roman watched the big man shake his head, grab his bags and continue on to their suite which left him alone with the unusually silent Georgian.

 

“Promises don’t mean anything. They are just words.” AJ said softly; his eyes looking beyond Roman before his focus returned. “That is what she told us the night Karl brought her back to our room. What promise did he break?”

 

“She made him promise not to break her heart; if she could trust him with it.” Roman tilted his head when AJ nodded his and silently stared at the floor. “She didn’t tell you.” He stated; it wasn’t a question but the veteran answered with a shake of his head.

 

“We didn’t ask. Figured she’d tell us when she’s ready or if she wanted us to know. I’m not giving you grief for saying anything either. In fact, I thank you for it.” AJ cleared his throat and looked the Samoan in the eye. “Did she break off the engagement?”

 

“She ended everything. He told me that she wants him out of his place when we get back to the States so she can move out without him around.”

 

“Good to hear. Too many women will let a man stew and beg for forgiveness before they come back and start the cycle over again. I don’t know her well on a personal level but I’ve seen her backstage and it’s nice to know she’s as strong personally as she is professionally.” AJ clasped the handle of his carry-on while still holding Roman’s gaze. “I’ll get together with the guys and work out helping her move. If I know Finn, he’ll have something planned before we get off the plane.”

 

“I’ll try to help but it isn’t as easy for me since I have my wife and daughter waiting at home in Florida.” Roman walked beside him down the hall; both of them taking their time to finish their conversation unheard.

 

“I get it. I have my kids waiting at my parents’ house but I’ll do my part to get her out of there. If Finn doesn’t drag her to Florida with him, I’ll even go as far as to offer her a room at my place until she decides where she wants to move to.” AJ felt determined to see to her safety now even if his brother was the one to undertake the task on their part.

 

“Why are you so driven to do all of this for her? And don’t tell me it’s because of Finn.” Roman stopped and turned to face the blue-eyed man, seeing nothing but the single-minded focus he carries into the ring.

 

“She didn’t deserve that.” AJ shifted between his feet; brow furrowed while he stared at the carpeted floor.

 

“No, she didn’t.” Roman responded carefully when he sensed the underlying anger in his words.

 

“She’s a nice woman – wouldn’t hurt a fly and didn’t deserve to be lied to like that.” He was getting angry and knew it. He also knew Roman wasn’t the target of his ire but couldn’t control the edge in his tone. “I don’t like what he did to her and I hate that she’s hurting because of him. She should be enough for any man.”

 

And with that, he walked away; leaving a wide-eyed Roman staring after him when he entered their suite.

 

By the time he walked in the door, The Club members were looking around in amazement at their upgraded suite. To Roman, it was no big deal. Katrina always made sure The Shield had the best when they traveled together. It seemed these three veterans of the ring weren’t used to the finer accommodations that some in the WWE were afforded.

 

“There are four rooms with queen-sized beds; two on each side of the main sitting room.” Kat pointed them out while she stood in the center of the suite. “The door between both sets of bedrooms is the bathroom that is attached to the bedrooms and this room. Dining area and coffee bar is right over there and the rest of the amenities are here or in your rooms to discover on your own.”

 

“This is great, sweetheart! Thank you!” Karl planted a big kiss on her cheek before bounding into his room.

 

“Which room are you taking, baby girl?” Roman asked with her bags in hand. As soon as she pointed one out across from Karl’s, he noticed AJ slip into the room next door to hers. “I’ll take your bags in and then leave you guys to get settled.”

 

“Thank you, Ro.”

 

“I guess that leaves me next door to Grumpy.” Luke smirked and carried his bags into his room, leaving her alone until Roman joined her.

 

“So you’re set in there.” He slung a big arm over her shoulders and headed towards the door. “Would you like to go to breakfast in the morning before we hit the road? I promise we’ll leave before he wakes up and find a place out of the way so that you won’t be seen. You can even bring one of them.” He rolled his eyes when she opened her mouth to bring it up.

 

“Don’t take it personally, Ro. I trust you but they are taking this quite seriously.” She turned to face him, squeezing his hands in hers. “AJ even went as far as to ask Hunter to swap the idiot over to David and let me take him on in his place.”

 

“Really?” His eyes widened; a look of surprise on his face. “I’m sure that will go over badly but I don’t blame you for agreeing at all. It is bad enough you two work together and you sure don’t need to be in charge of his interests too. I know this isn’t going to be easy on you, baby girl, but I have no doubts that you’ll survive it and move on.”

 

“Thanks, Ro.” She smiled; letting him engulf her in a hug. “Call AJ’s phone in the morning and we’ll meet you at the entrance we came in.”

 

“Okay, try to get some sleep.” He pulled back after placing a kiss on the top of her head; brow furrowing when he saw narrowed blue eyes on him. “Good night, baby girl.” He opened the door, giving her a smile and ignoring the bizarre behavior of AJ Styles.

 

“Night, Ro.”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

After relaxing on the couch, watching a movie and eating room service, Katrina bid everyone a good night and retired to her room. Her destination upon entering was the shower.

 

Pulling the elastic to release her hair from a ponytail, she shook out her locks and started the water in the glass cubicle. Feeling the temperature was just perfect, she stepped back and slowly discarded the day’s clothing; keeping it all in one pile to shove into her laundry bag.

 

‘I’ve been waiting for this.’ She sighed; stepping into the shower and pulling the door closed behind her. Resting her hands against the cool tile, she lowered her head and let the warm water rush through her long hair, over her shoulders, down her back and legs.

 

_She tensed for a second when she felt his hands on her waist but soon relaxed when his palms slid forward to cross over her midsection. She moaned softly when he nuzzled his front to her back; the feel of that solid body making her feel safe and secure._

_“You waited for me, darlin?” That raspy voice of his thrummed through her veins like it had a life of its own._

_“Always, Dean.” She gasped when he slowly rutted his hard cock along the cleft of her ass._

_Her eyes slipped shut when he trailed kisses along her shoulder, tilting her head to give him access to her neck. A shiver ran through her as his chest hair dragged against the delicate skin of her back. Her head went back to rest on his pec while his hands moved to her breasts; his fingers rolling her nipples until they pebbled to hard peaks._

_“Turn around, baby; I want to see you when you cum.” He maneuvered her to face him; cupping her ass and lifting her until she wrapped her legs around his ridiculously slender waist. “I love you.” His blue eyes fixed lovingly on her emerald and then he slowly slid his cock into her tight wet heat._

 

Tears flooded down Katrina’s face mixing with the now cooling water from the shower. She hid her face in her hands against the tile, trying to control her raging emotions and banish the memories of their best moments from her mind.

 

It was hard because they shared so many loving and fun times over the length of their relationship. Dean treated her like a princess and doted on her like a man truly in love.

 

She never tried to change him; loving him even more for his quirky behavior, carefree habits, and his fluctuating moods. He was a man with his pride, set in his ways, and adorable just the way he was. There was nothing to change about him to make him more perfect in her eyes.

 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true.

 

She mechanically washed and conditioned her hair; using a puff with body wash on her skin while the conditioner worked its magic. Stepping under the spray, she let the lukewarm water rinse her hair and skin and then turned off the water. Grabbing a towel, she dried her skin and wrapped the big, plush towel around her body, tucking the end between her breasts.

 

A glance at the mirror showed red-rimmed eyes with fresh tears already welling. Kat shook her head sadly and let them flow; choosing to give up the fight before it began.

 

She grabbed an extra towel to dry her hair; rubbing the long strands between the folded fabric, and then tossed it aside to leave the bathroom. Not thinking anything of it, she left the door open as she walked into her bedroom, stripped off her towel and slipped on a long merch t-shirt of Roman’s.

 

AJ cocked his head, watching her from the doorway while she crawled into bed, curled up on her side with her back facing him.

 

He’d heard her soft cries from his side of the bathroom door and had to force himself to stay put until she entered her room. He took a chance that her modesty would be preserved if he waited a few minutes before opening his door and crossing to hers.

 

Peeking around the doorjamb, he watched her t-shirt clad body bend over to draw the covers back on the bed. His eyes slid shut and he bit his lip when her shirt rode up to expose the bottom curve of her ass.

 

The woman was quite shapely in all the right places. Add that to her pleasant personality and caring nature and she made the perfect woman. It also made him wonder what kind of an idiot Dean Ambrose really was to risk losing someone like that.

 

His blue eyes popped open when the sound of her sniffles reached his ears. He didn’t even realize his feet were moving until he found himself standing beside her bed, looking down at her curled up, and trembling form. It took even less thought to crawl in next to her, placing a hand on her hip.

 

“I’m here, little princess. Try to sleep and I’ll keep the bad dreams away.” He whispered softly, letting a slight grin pull at the side of his mouth when she scooted back towards him.

 

He stayed awake for over an hour just watching her; pillowing her head with his left arm while gently running his right palm from the top of her head to the back of her neck, his fingers carding through her drying hair.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Come morning, AJ was expecting awkwardness but was pleasantly surprised when her eyelids fluttered open and a smile appeared on her beautiful face. She had rolled over in her sleep and the two of them were tangled together but it didn’t seem to bother her.

 

Instead, she placed a soft kiss on his bearded chin, yawned a “thank you” and disentangled her limbs from his to roll out of bed.

 

“We have breakfast with Roman shortly.” She rifled through her bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and her beloved Shield hoodie. “I’m sorry; I didn’t even ask if you were serious about going.” She glanced back at him with her clothes clutched to her chest.

 

“Of course, I want to go but I have one condition.” He took her hand, led her through the bathroom and into his bedroom, leaving her side to dig through his duffle. “You have to wear my hoodie instead.” He held out his black hoodie with the blue ‘The Phenomenal One’ written down one sleeve and ‘P1’ on the chest.

 

“But this is my favorite.” She gave a mock-pout while she narrowed her eyes and scrutinized his offering of alternative clothing.

 

“You’ll stand out like a sore thumb in that one, darlin. Besides, it’s bad enough ya insist on wearing Reigns’ shirt, ya should at least represent me in some fashion.” He waved it at her; wagging his eyebrows with a grin.

 

“Fine.” She huffed, snatching the hoodie from his hand and turned on her heel. “You have five minutes to get dressed.” She marched through the bathroom into her room and shut the door.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“Why is he late again?” AJ asked while looking over the menu, sitting beside her in the single-bench booth.

 

“He didn’t say.” Kat leaned closer to AJ and perused his menu, changing her mind on what to order for the third time. “I want to thank you for last night.” She knew her random comment surprised him when his eyes darted up to hers. “It is the longest I’ve slept since – you know, uh, I started staying with you.”

 

“You’re welcome. It was my pleasure.” He nodded; his cheeks flushing red while he returned his attention to the breakfast selections. “Ya know if ya want ya can book just three rooms for a while.” He cleared the lump in his throat when he caught her staring at him from the corner of his eye. “I mean, if it helps ya sleep having someone there…” He shrugged his shoulders, unable to meet her gaze when she continued to peer at him with those beautiful emerald eyes.

 

‘Stop thinking about those eyes, AJ. And what is up with all this beautiful crap?’ He chewed his bottom lip, keeping his gaze on the menu but not seeing a word on it. ‘Because she is beautiful, dumbass. At least you’re smart enough to see that. Ambrose is the fucktard.’

 

“I might take you up on that if you’re sure.”

 

“I’m sure.” He said that a little louder than he intended; glancing around to see a few patrons looking at him before his pale blues settled on her green. “I don’t mind one bit, darlin.” He moved his arm that rested on the back of the booth and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

 

“Sorry I was held up.” Roman sat down on the end of the bench and scooted around to sit next to Kat. “What did I miss?” He asked, lifting his cup of ice water to take a sip.

 

“Not much.” AJ waved him off with a smug grin. “Just us deciding to share a room for a while.” He chuckled when Roman spit across the table, choking on what made it down his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Italics are AJ’s internal dialogue*

 

“We need to talk.” Text from Roman Reigns @ 12:33 PM

_‘Well it took him long enough to dwell on it.’_ AJ huffed; typing out his reply.

 

“Tomorrow at the arena.” Text from AJ Styles @ 12:35 PM

 

AJ didn’t realize the slew of shit those four words from Roman would bring him until he met up with the Samoan.

 

He left Katrina in his joint locker room with Luke and Karl at the next stop on the tour, and hunted down Reigns’ locker room once he insisted Dean was out on his quest to find Katrina, and they’d be free to talk.

 

The instant the door shut behind him the big man bombarded him with questions and accusations while he paced the room.

 

“What are your intentions towards Kat?”

 

_*There’s the scowl*_

 

“You mentioned letting her move into your house until she finds a place to settle down in, and now you plan on sharing a bed with her on the road. What the fuck is that?”

 

_*And a snarl*_

 

“You do realize she’s just days out of a broken engagement with a man she’d been with for two years?”

 

_*Wouldn’t be Roman without a growl*_

 

“Don’t think I haven’t caught the way you look at her or the way you look at me whenever I touch her! You look at her like she’s yours and look at me like you’re jealous.”

 

_*Oh, is that a sneer*_

 

“You’re up to something, Styles, and I can tell you that woman isn’t ready to be anyone else’s! You can’t just move in on her when she’s still vulnerable and heartbroken!”

 

_*Yeah, I’ve had enough*_

 

 

“Are ya gonna let me talk?” AJ shouted at Roman when he ended his rant standing toe-to-toe with him.

 

 

“Make it good because I am this close to beating your ass.” Roman ground out of clenched teeth, crossing his big arms over his chest.

 

 

“I’ll admit I like the girl, okay? What’s not to like? My first priority; my only priority right now, is her safety and well-being!” He paced angrily; face turning red and breath labored.

 

“Haven’t ya noticed how pale she’s gotten? She barely sleeps; up all night, crying over that bastard! Ya don’t have to sit in the room next to her and listen to that – I do!” He yelled; chest heaving in anger and fists clenched at his sides.

 

 

“I didn’t know that.” Roman felt a surge of guilt build up within him. That bit of information took most of the wind out of his sails.

 

 

“I’m not trying to take advantage of her by sharing my bed, dipshit! She cries even when she manages to sleep, and having someone there to hold her; even if it is just a hand on her arm, calms her down enough to sleep peacefully through the night.” AJ took to glaring at the Samoan while he stared at the floor, deep in thought.

 

“As for moving in, we’re busy and house-hunting isn’t something she has time for on short notice so if I can give her a safe haven; a place to just breathe, then that is exactly what I’ll do to make things just a little bit easier on her!” He snapped; turning his back to Roman before he gave in to the urge to punch him in his face.

 

 

“You sure are taking this favor to Finn damn seriously. It makes me think it’s something more than a favor.” Roman narrowed his eyes on the back of the Georgian, seeing his muscles tense beneath his tight t-shirt.

 

 

“Damn it, Reigns, I like her! There is no denying that. She’s everything a man wants in a woman but not only is she fresh out of an engagement; I’m recently divorced, in case ya forgot. Neither one of us are ready to be with anyone else.” He took off his baseball cap, ran his free hand back over his hair and replaced it on his head backwards.

 

 

“I did forget about that. I’m sorry.” Roman massaged his temples, feeling like a complete ass. “You and Kat have something in common in regards to your exes.”

 

 

“Yeah, we do. We both have cheating exes that left us broken with trust issues up to our eyebrows.” He sighed heavily, feeling the fight leave him. “I told you before Kat didn’t deserve what she got, and if I can help her sleep or even keep a genuine smile on her face then I’ll do whatever I can. I might even be nice to you since it’s so important to her but I wouldn’t hold my breath if I was you.” AJ shrugged his shoulders and glanced back at Roman with a smirk, trying to alleviate the heaviness in the room.

 

 

“Fuck you, Styles.” Roman grinned; shaking his head at the veteran. “AJ, I know you said neither of you are ready to be with anyone else but I have to ask…”

 

 

“You want to know if I’ll try to get her in bed.” AJ cut him off with a stern look. “I won’t take advantage of her vulnerability but if things get there naturally over time, I’d be an idiot to turn that woman away.” He took in Roman’s stoic face before turning to open the door. “And Reigns, I’m not Ambrose. If I’m lucky enough to land a woman like that, I wouldn’t throw her away.” He added without a backwards glance.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Luke and Karl had gone out for their match against Sheamus and Cesaro, locking the door behind them, and leaving Kat to work via headset and laptop. While she was watching to make sure the match between Harper and Orton ran smoothly, she caught word through her headset that Seth had just arrived from the airport.

 

He and a small handful of superstars went to promote the last leg of this Overseas tour in Japan with interviews and fan signings before flying back to catch up to their respective tours.

 

She hadn’t seen him since they left the States; the two of them on separate tours before he left for Japan. Not even thinking twice about it, she walked out of her hiding place and sought out Seth.

 

“Kit-Kat? Where are you going?” Hunter switched off the mic to his headset and stood from the monitor table, worry furrowing his brows.

 

“To find my puppy!” She called out while she disappeared down the hall and around a corner.

 

“Get me a couple of security guards to track her down, and someone go find Styles!” Hunter shouted out to a nearby stagehand and a PA.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

It took no time at all to find Seth among a crowd of people in catering; his bags still on the floor beside him. Kat stopped a few yards away, just watching how energetic he was despite the ridiculously long flight he just had. She gave him a small smile and a wave of her fingers when his big brown eyes landed on her.

 

“Excuse me.” He told the others; grabbing his luggage and making his way over to her. “Hey, sweetheart! Did you miss me?” He held his arms open and enfolded her in a tight hug with a serene smile on his face.

 

Like his former stable mates, Seth considered Katrina one of his favorite people in the world. They had been assigned to her when they came up to the main roster and she had taken excellent care of them professionally and personally. The hectic life of a WWE Superstar would have driven him mad long ago if it wasn’t for her.

 

Katrina Masters wasn’t just their producer. She was their creative writer and personal assistant all rolled into one. She coordinated their appearances, handled their storylines and made sure they had the proper air-time for their matches.

 

Seth knew himself well enough to know he was too high-strung and driven which tended to piss off the higher-ups in the company. He’d come close to getting fired a few times for being pushy and over-eager until Kat stepped up to act as a buffer between him and his bosses.

 

She was a damn lifesaver.

 

“Of course, I missed you. Where would I get my daily entertainment if my hyper pup isn’t around to watch all day and night?” She sighed; relaxing into his embrace.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Seth pulled back a bit, glancing down at her when she held on a little longer than normal.

 

“Not really but I’m getting better.” She whispered; patting his back with one hand while the other gripped his shirt.

 

“Kat! Baby!”

 

Seth felt her tense in his arms, and darted his curious eyes from the approaching Dean to the woman that was trying to disappear into his chest. He had obviously missed out on something while he was away and; judging how Katrina’s fingers clawed into his back and her face remained buried in his chest, it seemed he was going to have to discover what on his own.

 

“Kat, darlin, I really need to talk to you about this.” Dean reached out, grabbing her upper arm and tried to pull her to him but she dug in closer to Seth, trying to edge around his side to get behind him.

 

“We have nothing to say to each other, Dean.” Kat pulled her arm from his grasp and moved to situate Seth between them.

 

“Baby, please give me a chance to explain. I can’t lose you over this.” He took her arm again but this time was met with two open palms to his chest, pushing him back a few steps.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me. Ever!” She hissed; her damp green eyes flashing with temporary anger and hands fisting at her sides.

 

“Dean, why don’t you come over here with me for a sec? I think our kitten needs some space.” Seth eased Katrina behind him before he walked Dean back with his hands on his shoulders.

 

“I am not his kitten! I’m not his anything anymore!” She spat; eyes widening when Seth’s head snapped towards her in surprise at the pure venom in her tone. She darted her gaze around the room, noticing the attention they were drawing and averted her eyes to the floor.

 

“What the fuck did you do to her? I’ve never seen her act like this before.” Seth whispered harshly to Dean, pushing him back towards the wall.

 

“I, uh…she walked in on me…” He drifted off, running his hand along the back of his neck.

 

“Doing what?”

 

“The real question should be who, pup.” Seth glanced at Kat, meeting her tear-filled eyes with a curious tilt of his head. “Doing who? You see, when I walked in to surprise my dear fiancé I found him balls deep in some tramp. Oh, I misspoke; I meant to say my ex fiancé.”

 

“Dean, how could you do that? You’ve loved that girl for a long time and for some reason, she loves you more than anything.” Seth’s disgust was written on his face; his brown eyes narrowed and a sneer twisting his mouth.

 

 

“And who the fuck are you to point fingers, Seth? Correct me if I’m wrong but you were with Leighla way longer than me and Kat, and yet you still managed to fuck the Nazi skank down at NXT right after you put a ring on Leighla’s finger.” Dean advanced on Seth, forcing him back by crowding him.

 

“What kind of fucking hypocrite are you to talk down to me when you were cheating on your fiancée too?” His voice carried but he didn’t care; his temper getting the best of him.

 

“Now if you’ll butt the fuck out of my private life, I need to have some words with my girl!” Dean dismissed the silent Seth, turning his body towards Katrina only to find her in the arms of AJ Styles.

 

 

“Are ya okay, darlin?” He pulled her into his chest, smoothing her hair back with a tender hand. “Why in the world did ya leave our locker room?” AJ began to lead her away, keeping her close to his side.

 

“I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have left without you.” Her voice sounded desolate and shaky, and she leaned into his side like she might fall without his support. “I just wanted to see Seth. I didn’t think…”

 

“It’s okay, little princess.” He stopped them to cup her cheek in his palm, lifted her face and gave her a soft smile. “I’ve got ya now.” He wrapped his right arm across her shoulders, and reached across them to take her right hand in his left while he escorted her away from her persistent ex.

 

“Where the fuck are you going with my fiancée, Styles?” Dean bellowed and started towards them when suddenly his former stable mates grabbed his arms and waist, and dragged him in the opposite direction. “Rome, let me go! Why is he touching her like that? And what is this ‘our locker room’ bullshit? Has she been with him this whole time?”

 

“Shut up, Dean.” Roman growled while he hefted his friend down the hall with an assist from Seth.

 

Dean argued the whole way, fighting against his brothers’ hold on him to get free and back to Katrina.

 

The former Shield members left in one direction, AJ and Kat went down the hall towards Gorilla, and the whispers and mumbled comments began once the coast was clear.

 

The rumor mill rolled into action in full force over this latest drama; piecing together the story as best as they could and talking about it. A twisted variation of the truth would be circulating the roster within minutes. It would hit the other roster within the hour.

 

“Come on, darlin. The cue balls should be back in the locker room by now and we’ll get out of here, get some dinner and go relax.” AJ smiled brightly at her, trying to lighten her mood.

 

“You know we’ll be in France tomorrow. It’ll be my first time.” He said leadingly, shifting his bright blue eyes down at her.

 

 

“You’ve never been to France? I find that hard to believe.” She said softly, glancing up at him from beneath her long, damp eyelashes.

 

“I’ve never been there or to Italy; the next country on the schedule after France.” He draped an arm across her shoulders, leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

 

“I’ve been to both more times than I can count since I’ve worked for this company. I like to explore beyond the usual tourist traps.” She absentmindedly rubbed her upper arm where Dean had grabbed her, frowning when she found a tender spot.

 

“How about we make a deal?” He stopped her outside of their locker room, placing his hands on her shoulders. “You show me around France and Italy, and I’ll give you the best tour of Japan?”

 

“You have yourself a deal, Mr. Styles.”

 

He unlocked the door for her and exchanged a concerned look with Hunter before following her in.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Upon returning to the hotel that evening, the members of The Club went above and beyond keeping Katrina entertained with a few pizzas and a movie.

 

AJ informed his brothers of her altercation with Dean and they took great care in picking the movie, Daddy’s Home, to laugh over sprawled out on the couches and floor.

 

It was an added bonus that their very own John Cena made an appearance at the end of the movie, bringing forth a round of jokes and laughter.

 

“Laugh it up all you want, gentlemen, but he made Wahlberg look like a punk ass bitch and that isn’t easy to do. Mark is one hot man.” Katrina wagged her brows at them; smirking when their laughter died down into awkward shifting and furrowed brows.

 

“Excellent attempt at looking as buff as SuperCena, Mr. Styles.” She full-on laughed when AJ put his hands behind his head, flexed his biceps and stretched his naked torso as casually as possible to show off his defined abs.

 

“You have nothing to prove, handsome.” She stood, moving past him and placed a gentle hand on his entwined fingers before moving towards the bedroom.

 

“I’m turning in, guys. Thank you for tonight.” She glanced back at them from the door with a small smile before disappearing inside.

 

“Night, little lady!” Luke leaned back with a content sigh.

 

“Good night, sweetheart.” Karl added with a smile.

 

“I’ll be in shortly, darlin!” AJ patted his aching belly, melting into the couch and rubbing at his sore stomach. “I haven’t laughed that hard in a while. My tummy hurts now. What?” He snapped when he saw the disapproving looks on his brothers’ faces.

 

“You’ll be in shortly? What the hell does that mean?” Karl scowled at him, sitting forward on the edge of his seat.

 

“Karl, she still needs that touching thing to calm down enough to sleep. She’s cried every night since she’s been with us.” AJ let that settle into his friends’ heads, blue eyes glancing between them when a heavy silence filled the room.

 

“There’s something I want to ask you two though.” He waited until they met his gaze, giving him their full attention. “I know you both have families to get home to after this long trip; I have my kids waiting on me, but she’s gonna need to get moved out of Ambrose’s house and I plan to help. Karl, if you could call Finn and have him get some movers and one of those Pods ready for when we get back, that’ll help a lot.”

 

“I’ll call him in a few minutes.” Karl nodded eagerly. “I’m curious why you don’t want to call him though.” He lifted one brow, scrutinizing his brother when he ran a hand up his neck beneath his hair and opened his mouth, no words coming out.

 

“Well I’m gonna to talk to her about staying with me until she finds a place.” AJ mumbled; face turning red and eyes focused on his hands.

 

“Do you want to repeat that, brother?”

 

“Come on, Karl! Cut me some damn slack here.” He rose up from the couch and ran his hands back through his hair. “It is purely innocent to give her a place to relax and breathe away from anywhere Ambrose could find her. He knows where Finn lives so if that nutty Irishman offers, he needs to be reminded of that fact.”

 

“I can respect that, AJ.” Luke held up a hand to stop Karl’s, no doubt, crude comment about the ‘purely innocent’ offering. “We all want to make sure she’s taken care of. Despite our promise to Finn, Katrina has grown on all of us in these past few days.”

 

“I can’t help but notice how he’s grown on her; he’s practically a damn tumor on her side.” Karl mumbled beneath his breath but Luke heard it clearly and chuckled.

 

AJ didn’t find the humor in it if his frosty glare was anything to go by.

 

“I’d still like you to explain why you’re throwing Karl under the bus we call Finn.” Luke crossed his arms over his chest; rolling his eyes when his tag team partner mirrored his actions while they waited for AJ’s answer.

 

“You’re closer friends with Finn.”

 

“You’re so full of shit.” Karl burst out laughing. “Just admit you’re afraid of Balor tearing you a new ass for appearing to swoop in and act as his best friend’s white knight, and I’ll make the call.” He kept a knowing smile on his face, watching his friend fidget from foot-to-foot, hands on his hips and chest heaving with frustration. “Come on, Styles!”

 

“Okay! I don’t look forward to Finn going all possessively, crazy Irishman on me. These days, he only goes into beast mode over anyone messing with that woman and it’s fucking scary. And have ya heard the two of us argue? With our accents, ya can’t understand a damn word when we both get riled up.” He grinned at his chuckling friends and shook his head when Karl clutched his stomach from laughing too hard.

 

“I know he’s gonna think the same thing you two did, and Reigns, for that matter, but I’d tell all of you what I told Roman. I know how she feels; the betrayal, the heartache.” He said in a softer, more emotional tone, and that caught his brothers’ attention.

 

“I don’t care how tough she acts; she was completely shaken when he found her today. She needs to be away from the son of a bitch but they work together so that won’t happen except on her days off.” He started pacing, running his fingers through the hair on his chin.

 

“She’s hurting; she cries even when she sleeps, and she needs time to heal. I just want to help; and if that is giving her a place to breathe and recover then that is what I’ll do.” He paused mid-step and looked at his silent friends.

 

They looked sad by the situation yet proud of him.

 

“So Reigns gave you a rash of shit for getting too close to her, huh?” Karl leaned back, leveling a steady gaze on him.

 

“I thought I was gonna have to hit him just to shut him up long enough for me to get a word in.”

 

“Okay.” Karl nodded, standing up and tilting his head with a hand out. “You took the brunt of her Samoan brother’s wrath so I’ll try to spare you some of the Irishman’s. I make no guarantees that he won’t kill you on sight when we meet at their house to move her. Deal?”

 

“Deal, brother.” AJ shook his hand with a beaming smile. “I guess we’ll see you in the morning then. Night.” He lifted his brows with a tight smile before heading towards his bedroom…and Katrina.

 

“Night, brother.” Luke called out; waiting until the door shut before Karl turned and arched a brow. “He’s kidding himself.”

 

“He likes her a lot; more than he realizes. She owns his ass. He’s doomed.”

 

“Karl!” Luke snapped, stopping his partner from his no doubt endless rant.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

AJ quietly walked up to his side of the bed, narrowing his eyes on Kat until they adjusted to the dark and he saw her shoulders shaking beneath the covers. He lifted the sheet and comforter, sliding under them and scooted closer to her trembling body.

 

“Come here, darlin.” He slid one arm under her shoulder and the other under her bent knees, easily lifting her slight weight and rolling her towards him. He settled her half draped over his body; her head resting on his chest, her left hand resting on his shoulder and left leg slotted between his.

 

“I’ve got ya.” He whispered in her hair, holding her in place with one hand under her hair on her neck and the other in the small of her back.

 

He moved his hand in a small circle on her back, letting her release her turbulent emotions from this day’s events. He whispered a quiet but continuous “Shhhh” against her ear until her trembling finally ceased, and the tension eased out of her small frame. He knew the instant she fell asleep when her body slumped into his.

 

She was a comfortable weight on him; one he could get used to. Her skin was silky beneath his fingertips. ‘So is her hair.’ He thought as he let it sift between his fingers. ‘AJ, you’re in trouble.’ He scolded himself when she snuggled her cheek against the fine hairs on his chest before slipping further into sleep.

 

“G’night, beautiful.” He whispered against the top of her head while holding her tenderly to him.


	5. Chapter 5

“I think you look fine, princess.” Karl arched a brow; his ankle resting on his opposite knee and arms crossed over his chest while he watched AJ smooth out his light blue polo.

 

“Shut up, dumbass.” AJ said absently, pulling the upper half of his hair back in an elastic before slipping on a baseball cap.

 

“If you ask how your ass looks in those jeans, I might have to toss you off the balcony.”

 

“If you’re checking out my ass in these jeans, I will toss ya off the balcony.” AJ fired back at Karl. “Do I look alright?” He sighed, turning to Luke for his opinion.

 

“You look fine, brother.” Luke answered with a chuckle; kicking a leg out to hit the hysterical Karl in the knee.

 

“Dick! That hurt!” He gave a mock-scowl to his teammate before he turned and grinned at the Georgian.

 

“I can’t help but notice that you’re going all out for this little sight-seeing trip with Kat. Anything we should know?” Luke cocked his head with a small smile.

 

“Nope, I just want her to have a good time without having to think about or dealing with Ambrose.” AJ pocketed his wallet and phone; sighing before he turned to his friends.

 

“So where are you two going exactly?” Karl asked with a narrowed look.

 

“That would be none of your business, Ma.” He hissed in return before the sound of a door opening had him turning around. His breath caught in his throat; forgetting how to breathe for a moment. “You look beautiful, darlin.” He stared at her; stunned at how that little sundress hugged her curves and left those gloriously tanned legs on show from mid-thigh down.

 

“Thank you.” Kat blushed prettily from the awestruck look on AJ’s face; averting her eyes to see the proud smiles on Luke and Karl’s faces.

 

Her brunette hair was up in a high ponytail. She kept her makeup light due to her tan. The white halter-top sundress tied behind her delicate neck, leaving her shoulders bare. Her finger and toenails were painted to match the bold purple lilacs on her dress. Flat white sandals with random-colored jewels adorned her feet. And lastly, a pair of simple diamond studs sparkled on her earlobes, a diamond tennis bracelet on her right wrist and a shocking white tan line stood out on her bare ring finger; a glaring reminder of what she just lost.

 

 “Shall we go, darlin?” AJ wandered up to her; holding out his elbow for her to take.

 

“Most definitely!” She had a bounce in her step when she looped her arm through his and adjusted her white Gucci Matelassé bag’s chain/leather strap on her shoulder.

 

“Our kids are growing up, Mother.” Luke darted his eyes at Karl before watching AJ escort Kat to the door.

 

“Yeah, they are, Dad. You make sure to behave yourself, young man, and have our little girl home at a respectable hour.” Karl chuckled like a hyena when AJ flipped him the bird behind her back; his face burning with embarrassment.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

After a quick stop at the front desk, the two of them left the hotel and strolled down the street. AJ kept glancing down at the basket Kat swung back and forth in her free hand, and finally couldn’t contain his curiosity.

 

“What’s in the basket, princess?”

 

“I’m giving you the full local experience, Mr. Styles, so naturally I had room service pack us a lunch to enjoy on our first stop.” Shining emerald eyes darted up to his pale blues; a smirk tugging at her mouth.

 

“That was very thoughtful of you, darlin. Would you like me to carry it for ya?” He held his free hand out and she gladly handed it over. “So where is our first stop?”

 

“It is a hidden garden in the center of Paris called Jardin De Reuilly off of La Promenade Plantée. I used to jog there whenever we hit town.” She glanced up at him, catching the hesitant look in his eyes before he opened his mouth. “I never brought _him_ there. He’s not much for this type of thing. In fact, the only times he leaves home or his hotel room is to hit a bar, the shooting range or exercise in the desert or a gym. No, Mr. Styles, I wouldn’t dream of taking you anywhere Asshole’s been with me.”

 

“I appreciate it, princess.” He smiled down at her; his arm instinctively holding hers closer to his side. “So tell me about this place.”

 

“Well roughly translated, La Promenade Plantée means The Green Walkway and it is three miles of elevated green space built atop an abandoned railway-line. The path is enveloped in trees and shrubs to give it a private homey vibe during the day and a creepy Sleepy Hollow vibe at night.” She shuddered, pulling a face that he found positively adorable.

 

“Judging by your expression, ya went once at night?” He chuckled when she scrunched her nose and nodded with a frown. “And I assume that’s why we’re going while it’s still light out?” He threw his head back with a full belly laugh when she nodded with a blushing grin.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

To AJ’s surprise, Kat had thought of everything; from the blanket they spread out to sit on, to an assortment of sandwiches, cut veggies to dip in a few dressings, water, soft drinks and a light dessert.

 

By the time they finished their meal; they both flopped back on the blanket and groaned from the fullness of their bellies. It didn’t keep Kat down for long though. A few minutes later, she popped up and began packing the basket, telling him they were on a schedule and had to move on.

 

“Get that ass up, Mr. Styles.” She growled, trying to pull the blanket from beneath his body while he just laughed at her from the flat of his back. “AJ, if you fuck up my timeline, I swear I’ll put you in a storyline with Breezango.”

 

“Hey now! No need to get nasty.” He frowned, rolling to his feet and collecting the blanket. “You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?” He pouted and batted his eyes at her while he shoved the blanket into the basket she held out to him.

 

“I’m not mean enough to do that to Asshole.” She picked up her bag before staring straight-faced at AJ. They held eye contact for several seconds before cracking up. “That was so mean of me! They need a new writer.” She carried the basket over to the nearest trash bin and tossed the whole thing; turning to see a startled look on his face. “I paid for all of it and we can’t lug it around with us all over Paris.” She waved it off before snatching his arm and starting off across the green space.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“Ya brought me to a cemetery?” He looked down at her to see an enthusiastic nod. “You’re a very strange woman.”

 

“Oh hush up.” She smacked his solid bicep and tugged him passed the gates by his wrist. “This isn’t just any cemetery; it’s Pere Lachaise Cemetery. This is where Jim Morrison and Oscar Wilde are buried.”

 

“A Doors fan, are ya?”

 

“Oh hell yes! I love The Doors. There are days when I’ll play nothing but their music just to get it out of my system for a while. I went to great lengths to set up a few hundred playlists.” She laughed with a bright smile when he stopped in his tracks; jerking her to a halt, and gave her an incredulous look.

 

“A few hundred?”

 

“I can play everything by artist and then I have some set up for driving; those are usually aggressive, hard rock, and then there are the ones I have set for a good cry; got to get that emotional release, and a ton of others.” She shrugged and began to tug him along again, only to have him pull her into his side and drape an arm across her shoulders.

 

“Aggressive and emotional huh?”

 

“Yep.” She nodded, falling into step with him. “I hope I’m not profiling you or anything but I assume you’re into Country/Western?” She wrinkled her nose as if a foul smell was in the air until he yanked on her ponytail.

 

“It isn’t that bad, and I do like some Southern and Classic Rock.”

 

“I guess you’re allowed to breathe my air for a bit since you like Southern and Classic but we’ll have to expand your rock library if you want to stay in my presence for any length of time.” She winked at him while they strolled down the cobbled paths.

 

“This reminds me a lot of a cemetery I passed by in Louisiana. What?” He cocked his head at her when she stopped and arched a brow.

 

“Don’t make me smack you, Mr. Styles. You know damn well Louisiana got most of their customs and architecture from the French.”

 

“Okay.” He grinned; taking her hand and pulling her along.

 

“Okay what?”

 

“Nothing.” He shook his head with a grin, dropping her hand and running ahead of her when she started after him.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

The next stop on their day out was Belleville. AJ took her hand in his and kept her close to his side while they walked down the streets viewing street artists hard at work, listening to some performers and stopped at a Café Aux Folies for a drink.

 

“This is nice. I didn’t know what to expect when we got into the thick of the crowds but I’ve enjoyed seeing what the artisans come up with, and the street performers are alright. What are they called again?” AJ leaned back in his chair at their outdoor table.

 

“Bobos or what we’d consider bohemians. There is a more upscale area with stuff like this but it isn’t as fun to me as this place.” She leaned forward with one elbow on the table, resting her chin in her palm while she wistfully darted her eyes around. “I almost feel like they wouldn’t give a shit if I pitched a hammock and rocked myself to sleep to the music, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I know what ya mean.” AJ watched her, watch the people on the street, and all he could see was Kat swaying back and forth in his hammock at home.

 

He planned on asking her today if she’d consider staying at his place until she found somewhere to move. He’d been trying to work up the nerve to ask her for hours but figured he’d wait until they were in a quieter setting. Still the image of her wearing just one of his t-shirts, her hair loose and legs bare, stretched out on his hammock and dozing peacefully with a spring breeze rocking her – it just wouldn’t get out of his head.

 

“Votre  commande, mademoiselle.” A young Frenchman placed a bag on their table, nodded when she slipped him a few Francs and left them alone.

 

“What is this?” AJ leaned forward to look in the bag and blinked in surprise when she grabbed it off the table.

 

“You’ll have to wait and see, Mr. Styles. We have another stop to make before you get into the bag. Let’s go.” She gazed up at him when he pulled her chair out, rose to her feet and took his offered arm once again.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

They exited the Metro Station and walked a few blocks; picking up two cappuccinos on the way, until they reached the Seine River. The sun was nearing the horizon, fixing to set when Kat found a level spot in the grass and sat down; patting the space beside her for AJ.

 

“I know it seems like we’ve spent a majority of the day on the Metro but the places I want you to see are too far apart to go by foot. Well we could but we wouldn’t have made it here in time for this.” She opened the bag and pulled out three cartons, placing them between her and AJ.

 

“Well I get to mark the Eiffel Tower off my list.” He sighed happily, leaning back on his hands with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle.

 

“Don’t mark it off your list yet, Mr. Styles, and no, I have no intention of taking you up there today. What I have here are éclairs, profiterole; also known as cream puffs, and beignets.” She popped the lid of each container and showed him the contents.

 

“The éclairs are topped with chocolate and filled with custard. The profiterole are like éclairs but baked into small round puffs that hollow in the center when cooled. I ordered ours filled with whipped cream and topped with powdered sugar. And last but not least, the beignets are like our donuts except instead of the hole it is hollow inside and also topped with powdered sugar.” She held up each container as she explained the different desserts and sat them back down.

 

“So for this leg of our journey, I’ve supplied you with a bunch of unhealthy shit. We might die from this crap but we have cappuccino and pastries to sit back and enjoy, along with that.” She pointed across the river; the sun having just set while she distracted him, and not five seconds later the lights on the Eiffel Tower came to life.

 

“Holy shit.” AJ breathed out on a gasp; his eyes traveling up the well lit structure and his mouth gaping open.

 

“It’s all the difference in the world seeing it like this. During the day, it’s just a metal monstrosity but this – this is beautiful.” Kat smiled; her eyes taking in the breathtaking scene before darting down when she felt AJ grip her hand.

 

“Thank you.” His blue eyes shined with the reflected lights and Kat couldn’t see beyond that until she felt his lips press against her forehead.

 

“You’re most welcome.” She smiled fondly at him and AJ realized that it actually reached her eyes.

 

He thought back on the day and with startling clarity saw her eyes shine with joy and relaxation in each memory. He felt warmth in his chest when he became aware that he was indeed helping her heal.

 

“Open up, Mr. Styles.”

 

He came out of his musings when he felt a moist pastry push past his lips into his open mouth; blinking owlishly when he focused on Kat holding an éclair. He bit into it and groaned when the custard hit his taste buds.

 

“That tastes amazing.” He licked his lips and reached for a profiterole. “Your turn!” He chuckled; shoving the puffy pastry into her mouth and laughed when she scowled up at him with whipped cream all over lips and chin. “Let me help ya with that, darlin.” He leaned closer; watching her eyes widen and focus on his mouth, before he gently swiped his finger across her chin and sucked the cream into his mouth.

 

‘Were you really expecting him to kiss you, Kat? Idiot.’ She scolded herself but continued to watch him clean the cream off of her face; her lips tingling when his finger passed over them and disappeared between his lovely lips.

 

“There we go; all better, princess.” AJ beamed at her; his eyes twinkling in the night lights. “Let’s blow up my cheat day with these delicious treats and watch that killer view. What do you say?” He scooted next to her until they were shoulder-to-shoulder and held up a beignet for her to nibble on.

 

“I’m for it except this is just a view. Our last stop will be the killer view.”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

After a long Metro ride, they stepped off and made their way to the Montparnasse Tower. Katrina pulled two tickets from her bag and they were allowed entry, and led to the elevator.

 

“Holy shit!” AJ held on to the railing inside the elevator, turning wide eyes to the chuckling Kat. “Isn’t this thing moving a little fast?”

 

“Yes, it’ll take us from the ground floor to the 56th floor in 38 seconds. That is 19 feet per second. The tower has 6 underground levels and 59 above ground. Our destination is the observation deck on the 56th.” She pried his hand loose from the railing and smothered a grin when he interlaced his fingers with hers.

 

“Relax, Mr. Styles; it’ll all be over in about 2 seconds.” She patted his cheek with her free hand when the elevator dinged their arrival. “Follow me, handsome.” She led him out and slid her hand up to rest in the crook of his arm. “This restaurant is called Le Ceil de Paris which aptly means The Sky of Paris, and we have a reservation.”

 

“Am I dressed for this place?” He stopped her a few feet from the maitre d’ and ran his hands over his polo down to his jean-covered thighs.

 

“I absolutely refuse to say you look phenomenal but I will say you look perfect.” She grinned, holding out her hand.

 

“That’ll do.” He chuckled with flushed cheeks and took her hand.

 

AJ was a little shocked when she told the maitre d’ their reservations were under Styles. For some reason that sparked something inside him that made him swell with pride – and a significant amount of lust.

 

The possessive feelings combined within him enough to step between Kat and the maitre d’. He scowled at the small man; delighting in the fact that he scared him enough to take a few steps back, before he pulled out Katrina’s chair.

 

“Why thank you, Mr. Styles.” She sat, waiting until he eased her chair towards the table before she set her bag on the next chair.

 

“You’re welcome, my lady.” He took the seat next to her, running his gaze over her still perfect appearance even after this active day out.

 

The stuffy Frenchman handed over their menus with a few words to Kat and left them alone.

 

“You’re gonna have to translate this for me. If I fake my way through it, I’ll end up ordering some type of slug soup.” He leaned towards her, talking out of the side of his mouth.

 

Katrina’s adorably light laughter added to the warmth building within his chest.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“Well I have to say my first venture into French cuisine went well thanks to you.” AJ groaned, sat back and patted his flat abdomen. “I’ll blame ya for every pound I put on due to this day’s excursion. My gut will be a muffin top over my tights until I work it off in the gym.”

 

“Please! This cheat day isn’t going to do a damn thing to those tight abs of yours.” She waved him off with a roll of her emerald eyes and turned her attention to the waiter.

 

AJ listened to her speak in fluid French; his rapt attention on her mouth while she conversed with the waiter, handing him a black American Express card.

 

“We’re moving on, Mr. Styles.” Kat placed her linen napkin on the table and AJ was pulling her chair out before it settled.

 

“What about your credit card?”

 

“We’re not done here. He’ll bring it to me outside at the Champagne Bar on the deck.” She settled her hand on his bicep once she looped her arm through and turned her enchanting eyes up to him. “You’re about to see the last stop on our tour – your killer view.”

 

The two sidled up to the bar; AJ handing her a crystal flute before taking one for himself, and let Kat lead him to a table by the safety glass barricade. Kat dropped her bag on the table and leaned against the see-through wall.

 

“I give you Paris, Mr. Styles.” She smiled brightly up at the look of awe on his face.

 

From there, he had a panoramic view of the city all lit up in its romantic majesty. It was almost as breathtaking as the young woman at his side pointing out different sites while sipping champagne.

 

The Eiffel Tower was easy to see directly across from the Tower but she turned his attention to such places as The Louvre, Notre Dame, Arc de Triomphe and Sacré-Coeur; giving short history lessons on each place.

 

“I wanted to work in The Louvre and Sacré-Coeur today but decided on the nighttime activities by the Seine and up here. Sunset by the Seine made it an easy choice but look!” She bent a little at the waist to aim a telescope towards The Louvre, held it steady and stepped aside so he could use it.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful? I went inside once but love the exterior more than the art. I guess I’m an architecture kind of girl and never entered the museum again.” She gave a small shrug and smirk, turning to take her card from the waiter and two more flutes of champagne to replace their empty ones.

 

“The Louvre at night is so romantic. Just walking around and listening to the cellists and violinists playing in the compound outside makes the exterior more precious to me than any art hanging on their walls.” She sighed, and he could hear the longing in her tone.

 

“I haven’t seen the art but I know it wouldn’t appeal to me either. You’re right about that building though.” He pulled back to look at her, accepting another glass of champagne and sipped from it when she glanced through the scope, moving it to another position.

 

“That is the Sacré-Coeur, Paris’ most famous church and; while it is lovely during the day, nothing compares to it at night.” She smiled; adjusting the focus to zoom in.

 

It must have been the champagne or the amazing day she gave him or just the sheer beauty of his companion and the surrounding city because AJ soon found himself standing behind her; his body pressed along her back and ass with his chin resting on her shoulder.

 

He half expected her to elbow him in the gut or to physically pitch him over the glass barricade for his audacity to touch her so intimately. Shockingly, she arched her right brow, darting that eye to him with a slight smirk before returning her attention to the scope.

 

“Take a look.” She pulled her head back and to the side so he could just move his a few inches to see from his current position.

 

“It’s beautiful.” He grinned; placing his empty hand on her abdomen. “What are all those people doing sitting on the stairs and standing around? Are they waiting for mass?”

 

“Nope, look closer. Unlike the Louvre, the Sacré-Coeur isn’t the place for a romantic walk. At night, people grab some beer, find a spot on the steps and sing along with street musicians well into the night.” She giggled when he turned a look of surprise to her.

 

“Partyin’ on the steps of a church? Really?”

 

“Really!” She nodded; barely restraining her laughter. “It is so much fun too! I suppose I’ll just have to make another schedule with different sites the next time we come here. You have to press your face against the wall of the Louvre and look down, and hanging out on the steps of the Sacré-Coeur is a must.”

 

“Next time?” He turned his face away from the scope; not realizing just how close they were, until his nose brushed her temple while his lips ghosted over her cheek when he spoke.

 

“I had such a good time with you today I wouldn’t object to another outing here. I mean we are doing Italy tomorrow.” She slid her eyes to meet his; the weight of this charged exchange affecting their breathing.

 

“I would love a repeat performance of today the next time we come to the City of Love and Light, if I remember correctly.” He cocked his head at her looking for affirmation to which she nodded.

 

“Do you feel up to sitting down and having another glass before we head back to the hotel?” She held up her empty flute; wagging her eyebrows at him.

 

“Sounds like a plan, darlin.” He took a step back, separating from her only to lead her to the table with a hand in the small of her back.

 

Once they were seated side by side, they sipped from the fresh flutes on the table and gazed out over the city in companionable silence. AJ kept running through how to word his request to her; his eyes occasionally glancing up at her before he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table.

 

“What’s on your mind, Mr. Styles?” Katrina asked without averting her gaze from the skyline.

 

“I have a proposition for ya.”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


	6. Chapter 6

_“I have a proposition for ya.”_

 

It was the last thing on her mind when she went to sleep curled up against his side with her left hand over his heart.

 

It was the first thing on her mind when she woke up; her head on his chest, her left hand resting on his right hip and left thigh wedged between his legs.

 

Aside from that wandering hand, this seemed to be the way she slept with AJ. She woke up in this same position since they started sharing a bed. She was never one that liked to cuddle – until now, it seems.

 

He stayed absolutely still on his back; his hands shifting positions on her back but always holding her to him.

 

_“I have a proposition for ya.”_

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

**Le Ceil de Paris flashback**

 

AJ stumbled through his proposal of offering her a place to stay until she got on her feet; mentally and emotionally, and found the time to hunt down a place to live.

 

He had told her that she had enough on her plate dealing with her failed engagement and keeping on top of her demanding job within the company; she didn’t need to add house-hunting and realtors to that list.

 

He said that he had a big house on a large piece of property in Georgia; plenty of room for her to decompress and relax. He even had a hammock in his yard that she could call her own if she so wished.

 

_“The best part is that Asshole doesn’t know where I live.”_

 

She could tell he was uncomfortable with his delivery of the offer but sure of the offer itself. Perhaps the most endearing thing of all was the fear of rejection on his face while he gave all the pros and zero cons to her moving in for a while.

 

When he finished his speech, he couldn’t maintain eye contact with her; choosing to sip from his champagne and stare out at the Paris skyline, all with an adorable flush to his cheeks.

 

In all the time she’s seen AJ in the ring during his long career, or backstage since he came on with the company, she’d never seen him so unsure of himself until this moment.

 

Deciding to end the poor man’s torment, she placed her hand on top of his, gave it a gentle squeeze and thanked him; telling him she’d seriously think about it.

 

It was the best she could do at the time.

 

He gave her a lot to think about – and think about it she did.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

She thought about it when they returned to their hotel. She thought about it during the drive to Venice. She thought about it when she showed him all the tourists’ spots; walking arm-in-arm through the city.

 

She especially thought about it when he spread his legs and opened his arms; letting her lean back against his chest during their gondola ride to a nice restaurant for a candlelit dinner.

 

He didn’t bring it up again; choosing to let her think it over without feeling pressured, but she could see it in his eyes. It was lurking there in those soft blue depths. The worry of if she’d accept or reject his offer hovered over them along with his unspoken curiosity.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

The four of them had talked it over and concluded that they didn’t have to hide behind closed doors at the venues; at least not through the entirety of the show, since Dean had discovered that Kat was using AJ’s locker room as an office.

 

Oh they would definitely stay behind those doors as much as possible but as long as one of them was with her, they could venture out to Gorilla or catering.

 

They chose the wrong time to make this decision.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Dean had woken up early in Venice, dressed and hung around outside the hotel; knowing perfectly well that Katrina loved to sightsee in Italy. She had always made a point of venturing out into the cities of Spain, Italy and just Paris while in France during every overseas tour.

 

He never went with her and she never pushed him after asking once. She’d tell him what she had planned, ask if he wanted her to stay for some reason, and leave early if his answer was no.

 

Looking back on it, he was ashamed to remember that Roman went with her on more than one occasion but Dean never did. It was something a lover – a boyfriend should do with the woman of his dreams and he couldn’t be bothered to leave their hotel room. He planned to rectify that now.

 

He knew this little venture wouldn’t even scratch the surface of making up for his mistakes but he knew it was something she enjoyed and he wanted to do something to make her happy again.

 

He stood fidgeting outside in the early morning light; shifting his weight from foot-to-foot, crossing and uncrossing his arms over his chest to biting at his nails, wondering if maybe today would be the first day she didn’t go explore. It was possible given what he’d done to her that she’d choose to stay in until the show.

 

Not five minutes of debating whether he should just go back inside and give up, the front doors slid open and his beloved Katrina emerged; closing her eyes and smiling at the sun hitting her upturned face.

 

His heart caught in his throat – twice; once at the sight of her in that bright floral print sundress, and the second time because she wasn’t alone. He scowled when she held a hand out behind her and none other than AJ Styles took it, placing it in the crook of his elbow before escorting her down the street.

 

Fury flooded Dean’s veins at the sight of Styles’ hands on his lady’s person but instead of confronting them now, he chose to follow and observe them on their day out. He knew himself well enough to know he’d blow up, make a scene and piss off Kat even more. He didn’t want to upset her more; it was counterproductive to his goals, but he was furious and his temper tended to short out the filter between his brain and mouth.

 

Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew he had no right to be angry; he brought this on himself with his lies and infidelity, but he told that part of his brain to shut the fuck up.

 

Katrina was his and he wasn’t going to let that redneck sweep in and steal her away from him.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Dean’s anger grew throughout the day; watching Styles casually interact with Kat. He was playing it smooth but Dean could see what he was up to. He was working that Southern charm on his girl; trying to open her up and put her at ease, and it made Dean see red.

 

The longer the day went on, Dean could see it work when the sadness lifted from her haunted eyes and a smile took up residence on her face.

 

‘She can’t be this naïve.’

 

AJ played the perfect Southern gentleman and let her precede him into establishments while he held the door. He positioned himself between her and the fast-moving tourists to keep her from harm; holding up a protective arm to keep anyone from jostling her. He held her chair out when they stopped for lunch, coffee and snacks.

 

‘He’s just trying to get in your pants, darlin. Don’t fall for this shit.’

 

He would lean in to talk to her; his lips brushing her hair or ear if they were close or lure her in by speaking softly if there was space between them. He would slide his arm back from her hand, taking hers and entwining their fingers or move his hand to the small of her back to lead her.

 

‘Can he possibly touch her anymore than he already is without getting arrested for public indecency?’

 

Dean’s turbulent thoughts and unfamiliarity with the city derailed his plans of stalking his ex when they boarded a gondola. It was the only one docked remotely close to them. Dean would have to wait for it to pass; hide in the shadows, and run back a block or two to find another to follow them in.

 

He couldn’t picture catching up to them while in hot pursuit in a gondola, of all things, so he gritted his teeth and glared at the unsuspecting Georgian.

 

‘Damn it!’

 

He ducked back into a darkened doorway when AJ settled into the gondola and held a hand out to help Kat aboard. His hands clenched into tight fists at his sides when the Georgian spread his legs, turning her around with his hands on her hips and guided her down to recline back against him.

 

‘That motherfucker! Pressing his junk up against her ass like that! I’ll kill that son of a bitch!’

 

Dean seethed; eyes narrowed to frosty slits of rage while he was forced to stand there and watch AJ Styles rest a hand on Kat’s abdomen, lean in close to her ear and whisper something that made her laugh echo off the old buildings.

 

As soon as the coast was clear, he stepped from the shadows, stared off in the direction they were taken and then turned, slowly making his way back to the hotel.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

He bided his time; arrived at the arena early, watched and waited for them to arrive. His anger continued to roll in his gut like an incoming tide.

 

He saw them enter as a unit; The Club surrounding her like a personal security team against him – the man that loved her – of all people.

 

He continued to wait until the numbers dwindled when Gallows and Anderson went out for their match. Styles, of course, stayed with her and even had the audacity to escort her to catering; that ever-present hand in the small of her back. They chose a table away from the others but Dean could hear his fellow co-workers talk among themselves.

 

They spoke of the split between them, Dean cheating, Kat leaving him and speculated on AJ moving in to snatch her up for himself. No matter which conversation he overheard, he was the bad guy; someone Kat never should have trusted in the first place and AJ was the better choice, a better man.

 

Dean ignored the pain in his chest when he catches AJ glancing at the line moving down the serving tables, and figures they’ll make their move to get food soon. He leaves his current hiding spot; surprising The Usos that were seated closest to him, and wanders down the nearest hall, knowing it connects with the one closest to Kat’s table.

 

“Do you have your phone?” Jey turns his wide eyes towards his brother after watching Dean storm off with a dark look at his ex fiancée.

 

“Yeah.” Jimmy pulls it from his pocket, holding it in his hands on the table.

 

“Call Rome cuz I got a bad feeling about this.” Jey kept his gaze on AJ and Katrina while his brother sent their cousin a quick text.

 

Dean waited in the hall just feet from Kat until he heard AJ ask if he could make her a plate. He rolled his eyes in irritation; the Georgian’s charm grating on his nerves. His girl agreed; of course, with a ‘thank you’, and he glanced around the corner to see the Phenomenal One leave the table.

 

Once AJ was in line and moving down it among other people, Dean stepped out, grabbed Kat by her upper arm and jerked her out of her chair; pulling her into the hallway.

 

“What are you doing?” Kat gasped when her back met the wall; Dean’s hands gripping her shoulders and icy eyes narrowed on her emerald. “Let go of me.” She growled out when he crowded her with his large body; staring up at him.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“We have nothing to talk about.”

 

“Shut up and listen to me!” He shook her a bit; grimacing when a hiss escaped her mouth from her head impacting the unforgiving concrete behind her. “What the fuck do you have going on with Styles?” He focused on his anger; holding onto it like a hungry dog to a steak bone.

 

“I don’t have anything going on with AJ. He’s been kind enough to take care of me after you broke my fucking heart!” She glared up at him; angry tears forming in her eyes.

 

“I don’t believe you! I saw the two of you out today. It looked like he was doing more than taking care of your broken heart, darlin, and you sure were smiling a lot for a heartbroken woman.” He gritted out of clenched teeth; leaning his forehead against hers and staring directly in her eyes.

 

“You followed me?” Pure outrage exploded from her usually peaceful eyes; her body straining against his hold to be free.

 

“It wasn’t my intention.” Dean frowned with a shrug of one shoulder. “I waited for you outside to go with you today; to make you happy, but you showed up with him! So yeah, I followed you to keep an eye on him!”

 

“You don’t get to go anywhere with me anymore! You couldn’t make me happy if you had a time machine and promised to go back and not fuck those women because I would still know that you fucking lied and cheated on me who knows how many times!” She grated out while tears streamed down her cheeks.

 

“I apologized for all of that. I get that you’re mad and I’ll give you some space before we talk it over but you can’t trust that prick.” Dean cupped her cheek, keeping her head still when she furiously began to shake it no. “He’s just trying to lay you. I saw the way he was all handsy and getting all close to whisper in your ear. All men know that trick, darlin.”

 

“You don’t get to talk shit about AJ or his friends. You don’t get to stalk me across a city to keep an eye on whomever I’m with and you don’t have the right to be jealous!” She sighed; a lump forming in her throat when his eyes shined with unshed tears. “You did this, Dean, and now you live with it until you get over it. This is not fixable.”

 

“No, it is if you’d let me fix it.” Desperation bled into his voice when Kat kept shaking her head and avoiding his gaze. “I can fix this! You just can’t let that bastard take what’s mine before you give me my chance, baby.”

 

“I’m not yours anymore.”

 

“Yes, you are! You’ll always be mine!” He gripped her arms, pulling her flush to him.

 

“Dean, you’re hurting me.” Her voice choked on her tears.

 

“Hey!” The sound of clattering plates and utensils impacting the floor along with the angered voice of one of their own halted all conversation in the room and drew their attention to his concerned face.

 

AJ was coming back with a plate of food in each hand and; seeing Kat missing, darted his gaze around to spot her when he saw Ambrose pinning her to a wall. “Let ‘er go, ya son of a bitch!” The plates fell to the ground without a thought while he ran to get to her side.

 

“You stay out of my business, Styles, and keep your damn hands off of my woman!” Dean turned towards the approaching AJ; keeping a hold on Kat’s arm with one hand and fisting the other at his side.

 

His focus was solely on the Georgian until his woman was ripped from his grasp and he turned into a big fist that put him flat on his back. Pain exploded through his cheek; his hand instantly cradling it while fire radiated through the rest of his face.

 

He shifted his jaw back and forth to make sure it was still attached and opened his eyes to see Roman glaring down at him. He had situated Kat behind him, handing her off to Seth and stood his ground between them.

 

“You too, brother?” Dean leveled his gaze on his best friend; sliding it to the right to Seth; who held a shaking Kat in his arms. “Both of you?”

 

“This isn’t us versus you, Dean. I know in that confused head of yours it might seem like that but it isn’t.” Seth said softly; his sad chocolate brown eyes glancing down at the trembling woman buried in his chest.

 

“Then tell me what it is about, Rollins. Tell me why my two best friends; my brothers are standing between me and what’s mine!” Dean snapped at him but kept his gaze on the fuming Samoan.

 

“She isn’t yours anymore!” Roman’s voice boomed through the halls; still so angry that his chest heaved for breath and his big fists at the ready at his sides. “I love you, man, but you did this to yourself and this behavior is scaring the shit out of everyone; mostly her!”

 

AJ ran past Dean; not giving him a second glance, pat Roman’s shoulder on the way by him, and took a willing Katrina from Seth. “Are ya alright, darlin? Did he hurt ya?” He ran his hands down her arms, catching her wince when his fingers traced over her biceps. “Let me see, Kit-Kat.” He eased her hoodie down to the crook of her elbows and Roman’s growl drowned his out when he saw the finger-shaped marks on her skin.

 

“You marked her up!” Roman fisted Dean’s shirt and hefted him to his feet like he weighed nothing; drawing his other fist back to swing.

 

“Roman, no!” Kat’s small hand settled open-palmed on his fist (it was too small to do anything else); her free hand in the crook of that arm’s elbow while she stared up at him. “Let him go, Ro.” She nodded at him when his stormy grays darted to her and back to Dean; forcing his hand to release his brother.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Hunter pushed his way through the crowd that formed at the entrance to the hall and stopped to survey the scene.

 

Kat moved to stand protectively in front of Roman; his heaving chest brushing against her back with each breath. AJ and a disturbed Seth flanked Kat, keeping themselves between Roman and their boss.

 

AJ caught Hunter’s eyes and directed his attention to Katrina’s bruised arms with a pointed gaze before darting his eyes at Dean and back to Hunter. The look that crossed his boss’ face told him he understood.

 

“Seth, take Roman to the trainer’s room to have that hand looked at.” Kat spoke to her friend at her left while shrugging on her hoodie.

 

“Maybe you should come too?” Seth turned worried brown eyes to her once he had a hold of the angry Samoan.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“We’ll be right behind ya, Rollins.” AJ told the former Architect of The Shield, wrapping an arm across Kat’s back and settling his hand on her waist. “You’re going, princess.”

 

“Katrina, don’t give Styles any bullshit over this and do what he says. Go with them.” Hunter watched her sad eyes fix on Dean while she remained rooted to the spot. She seemed torn between walking away and wanting to comfort the man even though she knew he didn’t deserve it. “Go with AJ, Kit-Kat.” He made the choice for her, standing between them and breaking the connection.

 

“Come on, darlin.”

 

“Get back to work!” Hunter yelled at the rest of the onlookers, watching them quickly disperse before he focused on Dean. “I’m booking you a flight home tonight, Ambrose. I will personally drive you to the hotel to pack your shit and I will watch you board that flight to make sure you leave.” He pointed a hard finger at him while stepping into his personal space. “You will stay in the States until our first show back, and then you will report to the arena to do your job. You will stay away from Katrina and The Club unless one of them approaches you or you will be officially suspended unlike this nice little vacation I’m giving you. Am I understood?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded his head and winced when the movements made his jaw throb with pain.

 

“Let’s go grab your gear and I’ll take you to the trainers first. They should be cleared out by the time we get there.” Hunter held his hand out, directing him towards his locker room and followed along behind him.

 

Dean kept his scowl firmly in place during the walk to his locker room, the trainers’ room and out of the arena to Hunter’s car.

 

The thoughts plaguing his mind were that his two brothers turned on him, and Kat protected Roman from getting in trouble too.

 

AJ Styles was actively pursuing his woman even if neither of them were aware of it.

 

He knew he could get her back; talk her around to giving him another chance, if he could only get her alone, and the chances of that were slim to none with her protectors constantly hovering over her.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Dean had been sent home and removed from the rest of the overseas tour. Hunter had called AJ that night and informed him of it; said he had personally taken him to the airport and saw him off. AJ breathed a sigh of relief and a split second later, asked him if any action would be taken against Roman.

 

“No. He was defending a woman in imminent need. He had no time to call me or anyone in management so I can’t hold it against him. I wouldn’t hold it against anyone.” He sighed heavily before huffing out a slight laugh. “And let’s not forget that Katrina is management and she pretty much made her position clear on the matter, standing in front of him like she did.”

 

“Good. The big man might irritate me sometimes but I wouldn’t want to see him get into trouble for protecting her like that.” In his mind, he was thinking that Dean was lucky Roman got to him first.

 

“I just wanted to let you guys know so you can breathe a little easier.” Hunter went silent for a moment and AJ could hear the sound of his turn signal over the open line. “How is she?”

 

“Just when she starts to loosen up, he does something that makes her shut down again. She’ll be fine though. Karl won’t let her stay locked up in her head too long.” He snorted; leaning in the doorway to the den of their suite and seeing Kat squirm while Karl tickled the bottom of her feet. “He’s really good at the Mother Hen routine.”

 

“All of you seem to fit the bill if you ask me. You do realize that she’s free to room with Roman or even get her own suite now with him gone?” Hunter added while he pulled into his parking space and cut the engine.

 

“Naw, we’re keeping her.”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

They had just returned to their hotel suite in Madrid, Spain after the show. It was the last one and they’d be leaving for Tokyo in the morning. The boys had gotten into the habit – thanks to Katrina – of packing their bags the night before; just keeping a change of clothes and their toiletries bag out for their morning shower and trip.

 

AJ kept a close eye on Katrina since the blow up with Dean. He had left physical and emotional bruises in his wake. The marks on her arms were still a nasty purple/green combination. He couldn’t help but frown every time he saw them before they climbed into bed.

 

At nights, she immediately scooted into his side; resting her cheek on his chest and a hand on his side or flat belly. She slept peacefully in his embrace and AJ – he felt an aching burn in his heart that strangely wasn’t painful.

 

“How do ya feel about nature?” He chuckled at the odd look she gave him across the bed; the two of them packing their bags.

 

“That was pretty random there, Mr. Styles. I love nature. I love the outdoors.” She folded up her last shirt, placed it on top, and zipped up her bag. “You’re such a gentleman. Thank you, sir.” She smiled when he rushed to her side of the bed, picked up her bag and placed it beside his by the door. “Now why are you asking about nature?” She asked with her hands on her hips; head tilted and eyes narrowed on him.

 

“It has to do with my part of our deal. Sit down, Princess.” He patted the bed and sat beside her; hand on her bare thigh. It brought a grin to his face. “At least you’re wearing my gear now even if I’m the only one that gets to see it.” He ran a finger under the shoulder strap of one of his personal tanks. It was so big on her small frame that she wore it as a nightgown.

 

“I ran out for a drink of water the other morning and I think Karl got a peek. He kept blushing and not looking me in the eye all damn day.” She lowered her head with a blush tingeing her cheeks. “I guess he thought I was naked underneath.”

 

“Good point. It isn’t like he’d know ya wear panties under it. Ow!” He snapped his head towards her with a furrowed brow, rubbing the sting out of his bicep. “What was that for?”

 

“How do you know I wear panties underneath?”

 

“Well darlin, ya move around in your sleep a lot and sometimes that shirt rides up. Stop that!” He snatched her hand out of the air before it connected with his arm again and kept his hold. “Geez, ya act like I lay here and stare at your ass all night and that ain’t true. Ya always end up draped against my side before morning.” He smirked when her blush spread down her chest.

 

“So we were talking about your part of the deal.” She cleared her throat and steered the conversation back to the subject.

 

“Well there is a ton of stuff I know ya haven’t seen in Tokyo; things only residents see or people like me and the boys that stayed long enough to discover over time.” He draped an arm across her back while still cradling that wrist in his hand. “I thought about the day you gave me in Paris and I realized that took an exceptional amount of planning on your part to get the timing right. It was beyond a shadow of a doubt one of the most amazing days of my life. Thank you again, for that.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“I also got to see what your job entails since we’ve been sharing space and I’ve seen how planning things down to the second is wrapped up in everything ya do. So I figured I could plan out a day to squeeze in as much stuff as we can possibly see or me and the boys can take ya to a place that is very special to us.” He knew he had her attention when she gave that inquisitive tilt of her head.

 

“There are things to do but absolutely no planning involved. It is all when or if you want to do something. The choice is yours but I need to know before we leave in the morning so I can have the arrangements made for our arrival.” He gave her a quick kiss on her temple and disappeared a moment later into the bathroom.

 

“That insufferable man.” She groaned; flopping back on the bed and subconsciously pulling the shirt down to make sure her panties are covered.

 

“Knock knock.” Karl rapped on the door and poked his head in.

 

 _‘Perfect timing.’_ She mused to herself.

 

“Finn is on the phone for you.” He held up his cell; moving in and sitting at her head when she beckoned him in. “She’s here, Irish.” He tossed the phone down beside her head and flopped back to lie on the opposite side of the bed; the phone between them.

 

“’Ello, luv! I’ve missed ya!” Finn’s Irish accent rang through the room; his enthusiasm so infectious that they both smiled.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Finn. How are you feeling?”

 

“Kit-Kat, I’m fine. I should be tha one askin’ ya. Are tha guys takin’ good care of ya?”

 

“They’ve been perfect.” She grinned; turning her head to meet Karl’s gaze. “Children; perfect children. If I knew they were like this before I would’ve assigned them a PA as a babysitter.”

 

“Hey! We are not children!” Karl poked her side, making her flinch and laugh.

 

“They have food fights, Finn!” She squealed when he dug his fingers in and went to town on her ribs.

 

“He does it too when he’s with us! He isn’t innocent here, sweetheart. He might look like Peter fucking Pan but don’t forget he paints himself up as a demon.” Karl smiled ear-to-ear when she rolled and curled up, trying to escape his insistent fingers.

 

“Oy! I dinna look like Peter Pan!” Finn shouted over Kat’s raucous laughter. “Now leave ‘er alone so she kin breathe, ya arse!”

 

“Fine! You’re such a buzzkill.” He huffed; settling on his back again.

 

“Are ya alright, luv?” He asked when she calmed down a few seconds later.

 

“I’d be better if AJ or these clowns would tell me where they plan on taking me in Japan.” She pouted at Karl’s secretive smirk before rolling to her side and propping her head up in her palm. “Do you know this ‘special place’ AJ was referring to, my Prince?” She asked with a mischievous glint in her emerald gaze.

 

“Oh I know it, luv, but I’m not gonna tell ya. They would whoop me arse if I told ya an’ no amount o’ beggin’ will make me so don’ try it.” He barked out a laugh at her groan of frustration. “I will tell ya I wish I was there wit’ ya. Tha four of us made that our place; it is special, and they wanna share it wit’ ya. We all do. I hope tha’ helps make your decision.”

 

“Thank you, Finn.” She sighed with a dreamy smile. It was like all the tension released from her body and she melted into the mattress beneath her.

 

“Way to stand up to her too, ya big pushover.” AJ walked back into the bedroom in a pair of shorts, running a towel over his hair. “I thought for sure she’d give a little whine and ya’d cave but ya kept your balls.”

 

“Shaddup! Yur dere and likely ta wilt wit’ dose eyes blinkin’ all pretty at ya. My balls are intact, fella.”

 

“Oh my God! Can we stop talking about balls?” Kat covered her eyes with one hand, shaking her head at their childishness.

 

“Because ya asked so nicely, luv.”

 

“Yes, darlin.”

 

“What an arse kisser.”

 

“Look whose talkin’, Lucky Charms.”

 

“Hick!”

 

“Leprechaun!”

 

“Shut it!” Kat stared at AJ with wide, unbelieving eyes – and Karl rolled on to his side, clutching his stomach and laughing his head off.

 

“Sorry, luv.” She could hear Finn’s pout through the phone.

 

“I’m not. He called me a hick. Ow!” AJ jumped when she pinched the flesh just above his waistband. “You’re a very violent woman. Maybe you should be my next feud. That stung like hell. Did you pinch and twist?” He held that arm over his head and rubbed at the skin with his other hand.

 

“You’re such a fucking diva.” Karl pointed at him with eyes wet from tears of laughter.

 

“Kit-Kat, I don’ mean ta bring the mood down but I need ta know wha’ ya want from the house so I kin arrange a truck if need be.” Finn cleared his throat, waiting patiently when a heavy silence fell on their end of the line.

 

“I just want my wardrobe, jewelry, keepsakes – you know, photo albums and the little stuff I have from my childhood. I doubt we need more than two trunks or just a truckbed.” She shrugged; running a hand over her hair.

 

“Okay then, luv. I’ll call him an’ let him know when we’re comin’ so he kin be gone. In the meantime, enjoy your time wit’ tha’ guys if ya decide ta go an’ I’ll handle everythin’ here.”

 

“Thank you, Finn. Love you.”

 

“Luv ya too. G’nite!”

 

They echoed his farewell and ended the call. AJ could feel Kat begin to withdraw again and darted his blue eyes to his brother; a plea within their depths.

 

_Do something_

 

“Did he ask if you can handle the great outdoors already?” Karl poked her side again; grinning when she jumped.

 

“What is it about nature? Are we mountain-climbing? Because I have news for you two, I’d smoke you up a mountain.” Kat sighed, flopping back beside Karl.

 

“You? But you’re just a lil’ girly-girl.” He patted her on the head; tilting his head back to look at the laughing AJ. “What? Ow!” His smile morphed to pain when her hand drifted over, pinched and twisted the skin of his pec beneath his t-shirt. “Jesus! She is violent!” He hopped to his feet and clutched his chest with a grimace.

 

“Who is the diva now?” AJ bent over laughing; pointing at his brother’s scowling face. “Get out of here so I can put the hellcat to bed.”

 

“Yeah, maybe she’ll retract her claws after a night of sleep but I’d still watch my tit if I was you.” Karl smirked at Kat, patting her head quickly before running to the door. “Good night, sweetheart, bro.” He waved over his shoulder and pulled the door shut behind him.

 

“You ready for bed, darlin?” AJ lifted a brow when he pulls back the covers but Kat refused to move.

 

“I’m too tired to get up. Can you sleep around me?”

 

“Nope but I can move you.” He plants a knee on the bed, slides an arm under her back and knees, gently lifts her against his bare chest; smiling softly when her arms encircle his neck and shoulders, and pivots his upper body to place her head on the pillow.

 

She stares solemnly into his eyes when he lowers her; letting her hands slip from his shoulders to trail down his chest as he straightens up. Emerald pools watch him turn off the light and slip into bed beside her, lying on his side facing her. She continues to silently appraise him when his strong right arm stretches across her; his hand latching on to her waist and pulls her relaxed form into the warmth of his chest.

 

In a sudden burst of clarity that is as sharp and bright as a bolt of lightning, Katrina Masters comes to the realization that she is extremely comfortable in the presence of AJ Styles.

 

She was prepared to walk away the night Karl found her and promised Finn that he’d look after her. She heard AJ when he asked why she was their problem; their unwanted burden. He didn’t want any part of the drama she would bring them…until he did.

 

From that first night on, he had been the one to help her sleep, give her comfort and chase off her nightmares. He was the one that primarily watched over her at the arenas. He was the one that came to her rescue when Dean cornered her both times. Roman and Seth were there too but AJ’s focus was getting her to safety and had to deal with the fallout afterwards.

 

AJ Styles was the man that she took out and showed off two of her favorite cities in the world but more important was the fact that he loved it too. She had been worried about Paris but he loved every second of what she did for him. He said that it was one of the most amazing days of his life.

 

“What are ya thinking about?” His honey-sweet whisper startled her out of her thoughts; finding that she had been staring into his eyes this whole time.

 

“I was thinking that you are an amazing man.” She whispered back; leaning forward to place a kiss over his heart. “Thank you.” She burrowed into his chest, rubbing her cheek over the light dusting of hair, and released a sigh of contentment.

 

“You’re welcome.” He feels the warmth from her lips on his flesh spark in his chest, and the resulting flame begins to build and spread. He can feel his cheeks are flushed when he rubs one over her hair. “Good night, darlin.”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“I’ve always hated these long flights. I’d be more likely to fall asleep if I slept on the floor.” Kat mumbles grumpily, pulling her blanket up to her shoulders and fidgets in her seat to find a comfortable position.

 

“At least you’re short. I’d have more leg room in a Mini Cooper.” Roman growls behind her; his legs bumping the back of her seat for the millionth time when he resituates them again. “By the time I work the kinks out of my knees it’s time to get on the return flight home.”

 

“Come here, Princess.” AJ lifts the armrest between them, slips his arm behind her shoulders and pulls her into his side. “Better?” He tilts his head, looking down at her when she sighs and nods her head, snuggling into his chest.

 

Seth elbowed Roman; rolling his eyes at the irritated Samoan’s scowl, and jutted his chin towards Kat curled up like a kitten virtually in the Georgian’s lap. A smile tugged at his mouth when he heard Roman sigh and a sense of calm moved through both of them.

 

All of this drama with Dean has taken a toll on all three of them. The three men were (are) tight; coming up to the main roster together, and Katrina managed to carve out a niche in their private family with little to no effort. She became a little sister to Roman and Seth, and they still loved her despite the split between her and their brother.

 

“He’s good for her.” Seth whispered to Roman; turning his head when he felt those gray eyes on him.

 

“It’s too soon to even consider it. She still cries over Dean. They were together a long time and it just ended a little over a week ago.” Roman hissed back; frowning when Seth shrugged with a grin.

 

“I stand by what I said but to make your cranky ass happy, I’ll say he’s good to her.” Seth made a face at Roman before turning to his side to get comfortable.

 

The Samoan focused his gaze between the seats; watching his little sister sleep peacefully while AJ absently stroked his fingers through her hair. It was probably the first time that Roman had observed Styles touch Kat and it didn’t piss him off, and that disturbed him.

 

He was getting used to AJ being around her and anyone with eyes could see that he cared about the woman. He didn’t know Kat’s mindset or how she felt about AJ but Roman knew in his heart that the man wouldn’t hurt her, and she did seem strangely at ease with the man.

 

He felt a surge of guilt rise within him when he secretly wished that she had met AJ first.

 

He loved Dean but even he had his doubts about his best friend’s ability to keep his promise when they got together. It hurt even more when he discovered that Dean used hanging out with him as an excuse to get out of the house or hotel to meet up with other women. He didn’t know how long or how many women because Dean had yet to say anything but Roman knew that Kat wouldn’t question his disappearances if Dean said he was going to meet him.

 

Hell, Roman felt violated being used as an unwitting accomplice in Dean’s infidelity.

 

The unpredictability of Dean was also a problem here. He already had physically hurt her in his desperation to talk to her, and he had a volatile temper he’d directed at AJ in that hallway. Roman was sure his brother was going to hit him before he pulled Kat from his grasp and distracted him. He knew Dean would never intentionally physically hurt Kat but AJ was another story.

 

He felt his hands clench into fists when the image of Dean gripping her arm flashed through his head. He didn’t think twice about getting her to the safety of Seth’s arms, and he sure as hell didn’t question the anger that drove him to strike his brother in the face.

 

Roman had never been so thankful for the vigilance of his cousins. When Jimmy called and said he’d better come to catering because Dean didn’t look right, his cousin didn’t know how right he was.

 

He wanted the best for both of his friends and he was sure that meant they go their separate ways. Dean was sure he could fix this broken thing; this beautiful thing he was gifted with and stomped into the ground, with just perseverance because his words sure didn’t mean shit. In fact, he wasn’t saying anything relevant at all. He just kept rattling on about fixing it and spouting nothing but they talked about it, he said he was sorry and acted like she should just get over it.

 

Roman also knew Katrina considered their relationship over despite how much heartache she still felt over it. She was one of the most even-tempered people he’d ever met except when it came to work and apparently broken promises. He knew she wouldn’t be swayed in her decision to end their relationship. Nothing Dean could say or do would change that and to date, he’s only made it worse with this possessive behavior.

 

He was scaring her.

 

He was scaring Roman.

 

He was pissing off Hunter.

 

And he was enraging The Club and AJ Styles; in particular, and that man seemed hellbent on defending Kat as if she was his own.

 

Dean was risking not only his career but his well-being with this obsessive behavior and Roman feared for his brother – even from his own hand because he clearly won’t hesitate to beat his ass again if he hurts Kat.

 

In the end, he hoped Dean would let this go and move on; let Kat move on. She deserved that; to find love again. If she ended up with AJ, Roman would be happy for them. In his head, he agreed with Seth. He was good for her. She was good for him. They were two heartbroken people that find peace in each other.

 

In the pit of his stomach, he knew it wouldn’t be that easy if the dread he found building there was any indication of the future.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“If we were exiting on the tarmac, I’d kneel down and kiss the ground.” Kat groaned, pulling her carry-on behind her to baggage claim.

 

“You really are a grouchy thing when it comes to long flights.” Karl commented from beside Luke, falling back further when she turned a furrowed brow to him.

 

“You have no idea.” Seth chuckled, leaning forward to pull his bag from the conveyor belt.

 

“She hates all flights, not just overseas. You’ll find out if you keep traveling together.” Roman yawned; tying his hair at his nape while he watched luggage go by.

 

“Our little ray of sunshine.” Seth shot her a beaming smile and laughed when she shot him the finger.

 

The five men pulled all of their bags and Kat startled when Antonio Cesaro and Sheamus tapped both of her shoulders simultaneously.

 

“Hey guys. Enjoy your flight?” She mumbled tiredly; slowly blinking her eyes to focus on the Venti Cinnamon Dolce Latté that Sheamus held up in front of her face. “I knew I loved Irishmen for a reason! Come to mama.” She took the cup in two hands and took a big sip followed by a low moan. “You guys should thank Shea. He just saved your lives.” She gave the big ginger a one-armed hug and blissfully took another sip.

 

“Thanks, man. You really saved these three newbies a load of trouble.” Roman tipped his head at him while AJ handed him a bag.

 

“You’re welcome, fella. Now which ones are we takin’?” He clapped his hands, glancing at the explosion of luggage on the floor.

 

“What do you mean? Taking what?” Kat glanced between him and Roman, and darted her eyes to Luke when he slid a bag over.

 

“Don’t you hate being short?” Seth patted her head with a smile. “Do you want me to get you a chair so they can hear you? Ow! Damn it!” He reared back, holding his nose. “Did you just flick my nose?”

 

“Did you just poke that big beak in my face? You could steal all my air with that thing, pup.” She gave him a smirk when the others choked on their laughter.

 

“It’s a good thing I love you or I might be offended.” He kissed her forehead and turned back to his stash of luggage. “Which one of yours is your gear bag, kitten?”

 

“This one here.” She patted her carry-on’s extended handle and did a double take when Antonio took it from her. “What are you doing?”

 

“We are taking your gear bags so that you only have to worry about your personal stuff. They will be waiting for you four at the arena in your locker room when you get there tomorrow and the night after.” Roman answered while he handed Karl’s gear bag to Sheamus.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Ya see, darlin’, we have another trip to make. It isn’t long so don’t kill us but we do have another flight to take. And it is easier on all of us if we only have our clothes to worry about so we don’t have to lug our gear back and forth over the next two days. Do ya trust me?” AJ looked down into her curious eyes; a smile forming when she finally nodded her head seconds later.

 

“Okay then, let’s get going!” Karl clapped his hands and picked up his bag.

 

“Thank you, Roman.” Luke nodded at him and the others, moving to stand next to his brother.

 

“You’re welcome. Have fun.” The big man smiled at the three men before kissing the top of Kat’s head. “See you tomorrow, baby girl.”

 

“Bye, Ro.” She waved; watching the four of them gather up their luggage and the extra bags, and head towards the door before she turned to her escorts. “I’m all yours.”

 

“Yeah, ya are.” AJ grinned happily, taking her bag in his free hand and lead her down to the terminal for private chartered flights.

 

Luke and Karl exchanged matching grins while trailing behind them.

 

“Have you talked to Finn for him yet?” Luke bit the inside of his cheek to stop his smile when he caught his friend’s uncomfortable fidgeting.

 

“Not yet. I will before we leave here though.” He said guiltily.

 

“You sure aren’t giving him time to adjust to the idea before he sees AJ.” The big man slid an amused look at his companion. “At least we’ll be there to see the fireworks.”

 

In a matter of moments they were ushered out a door on to the tarmac and a waiting helicopter. A couple gentlemen stowed their bags and saw them secured in their seats before shutting the door.

 

“Put this on.” AJ shouted over the rotor turning, building up speed. He placed a headset with mic on Kat and grinned at her. “You look adorable. Say something. Can you hear me alright?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Just sit back and relax, darlin. The flight isn’t long and I’ll point out our destination when we’re over it so you can take in the whole thing.” He was about to wrap his arm around her shoulders but found she had a tight grasp on his hand. “Are ya alright?”

 

“It’s my first time in a helicopter. It’s incredibly fucking loud.” She shrugged with a blush when the three of them laughed at her.

 

“Well ya have to put up with it while we’re here. This chopper is our way to and from the arena over the next two days. And I’m still not telling ya until I can show it to ya so stop with the pretty eyes.” He placed a kiss on the top of her head and turned his attention out the window.

 

A little over an hour and a half later, AJ squeezed Kat’s shoulder and pointed out the window. She slid sideways in her seat; pressing her back to his chest and stared in awe.

 

“Welcome to Aogashima Island, darlin.” AJ whispered into his mic; his hands on her shoulders while he peered out at the sight.

 

“It is beautiful…and weird. Why is it shaped like that? It looks like a Jell-O mold inside of a funnel cake.” She glanced up into his shining blues with her emerald.

 

“That is an interesting description.” Karl chuckled; humor dancing in his brown eyes.

 

“What you’re looking at is a volcano within a volcano.” Luke scooted to the edge of his seat and traced a circle on the window. “That Jell-O mold is actually a volcano sitting on the caldera of a bigger volcano. It is considered active but the last eruption was in 1785. There are a little over 200 inhabitants that don’t mind the minor risk in exchange for living in such beauty.”

 

The helicopter begins a slow circle around the island and the guys take turns pointing out different areas and giving her a rundown on what she’s looking at.

 

“The island has nothing in the way of amenities; basically just a general store and a helipad, but the activities and serenity of the place make up for the lack of fine dining. Scuba diving is incredible in that water and hiking or camping by the inner volcano is kick ass.” Karl crouched next to her, resting his forearm across her thighs to keep his balance.

 

“In the very center of the island is a geothermal sauna. The main volcano has scalding hot steam vents around one side here.” AJ reached around her side and traced his index finger around the area. “They use those vents to power the public sauna. You can even cook food over the vents. They have pots available outside the sauna to steam your meals.”

 

“It’s absolutely amazing.” She shook her head; her gaze never leaving the beauty below her. “Where do you stay here? You said there are no amenities so I’m guessing no hotel. Are we camping in tents?” She glanced at Karl before looking up at AJ.

 

“Well if ya include Finn, ya know four residents already. We all went in on a little place right there.” He tapped the window; directing her gaze back out the window. “It isn’t much because they don’t do much here.”

 

“It compares to a shabby little cabin.” Luke added from behind her.

 

“But it is our home when we’re here.” Karl smiled up at her.

 

All three of them take great pride in the soft look in her shimmering eyes and the sense of peace emanating from within her. She has the appearance of an excited child and soothed animal, and they gave this to her. They shared their special place and brought her joy.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

It was a short ride from the helipad to their little two bedroom/one bathroom dwelling and the four weary yet oddly hyper travelers carted their bags in the door.

 

AJ snatched her bag from her hand and started towards the room he’d be sharing with Kat; glancing over his shoulder to tell her so when he noticed her following Luke and Karl.

 

“We’re over here, darlin.”

 

“I know; I’m just being nosy.” She glanced around their room, taking in the two beds before she wandered to the next door and looked at the bathroom. “Do you and Karl always share a room?” She spoke up when she sensed Luke behind her while she wandered through the small kitchen area.

 

“AJ and Finn talk too damn much. We decided we like our sleep and letting them have the single room would be better for all of us.” Luke chuckled before he opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink. “We called ahead to have the place cleaned and the refrigerator stocked before our arrival. Help yourself to anything you like.” He bowed his head and walked over to the couch; flopping down with a sigh of relief.

 

“So we have to cook for ourselves. How interesting?” She smiled mischievously; moving around the small kitchen table to the couch. “Which one of you is the cook?”

 

“AJ is our griller and Karl works the stove. Aren’t we lucky that they’re both with us?” He asked when she sat beside him.

 

“Don’t tell anyone but I can do both.” She whispered conspiratorially with a hand covering the side of her mouth.

 

“I’ll take your secret to the grave.” He laughed only to cut off with a surprised look when she kissed his cheek.

 

“You are a wonderful man, Mr. Gallows. I am most thankful to have met you even under these circumstances; maybe especially under these circumstances because I met the real you and not just my co-worker you.” She flashed him a quick smile before pushing off of the couch and wandering into her open bedroom door.

 

“I think ya might’ve given Luke a stroke out there.” AJ flicks his gaze up to hers from the open suitcase on the bed. The secretive smile on his face tells her that he heard everything she said and knew it extended to him and Karl as well.

 

“So this is us?” She steps into the room and lets her eyes slowly drift over and take everything in with an easy smile on her face.

 

“This is us.” He watched her explore the small room that is predominantly occupied by the queen-sized bed.

 

No actual steps are needed to look at everything but she takes them anyways and stops to look out of the single window in the room. She feels his scrutinizing gaze upon her and gives a faint curve of a smile, and it warms his insides that she can read him like that without looking. She’s a shot of good whiskey making a home in his chest.

 

He follows her because his feet made the decision to do so, and before he knows it he’s standing with his chest pressed against her back; his hands settled on her waist and drowning in the pools of emerald that turn up to him. Standing here, occupying his space, she is indescribably beautiful.

 

“So what do you want to do first?”

 

 _‘That’s a loaded question, Styles. Do not say what’s on your mind!’_ He swallows the lump in his throat and runs his tongue over suddenly dry lips before giving her a smile. “I think you should get wet. We! We should get wet.” His eyes widen almost comically when he realizes what came out of his mouth. “I meant to say it is nice and warm out so we should go swimming.” He ends up closing his eyes and pointing at her bikini set out on the bed; all the while his face is beet red and Luke is trying in vain to hide his laughter.

 

“You’ve been through my suitcase?” She steps around him, walking over to the bed to pick up the white scraps of cloth that pass as her bikini. “Should I be concerned about you going through my delicates, Mr. Styles?”

 

“It isn’t like I haven’t seen your panties before, darlin.” He hooks his thumbs into the front pockets of his jeans and toes the floor like a naughty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar; and in a way he supposes he has.

 

“Seeing and touching are two different things, Mr. Styles.” She cocks one perfect eyebrow at him while she snatches a tank of Seth’s from her bag, and strolls out of their room with a smile on her face.

 

Luke waits for the bathroom door to close before he turns back to AJ and bursts out laughing. “You’ve got it bad, brother.” He holds a hand to his chest; his ribs aching from holding back his laughter for so long.

 

“Fuck, I do; I do so damn bad.” He sat on the end of the bed, facing his brother when Karl came out of their room and sat down too.

 

“I told you he’s doomed.” Karl crossed his arms over his chest; a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth while his amused eyes fixed on his brother. “She owns your ass, my man.”

 

“I’ve been tryin’ to fight it back; keep it under control but it’s gettin’ worse.” AJ held his head between his hands, elbows on his knees and groaned helplessly. “She’s not ready; I’m not ready for this.”

 

“If you’re feeling it then maybe you are ready for it.” Karl was serious now; all humor gone from his countenance when AJ glanced up at him. “Brother, there is no set time for things like this. Nothing written in the stars or in any books, no law or mystic prophecy on when the heart decides to latch on to whom it wants, it just happens when it happens. Stop over thinking it and just go with what you feel.”

 

Luke turned to AJ with a look of shocked wonder that matched his before he pushed Karl’s shoulder. “Who are you and what did you do with Karl?”

 

“Fuck you, bro. All of it is true.” He righted himself with a huff. “Look, AJ, you followed your heart a long ass time ago and got a lot of years of love and four beautiful kids out of it. Don’t ignore your heart now just because it went bad the first time. Besides, I think you two look good together.” He shrugged his shoulders with an impish grin tugging at his mouth. “I will sit back, drink a beer and watch Finn peel the skin off your bones though. I just called him and told him what you plan to do. I don’t recall ever hearing him that pissed before. Sucks to be you, brother.” He gave him a tight-lipped smile until AJ rose to his feet and rushed the couch.

 

“And you gave me shit when I said you were children.”

 

The three of them turned their heads as a unit to find Kat standing there with her arms crossed over her midsection. She had changed into her bikini and wore Seth’s merch tank over it; her tanned legs bare all the way down to her painted toe nails.

 

“Well are you going to show me around this lovely paradise or just sit there and act silly?” She cocked her head; biting her lip when they shot to their feet and moved to their rooms.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

The guys had changed into shorts, grabbed their snorkeling gear, packed an ice chest and pulled out four folding lawn chairs to cart along on their journey to the water’s edge.

 

Luke and Karl set up the chairs in a half circle with the cooler before them; trying their hardest to choke down their laughter when AJ stared wide-eyed at Kat stripping her tank over her head.

 

“Breathe, brother.” Luke mumbled beneath his breath; his face turning red with unrestrained humor.

 

“I think his legs are about to give out.” Karl sat down in his chair, crossing his feet at the ankle on top of the cooler. “He’d break his neck if he tried to do his Phenomenal Forearm right now on those spaghetti legs.”

 

“And you better make sure you don’t pop wood in those shorts. She’ll notice for sure.” Luke bumped fists with Karl before knocking his feet off the cooler to grab a beer for each of them.

 

“Are you coming or what, Mr. Styles?” Kat called out to him while bent over to grab a pair of flippers, a dive mask and a snorkel.

 

“Now that is the question of the hour, isn’t it, brother?” Karl raised his eyebrows, biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing again.

 

“Shut up, dipshit.” AJ hissed at him before taking a deep breath and walking up beside Kat. “Thank you, Princess.” He accepted the set of gear from her and pointed out their path to the water.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Their day consisted of AJ and Kat snorkeling and enjoying the sights and marine life under the cool, clear water. They emerged a few times; Kat draped over his back or facing him with her arms wrapped around his neck while she animatedly discussed the things they saw.

 

_If you’re feeling it then maybe you are ready for it._

 

Despite the coolness of the water, AJ could feel the heat of her seep into his skin straight down to his bones. He never realized just how warm she was until now. She never once lost the smile on her face and that just fanned the flames within him. He gave this to her.

 

_It just happens when it happens._

 

When the sun began its trek down towards the horizon, they returned to their cabin and packed up some filleted fish and fresh vegetables, refilled the cooler and the four of them trekked off to the sauna.

 

AJ seasoned the fish and veggies, adding some butter to both before wrapping them in separate pieces of foil and set them to steam on a grate over one of the vents.

 

He joined the three others in the sauna; letting out a sigh when the warm water soothed his used muscles. He didn’t even think when he plucked Kat from her resting spot and set her down on his lap; keeping one arm around her midsection and tilting his head back to watch the array of colors that sunset brought with it.

 

They made light conversation and Kat listened to all their stories of their joint and individual stints in NJPW. AJ and Luke served up their plates and Karl passed out beers, and they ate in quiet contemplation while staring up at the stars.

 

Happily full and pleasantly relaxed, they packed up all their things and headed home.

 

“This was the only problem I foresaw before coming here. We have one bathroom.” Karl glanced between the other three while they put things away, cleaned utensils and threw away trash. “Contrary to what they might tell you, I’m a gentleman and will defer to the lady.” He bowed his head and waved an arm towards the shower.

 

“That is very sweet but I’ll let you in on a little secret. I’m one of the few people I know that doesn’t mind cold showers. Hot water is bad for my hair.” Kat told them when they looked shocked.

 

“I don’t have that problem.” He patted his bald head and grabbed his fresh shorts off of the back of the couch. “And I won’t argue with you.” He patted her cheek on the way in and shut the door.

 

Kat laughed softly before disappearing into the bedroom and digging AJ’s tank out of her suitcase. He joined her shortly after; pulling a pair of dry shorts from his bag.

 

“Luke is goin’ to rinse off next and then we can go. I mean one of us can go next.” He sighed, running a hand down his heated face when she silently laughed at his slip of the tongue. “I’m havin’ a hard time talkin’ right around ya lately.”

 

“And why is that? Why just lately?” She asked with a slight tilt to her head.

 

_Stop over thinking it and just go with what you feel._

 

He licked his lips, letting his eyes drift down her bikini-clad body before staring intently at the floor. The words were sitting heavy on the tip of his tongue but the worry of scaring her off sat like stone in his stomach.

 

“Shower’s free.” Luke called out while he crossed from the bathroom to his bedroom.

 

“AJ.” She called out his name, making his head snap up and his eyes meet her worried ones. “Are we okay?”

 

“Oh yeah, darlin, we’re perfectly fine.” He crossed the couple of feet separating them, took her shoulders between his palms and kissed her forehead. “Go ahead and take your shower. It’ll give the hot water a chance to build up again.” He ushered her towards the door before exhaling loudly.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

When he returned to their room, Kat was lying on her stomach wearing his tank; her still damp hair splayed out across her pillow, and her left arm and leg inching on to his side of the bed in search of his body.

 

He closed the door behind him and let his feet lead him like they had all day; straight to her. He slid into the bed, lifting her arm over his chest while slipping his under her pillow; her leg found its place between his on its own.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here.” She mumbled against his chest before lifting her head; brilliant emerald meeting sky blue.

 

“I can’t think of anyone else that I’d rather share it with.”

 

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile before she pressed her lips over his heart again and snuggled into his body.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

Dean woke with a start; turning his head to see the red numbers flashing on the alarm clock on his nightstand. He vaguely recalled a storm moving in yesterday and guessed it got bad enough to knock out the power. The pounding in his head reminded him why he couldn’t remember the actual storm.

 

He’d been drinking since he left Italy.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

The instant he walked in the door of their home in Vegas, he dropped his bags in the foyer, went to the bar and snagged a glass and a bottle of Jack, and sat on the couch, drinking one right after the other.

 

The inside of his head was so loud he just wanted to shut it up.

 

He was beating the hell out of himself for cheating on Katrina. He hated that he was so good with words in the ring but couldn’t talk this out with her. He didn’t even know where to begin.

 

‘You panicked, idiot. You panicked and sabotaged the best thing you’ve ever had. You broke your woman’s heart.’

 

Thinking back on it, he could pinpoint exactly when he began to feel overwhelmed. It was about a month after he proposed. They had been together for two years prior to his proposal and one month after he put that ring on her finger; his nerves were so frayed, thinking that he wasn’t ready and that he’d end up making her miserable – he bedded the first decent looking woman that approached him at the hotel bar.

 

They’d been engaged for three months and he’d slept with at least two different women per week through two months of it.

 

‘You’re such an asshole.’

 

The horror on her face; the tears flooding down her cheeks when she caught him with the blonde plagued his thoughts, even during sleep. He had hurt her so badly and he knew it would but he still held out hope that he could fix everything by telling her why it happened in the first place and yet the stupidest shit came out of his mouth every time he opened it.

 

The thing that really ate at him is that none of this was her fault. She didn’t do a thing to bring this pain upon herself. She didn’t push him to set a wedding date. She never tried to change who he was as a person. She lived every day after his proposal like the two years before it.

 

It was all on him – his insecurities – that their relationship fell apart. He actually cried over that the first night he was home until he finally passed out on the couch.

 

He woke up the next day and realized that his kitten would be waking up in a suite she shared with AJ Styles. That thought and his hangover mixed into anger and he started drinking again.

 

The day passed too slowly. He was bored, alone and still drunk in the house he shared with his woman and all he could think about was AJ fucking Styles.

 

AJ Styles sharing a suite with Kat. AJ Styles hiding Kat in his locker room. AJ Styles’ chest pressed into Kat’s back while she sat between his legs in that damn gondola. AJ fucking Styles coming to her rescue – saving Kat from him; her fiancé, and escorting her away with his arm holding her protectively against his side!

 

One of AJ Styles’ best friends calling to inform him that they’d arrive tomorrow to move Kat’s things out of their house and to make himself scarce. It didn’t help in the slightest that AJ and Kat had that best friend in common.

 

If he took all of that, his own stupidity and added his brothers turning their backs on him, it equaled a drunken rage that he couldn’t contain.

 

“She just wants ‘er wardrobe, jewelry and keepsakes she brought wit’ ‘er and you kin keep tha rest.” Finn had told him over the phone.

 

Dean drank until he was blind drunk and angry as fuck.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

He woke up not quite recalling what he had done the night before but one bleary look around their bedroom told him that it was bad. It looked like a tornado tore a path through the closet and drawers.

 

“Oh fuck. What have I done?” He scrambled out of bed, following the trail of random clothes and a shoe here or there downstairs and stared with wide eyes at the front door.

 

It came back to him in a rush; the call from Finn – the understandable anger and contempt in his voice, running upstairs and carting armfuls of clothes back down, repeat, repeat and endless repeats before doing the same with her things in their drawers.

 

He made the trip downstairs, outside, back in and upstairs so many times that the extra physical activity had the alcohol coursing through his system. His last trip upstairs was on shaky legs and the last thing he saw was Kat’s pillow when he fell face first on their bed.

 

The blood in his head fled and bile rose in his throat with every step he took towards the front bay window. There in the front yard was a pile of Katrina’s clothes, shoes, lingerie, scattered jewelry and childhood photo albums – all of it drenched and muddy from last night’s storm.

 

“Shit.” He darted his eyes around the room trying to spot his cell. ‘Maybe I can try to clean it up, salvage something.’ He ran towards the kitchen when he saw his phone on the bar, looking to check the time until the sound of a vehicle pulling up stopped him in his tracks. “Fuck.”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“I can’t believe ya think takin’ ‘er ta your place is a good idea. Ya barely know ‘er.”

 

“I’ve gotten to know her damn well over the past two weeks and I’d like to think she’s comfortable with me.”

 

“She’s my best friend!”

 

“He knows where ya live!”

 

“I kin protect ‘er!”

 

“Shut up, man.”

 

“Don’ tell me ta…”

 

“No, Finn, I mean be quiet.” AJ slowed the extended cab truck they rented and rolled to a stop at the curb in front of Kat and Dean’s house. “Holy shit.” He breathed out on a whisper; his mouth hanging open at the sight before them.

 

“Oh my God.” Finn leaned forward, staring across AJ at the mound of Katrina’s ruined belongings.

 

“Fuck. What an asshole.” Luke mumbled; turning towards his tag partner when he heard a gasp.

 

The four men shifted sad eyes to Katrina when she woke up from her resting place against Karl and stared out the window in horror.

 

“Let me out.” She choked out past the lump in her throat. When no one moved fast enough to open the back door, she climbed over the center console into Finn’s lap and pulled the handle.

 

“Luv, wait!” Finn reached out for her but she was out and moving past the front of the truck before he unfastened his seat belt.

 

AJ got out and opened the back door for his brothers before the three of them joined Finn behind Kat who was kneeling in the wet grass sifting through her things.

 

She tore through soaked clothes, tossing handful after handful aside until she found her photo albums. With shaking hands, she opened the leather-bound cover and clenched her eyes when the only things that captured the memories she had with her lost parents shredded apart like the paper they were printed on. Her soft sobs broke each of their hearts.

 

“Darlin, there’s nothin’ left here.” AJ crouched behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

 

“Tha’ fucker!” Finn growled out when he spotted Dean watching them through the front window.

 

“Finn!” Luke yelled out when the Irishman ran to the front door and kicked it open, rushing inside without missing a beat. “Oh shit!” He and Karl started towards the house when they heard shouting and crashing sounds.

 

“AJ!” Karl shouted over his shoulder from the doorway; a look of urgency on his face before he vanished inside behind Luke.

 

“Wait here, darlin’. I’ll be right back. I promise.” He took her face in his palm, turned her face towards him and kissed her forehead before he followed his friends.

 

_“I promise.”_

 

God, she hated those words. A visible shudder ran through her when he said them. Two little words never had so little meaning to her before now. Those words were empty except for pain. For a moment she let them add to her sorrow like the mess in front of her.

 

She knelt there in the wet, muddy grass; her tear-blurred eyes taking in the smeared images on the disintegrating photographs, the faces of her parents disappearing in the tatters and just lost herself in misery.

 

She lost her parents at a young age; a very young age, and ended up with her father’s parents. Her memories of them faded over time along with the mental image of their faces, and all she had left to keep them with her were these pictures.

 

Her ridiculously expensive wardrobe, shoes and jewelry would never hold as much value to her as these two albums, and he took those from her.

 

He took her present, her future and now her past.

 

She thought again of AJ’s words. He had never lied to her once for her to doubt him but then they hadn’t known each other for long. She trusted him enough to take care of her and even sleep beside him every night so she waited while staring numbly at her quickly disappearing past.

 

Finn’s distinct accent rang out even heavier through the open door. He was furious and cussing at Dean in between what was clearly thrown punches. She could hear Karl and Luke attempt to calm him down and stop him but knew her Irishman’s temper was as captivating to behold as his in-ring ability.

 

They would not be able to sway his rampage.

 

Strangely, she couldn’t hear AJ’s southern drawl and discovered the reason for it when his hand gently grasped her shoulder. She turned grief-stricken eyes to his compassionate light blues and took in his tight-lipped frown.

 

“I hate ta ask ya this, darlin, but I need ya ta stop Finn before he goes too far.”

 

He kept his promise and returned to her. It was a silly thing to take notice of given that he wouldn’t just vanish after entering the house but her next breath seemed easier to take because of it.

 

She gave a short nod and took his outstretched hand. Her legs were so shaky that he had to place a steadying hand on her lower back, holding her to his chest until she could stand. Giving him another tiny nod, he led her towards the house, pausing for a moment when she faltered at the threshold of the door before helping her inside.

 

What awaited her was nothing short of a disaster. The den was in complete disarray with a trail of her clothes strewn across the floor, picture frames shattered from being thrown off the walls and probably stomped on, and then there was the broken coffee and end tables that Finn undoubtedly ploughed through on his quest to beat Dean to death.

 

And there they were in the middle of the debris; Dean on his back with Finn on one knee, his right arm raining down on Dean’s face while he half-heartedly tried to defend himself, and Karl and Luke shifting uncomfortably between stopping him or letting him get it out of his system.

 

“Stay here.” She gave AJ’s arm a light squeeze before walking towards the chaotic mess. She dropped the remnants of her past on the carpet and released a small sigh before she reached the four men. A small hand on Karl and Luke’s shoulders had them glancing down at her. “I’ve got this.” They took a tentative step back when she stepped past them, and bent forward; placing one hand over Finn’s bloody fist and the other held his left elbow. “That’s enough, Irish.”

 

Her tone was even and soft but still enough to break through her best friend’s rage, clear the hatred from his blue eyes and turn their focus on her.

 

“Luv, all tha damage he’s caused; ta you n your tings. He deserves ta pay.” The breath left him in a rush when he saw the resolve in her eyes and nodded; standing beside her.

 

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Kat’s voice sounded choked when she addressed Dean; her eyes darting down to him and back up again.

 

“No.” He rasped; gingerly touching his face and checking his hands for blood.

 

Kat nudged Finn back towards the others before crouching to pick up one of her t-shirts that Dean dropped on the floor. She stepped back to his side and handed it to him to hold against his busted lip.

 

“Thanks.” He wadded up a corner and pressed it to his mouth; lifting his gaze to see her looking at the wreck that used to be their home.

 

“Will you be alright here or do you want me to call Rome or Seth?”

 

“I think you won them in the divorce, Kitten. If they didn’t want anything to do with me before, they sure as hell won’t after this.” He threw his arm out at the surrounding destruction before replacing the shirt on his mouth.

 

“You’re wrong; we have joint custody of them.” She shrugged; keeping her eyes off of him even when he chuckled. “They are still your friends, Dean. No, they are still your brothers, and like family, you argue, get mad and get over it because there is love that binds you together.” She huffed out a breath and begrudgingly glanced down at him with a frown. “It’ll take more than me to make your brothers turn their backs on you. I’ll call Seth on my way out. You shouldn’t be alone.” She turned; Finn wrapping an arm across her shoulders before leading her to the door.

 

“Kitten!” Dean shouted with an air of desperation in his tone that froze her in place. “I really am fucking sorry, darlin. I didn’t fucking mean to do this, any of it.” He knew his tears could be heard in his voice and didn’t care. She had to know, and believe that he never meant to hurt her like this.

 

“I know, Dean.” She whispered without looking back and walked out.

 

Dean’s tear-blurred, blue eyes fell on the sloppy remains of his love’s precious photo albums, feeling his heart thud hard against his ribcage before he curled up on the floor and gave in to his tears.

 

Luke darted his attention to the weeping man, feeling a tinge of sympathy before he pulled the broken front door closed behind him.

 

Finn led Kat to their rental, halting in his steps when she reached out and clutched AJ’s hand.

 

“Take me home.”

 

Her watery green eyes settled on his blues and he nodded his head before helping her into the back after Karl, and crawled in after her. Luke shut the back door, hopped into the passenger’s seat and pulled the door closed. By the time Finn got behind the wheel, AJ was on the phone booking another flight to Georgia and Kat was on the phone with Seth.

 

“Hi gorgeous! How’s the packing going?”

 

“It isn’t.”

 

“What’s wrong, Kat?” Seth stopped what he was doing; concern gripping him from how short and monotone his friend was. “Did something happen?”

 

“He needs you.”

 

“He was there?” He asked sternly; knowing nothing good could have happened if Dean was home when she arrived. “What happened? Did he hurt you, Kitten?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now, Seth. Please come and stay with him until Monday.” She didn’t need to say anymore. He understood, asked her to book his flight while he packed again, and hesitantly asked if she was okay. “No, I’m not but I will be someday.” She answered with zero emotion in her voice while she used AJ’s phone to make his travel arrangements and emailed the details to him. “Hey Pup? Take it easy on him and don’t tell Ro, okay?”

 

“Oh God, he must have really fucked up if you don’t want Rome to know.” He groaned; running a hand down his face. “I will, sweetheart. Take care of yourself and call if you need anything, okay?”

 

“I will, Seth.” They exchanged their goodbyes and Kat handed both phones to AJ before collapsing against his side.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

It was a somber scene of quiet goodbyes and gentle hugs between Luke, Karl and Kat. She apologized for wasting their time and keeping them away from their families but the two men brushed off her worries; telling her they would always be there for her.

 

Finn exchanged softly spoken warnings to AJ; making him promise to take care of her and call if she needed him. He trusted his brother but this was his sister and best friend they were talking about and not even AJ would escape his wrath if she got hurt again.

 

The Irishman moved to Kat taking her into a comforting hug and whispering that she’d get past this too. She had another group of brothers that would take care of her and love her like the adorably bitchy little sister that she is. He got a watery chuckle from her and counted it as a victory.

 

“I luv ya, ya know?”

 

“I love you too, Irish. Make sure you ice that hand first chance you get.”

 

“You’re always lookin’ after me even when I beat up ya ex. Now I know I’m loved.” He smiled brightly at her, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head. “I order rest for ya, luv. Just relax n’ enjoy tha quiet even wit’ AJ’s herd o’ kids around.”

 

“Don’t worry, Irish, I will and I’ll be fine.”

 

He didn’t believe her but nodded his head anyways. They hugged again and separated to go to their respective gates; AJ leading her with a hand in the small of her back.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Seth pulled up to the front of Dean’s house and his jaw dropped to his lap. In a shocked daze, he turned off the engine, got out and stared in horror at the mound of Kat’s destroyed possessions that still sat in the front yard.

 

“Damn it, Dean.” He shook his head, stomping angrily to the front door and when he lifted his fist to pound on it, he noticed the broken frame that kept the door from closing. “Where are you, asshole?” He pushed the door open, grabbed a small table in the entry and shoved it against the door to hold it shut.

 

“In here on the couch.”

 

Seth followed his voice into the den and drew up short when he saw Dean’s face. One eye was practically swollen shut and already bruising. His nose wasn’t broken but there was dried blood beneath both nostrils. His bottom lip was split and still bleeding if the t-shirt that Dean held against it was any indication. And one cheekbone was swollen and bruised. Seth was sure this was the beginning of more bruises to come.

 

“Wow, I was gonna bitch you out but you look like shit and I don’t think you need the tongue-lashing too.” He sighed and flopped down into a recliner near where Dean’s head lay.

 

“You always hear about an Irishman’s temper but never really appreciate it until you feel it. Finn is one badass leprechaun.”

 

“So this was all Finn?”

 

“Oh yeah. He kicked in the door, took my hungover ass to the floor and beat the fuck out of me. His boys tried to stop him.” Dean darted his bloodshot eyes to Seth; making it clear that The Club didn’t gang up on him. “I didn’t fight back, man. I had it coming.” He pointed towards the bay window before replacing the shirt on his mouth.

 

“Damn, Dean, what were you thinking?”

 

“I wasn’t thinking. I’d been drunk for a few days straight just stewing over my Kitten with them – with him – and I lost it right after Finn called and told me to get out when they came to get her stuff. **They** were coming to **our** house to take **her** away from **me**.” His voice punched out the relevant words in a short burst of anger before leaving him in a rush.

 

“They weren’t taking her away from you. You pushed her away. Fuck, man, you threw her away. You can’t put any of this on those guys. This was all you, brother.” Seth sighed, leaning back in the chair feeling completely deflated.

 

“I know it was me. I’m not blaming anyone else now but you know drunk-me can do no wrong even though he’s a bigger fuck up than sober-me.” Dean swapped out the t-shirt for an ice bag and held it to one side of his aching face. “She stopped him from hitting me, Seth; even after I destroyed all her things.” His voice hitched a bit from the emotion he felt rising within him.

 

“Of course, she did, brother. She stopped him for the same reason that she called me to come here – she still loves your worthless ass despite everything and would never want you to suffer. That in no way means that she’ll ever take you back though, man.” Seth reached out and ruffled Dean’s unruly locks in a friendly gesture to lend some small comfort.

 

“Can I ask you something personal, Seth?” Dean spoke up a few minutes later, breaking the awkward silence.

 

“Of course, you can.”

 

“What happened between you and Leighla? Why did you ask her to marry you and then cheat on her?”

 

“What happened between us doesn’t relate to what happened between you and Kat, Dean. I was with Leighla for a long time and I did love her; yes but after a while that love changed from ‘in love’ to just ‘love’. We were always apart but I kept going home because she was familiar and comfortable.” Seth looked up at the ceiling and grimaced with his next thought.

 

“She was reliable and it gave me a sense of normalcy to have someone to come home to. I feel like such a dick saying that out loud.” His frustration and self-hatred hung on him like a wet towel. Seth shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused his chocolate eyes on the veiled blues that settled on him; dissecting him like Dean tended to do with a look.

 

“You’re right; that wasn’t Kat and me at all but keep going.”

 

“Leighla was a convenience after a while and I thought the natural thing to do after our long relationship would be to propose. For some stupid reason I thought it might make things better but it didn’t. I felt just as lonely as she did so I sought the comfort I needed elsewhere.” Seth turned his gaze down at his clasped hands, feeling bad enough without his friend’s scrutinizing eyes picking away at what lay within his head.

 

“Why didn’t you just leave her before you ended up breaking her?”

 

Ah, here it was; the pinnacle of his humiliation and he knew going into this conversation that Dean would see it and drag it out of him.

 

“I was a dick and thought I could have it all.” He tried to whisper it but the timbre of his voice didn’t allow him to hide it under a breath. “So now you know, and you know our circumstances don’t compare. You two lived and worked together. She was always there for you, never tried to change you, never pushed you and worshipped the ground you walked on. So tell me, brother – why did you do it?”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

After a quiet flight to Gainesville, hopping into his truck in long-term parking and a drive to the outskirts of town, AJ unlocked the front door of his house, standing aside to let Kat precede him inside but found the woman’s eyes tracing the entryway.

 

She had all the appearances of how she looked at the front door to her former home a few hours ago and it broke his heart. He didn’t want her to feel that way here. This was meant to be her sanctuary; a place to heal and relax like the Island was, not some place to fear or dread.

 

He carried his bags inside, placed them down in the foyer, and went back to take her bags from her clenched hands. He would fix this; ease her away from this day’s pain and into comfort.

 

“There’s plenty of space, inside and out. There’s a pool and hot tub out back and I live on acreage if you want to take quiet walks. I’ll show ya to your room and then give ya a tour.” He ushered the quiet woman into the house, kicking the door shut behind them and kept pace beside her.

 

He was getting worried about her silence. He wondered if Dean had finally pushed her too far.

 

“This is the main family room but the kids have one on their side of the house near their rooms. Unless we’re having a movie night, they tend to stick to their den to play games or watch their shows. There’s a TV in your room but this is where you can come to hang out with me if you want.” He started down a hall, glancing back to make sure she was following.

 

“You have four of them, right?” Her soft voice took him by surprise and he turned with bright eyes and a smile that she remembered his children.

 

“That’s right. I’ve got three boys and a girl. Ajay is twelve, Avery is ten, Albey is eight and Anney is three.” His face lit up just talking about his kids. They were his pride and joy, after all.

 

“Guess you really wanted a girl huh? You gave up the two year gap and went for five to get her.”

 

“I definitely wanted a girl in the mix somewhere but I didn’t think I’d have ta have three boys in a row ta get her. Don’t get me wrong, my boys are amazing but can be a handful especially when they’re so close in age.” He chuckled, continuing down the hall that led to the master bedrooms.

 

“Hate to break it to you, handsome, but that trait seems to come from the mother. Every woman on my mother’s side of the family had two girls before getting a boy. You should count yourself lucky that you got your boys to carry on your name and; for the record, older sisters are Satan. They don’t protect their younger brothers like older brothers protect younger sisters.” She gave him a crooked smile with a slight shrug coming to a stop at a closed door.

 

“So are ya telling me ya know from experience that girls are worse than boys?”

 

“From work experience, yes; I’d like to punch most of the Divas in the throat almost daily. Not from personal experience, no. I was my parents’ first and only child but my mother had an older sister who had two girls before she had two sons, my grandmother had a younger sister and two younger brothers after, and all those girls were evil to their little brothers.” She smiled fondly for a moment.

 

“So your parents decided to stop after you?”

 

“No, my parents died after me.”

 

“Oh!” His eyes widened; a look of shocked horror on his face. “I’m so sorry, darlin.” He dropped her bags, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. “The photo albums – that is what ya wanted most of all out of that pile.” He felt her slight nod against his chest and ran one palm over the back of her hair in a soothing gesture. “Ya should’ve let Finn keep beatin’ his ass.”

 

“I might really detest the man right now; and by detest I mean I can’t bear the thought of him, the sight of him, the smell of him or the knowledge that he’s breathing the same oxygen as me but I can’t say I’ve ever really truly hated anyone in my life.” She pulled back a bit and stared up into his eyes.

 

“Do you hate your ex?” She asked and he shook his head with a heavy sigh. “I can’t hate Dean either. They might have gutted us in the end but they gave us something precious along the way – love - and you are lucky enough to have four living, breathing reminders of that.”

 

“You’re pretty amazing, ya know that?” He smiled down at her; palming her cheek.

 

“It’s a gift.” She shrugged and he laughed; kissing the top of her head before retrieving her bags.

 

“This is yours.” He opened it and felt warmth in his chest when she walked in first; exploring her space like she did their room on Aogashima Island. “The closet and drawers are empty for ya ta store your things. Whenever ya feel up to it, we can hit the mall and shop for clothes and whatever else ya need.”

 

“You’re a shopper?” She cocked her head with an impressed look in her eyes. “Wow! You cook, you shop, you’re hot and a great body pillow in bed. I do believe you’re a keeper.” She smirked before checking out the walk-in closet.

 

“Someone didn’t think so.” He mumbled beneath his breath but she heard; closed the door and crossed to stand before him with an arched brow.

 

“Well that was on her, not you. It isn’t like she didn’t know what she was signing up for when she married you.” She brushed his hair back from his eyes and could see the pain and hesitation still lingering within them. “She knew what you were working towards and what would happen once it was achieved. You didn’t do anything wrong. You loved her, provided for her, remained faithful to her and came home to her when you could. She should’ve bought a really great vibrator and been happy that she got one of the good ones in our fucked up business.”

 

“Darlin, you are the best.” He chuckled; pulling her into him by her hips and leaned his forehead against hers.

 

“I’m just speaking the truth but thank you, AJ.” She glanced up at him with a tired but gracious smile. “Do you mind if I get cleaned up and change before we complete the tour?”

 

“Not at all. Considering we’ve done this as recently as last week, it shouldn’t bother you too much that we share the master bath.” He waved her over and opened the door in her room leading to the spacious bathroom. “That door leads to the hall and the one across from us goes to my room. We’ve got a separate shower and tub, and his and hers’ vanities.”

 

“Damn, AJ, your shower and tub is up to female standards. I am going to take a swim in this for sure.” She ran her hand along the large circular free-standing Royal tub. “I could live in this room.”

 

“If you don’t mind me borrowing it to shower and shave then knock yourself out. Just remember to lock the door to my room when you’re in here.” He walked into his room, leaving her to explore for a moment. It took him a minute to return and stand behind her, waiting while she set the temperature in the shower stall. “A fresh shirt of mine to wear around the house, princess.” He handed over the tank with a slight bow.

 

“It still smells like you so it will do. Thank you, AJ.” Her green eyes fixed on his blues; the shirt held to her nose to breathe him in.

 

“You’re welcome.” He cursed himself for the blush flooding his cheeks. The thought of her liking his scent did something to him. “Why’ve you been calling me AJ instead of Mr. Styles?”

 

“I’m in your home now. This is personal, not work.” She shrugged; pulling her hair from the ponytail holder.

 

“It was never work when I was taking care of ya. It never was and never will be. This has always been personal. Do ya understand?” He narrowed his crystal blues on her deep greens, watching the pretty color flush her tanned face.

 

“Yes, AJ.” She nodded; clutching his shirt to her chest.

 

“I will leave ya to your shower. I have ta go pick up my kids from my folks’ house and when I get back we’ll start dinner. Make yourself at home.” He cupped her cheeks in his palms, placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, and winked at her when he pulled the door closed behind him.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Dean kept silent after Seth questioned his motives for cheating on Katrina. He knew he wanted to answer but wasn’t ready yet. So he sent him off to the shower to clean up while Seth picked up the stray clothes, shoes and debris of broken furniture.

 

Tossing everything out in the front yard with the rest of Kat’s ruined belongings, he made a call to have someone come by, pick up everything and cart it off. The two men arrived while Dean was still in the bathroom; driving a truck and towing a trailer behind it.

 

Seth paid them two hundred in cash and told them to keep an eye out for jewelry amongst the pile that they could keep. He didn’t think Kat would mind since she abandoned everything in favor of leaving the emotional disaster behind her.

 

By the time Dean emerged from the bathroom, Seth had a few sandwiches made, a couple of Gatorades and a first aid kit sitting on the kitchen table.

 

“Sit and eat while I clean up this mess that used to be your face.” He nudged the chair next to him out with his foot and hid his smile when Dean complied. “That Irishman is dangerous when he wants to be.” He frowned; leaning in to examine Dean’s injuries.

 

“I feel fortunate that he isn’t the size of Sheamus.” Dean mumbled while he chewed a bite of his sandwich.

 

“Don’t count your chickens yet, brother. Sheamus likes her and doesn’t care much for you so it is still a possibility that he’ll kick your ass too.” Seth chuckled; applying some antibiotic cream to a cut on his cheekbone.

 

“I’m more concerned about Rome.”

 

“You should be.” Seth squeezed some more cream out of the tube on to a Q-tip and smeared it on his eyebrow next. “I won’t tell him because she asked me not to so I assume she won’t either but if any of those guys says anything, well I wouldn’t want to be you.”

 

“I don’t want to be me now, Seth.” Dean said miserably; swallowing the last of his sandwich with some difficulty.

 

“Talk to me, man.” Seth opened both Gatorades, pushed Dean’s toward him and sat back.

 

“I got hit with all kinds of doubts about myself once I put that ring on her finger.” He took a drink from his bottle, trying to rehydrate and ease the lump in his throat at the same time.

 

“What kind of doubts?” Seth prompted him, trying to move him along.

 

“I thought I’d fuck it all up. I never thought I was good enough for her in the first place.”

 

“She did and that’s all that matters.” Seth said softly; his brown eyes showing compassion for his friend’s turbulent thoughts. “You always had such a low opinion of yourself, Dean. I never understood why considering Rome and I love you like a brother. Hell, our families love you like a son. Katrina saw you for the special person that you keep hidden and loved you too. How could you not be good enough if she fell head over heels in love with you for who you really are?”

 

“I don’t know. I just got so scared that we’d get married and she’d wake up someday and realize she made a horrible mistake.” He placed his elbows on the table, running his hands back into his hair.

 

“I woke up in a cold sweat one night thinking that she left me, telling me that she can’t believe she wasted her time on such a loser. I woke up another night almost screaming because she told me she was pregnant and decided to abort it because she couldn’t bear to carry the child of a worthless, good for nothing man like me.” He stared at the table, still holding his head between his hands with tears rolling unnoticed down his face.

 

“Dean, for fuck’s sake.” Seth had tears of his own spilling down his cheeks. It absolutely gutted him that his brother thought so poorly of himself. “Kat would never do that to you. You’re not a loser or worthless and she’d never ever abort a child you made together.”

 

“You know my upbringing, Seth, my less than stellar parents and questionable childhood.”

 

“She’s an orphan, Dean. She had no parents and you had shitty ones. I think that balances in the grand scheme of things. And she knew all about your past and didn’t care.” He leaned forward and pointed a hard finger at his friend. “She never looked at you like you were beneath her because she didn’t think you were. That is your hang-up, not hers and you made her pay for it.”

 

“I couldn’t bring myself to leave her, Seth. I was selfish and couldn’t leave her so I made her leave me now instead of later when we had more years of love between us.” Dean folded his arms on the table and buried his face in them. It wasn’t his thing to show this kind of weakness but he’d been doing it a lot lately.

 

“You should have talked to her; told her what was bothering you so she could reassure you or at least talked to me or Rome.” Seth dragged a hand across his face, wiping off his tears while he leaned back in the chair. “That is what family does; what people who love each other do. They listen to your problems and tell you what you need to hear even if it isn’t what you want to hear. In this case, brother, we would’ve told you that you had nothing to worry about. Katrina loved your faults just as much as your perfections.” He sighed sadly; resting a comforting hand on top of his brother’s head while he silently cried into his arms.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“Kat! We’re home!” AJ closed and locked the door behind them; handing off the boys’ bags to them and carrying Anney’s for her. “Go put your stuff away and come help me in the kitchen to prep the steaks and potatoes for the grill.”

 

“Yes, Dad.” Ajay ran off to his room; his eyes darting around for the woman his father told him about in the truck on the way home.

 

“Avery, Albey; you too. I’ll help ya, peach.” He told his daughter; carrying her bag in one hand and a few grocery bags in the other.

 

“Dad, the back door is open.” Avery called over his shoulder while he walked through the dining area, passed the kitchen and down the hall towards his room.

 

“Is dat da lady?” Anney stopped at the open patio doors and pointed past the pool to the hammock AJ had set up between two sturdy trees in the yard.

 

“Yeah, that’s her.” AJ sighed with a smile on his face. “Looks like she’s been swimming. Why don’t you guys change into your suits? We can swim and eat outside on the patio.”

 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head when he got cheers from his kids; letting his eyes linger on Kat for a second before he dropped the bags on the counter and then followed his daughter to her room.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“Ya look relaxed.” AJ smiled softly when Kat held up a hand to shield her eyes from the sun; stretching like a kitten in the hammock.

 

“I’ve never felt so content. I’m not joking.” She interlaced her fingers behind her head and crossed her ankles; enjoying the slight breeze that kept the hammock swaying a bit. “Your house is beautiful. I didn’t snoop though; I just backtracked through what we walked through when we arrived.”

 

“I don’t care if ya snoop, darlin.” He waved her off. “I saw ya did our laundry and moved my empty bags to my room. Thank you.”

 

“No thanks needed. I have to earn my keep around here and the clothes I have in my bags are all I have until we go shopping.” She lost her smile for a second before shaking off whatever bad thoughts she had and forced herself to relax again.

 

“I saw the pool while I was carting clothes back and forth and couldn’t resist taking a dip, and then look what I found.” She actually giggled when he gripped the edge and rocked her back and forth. “I changed my mind. I can live here and just borrow the shower, tub and kitchen.”

 

“It gets hot out here and unlike Vegas, the humidity is pure hell but you’re welcome to make use of it anytime ya want. Now I don’t mean to drag ya away from your little slice of heaven but I told my kids about ya and they’re dying ta meet ya.” He jerked his head over his shoulder and Kat peered around him to see the four kids waiting by the pool.

 

“Oh!” She bolted upright, reaching for Roman’s tank by her calf until AJ snatched it up. “Shouldn’t I cover up?”

 

“No.” AJ let his eyes drift down her bikini-clad body, shaking his head. “I picked up some steaks for the grill and thought we could get some swimming in before we eat.” He held his hand out, waiting for her to take it. “Ready ta face my spawn?”

 

“I’d love to.” She took his hand, swinging her legs over the side of the hammock and took to her feet.

 

Without even thinking, AJ linked his fingers through Kat’s; clutching her tank in his free hand while he escorted her to the pool and his waiting children.

 

Holding her hand, placing a hand on her back, the innocent little kisses he planted on her forehead and cheek, sharing a bed – it all came so naturally to him now that it required no thought, it just was.

 

“Katrina Masters, I’d like ya to meet the rest of the Styles’ clan. This young man is my oldest, Ajay. This is my middle son, Avery. My youngest son is there on the far right, Albey, and this is my little peach, Anney.” He placed a hand on each child’s head when he introduced them, and moved back to stand beside Kat. “Kids, this is my friend from work – well, she’s one of my bosses actually. This is Katrina Masters.”

 

“Hello, Ma’am.” The boys nodded their heads in greeting, whereas Anney walked forward, looked up at Katrina and tugged on her father’s hand.

 

“She’s very pwetty, Daddy.”

 

Kat’s cheeks turned beet red and a bright smile lit up her face before she knelt before the young girl.

 

“Thank you. I think you’re very pretty too and you may call me Kat; all of you.” She darted her eyes to the boys. “So shall we cannonball into the pool while your dad gets the grill started?” The boys smiled; excitedly nodding their heads.

 

Kat and the boys lined up, ran and jumped into the pool; emerging and laughing until she noticed Anney standing there, holding her father’s hand with a trembling lip.

 

“Are you ready to cannonball, sweetheart?” She asked the girl who shook her head sadly.

 

“I can’t. I’m too small.”

 

“Sure you can but only with me or your daddy. Do you promise you’ll only do it with me or your daddy helping you?”

 

“I pomise.” Anney nodded eagerly, glancing up at her father for his nod of approval. Once she had it she turned her bright eyes back to Kat.

 

“Now take a few steps back and run to me but hold your breath before you jump, okay?”

 

“Okay.” She quietly counted down from three and ran to Kat, jumping from the edge of the pool. The woman easily caught the young girl and submerged them briefly in the water before resurfacing with her in her arms.

 

“You did it!”

 

“I did it, Daddy!”

 

“Yeah, ya did, peach!” AJ couldn’t help the smile on his face. His kids took to Kat just as easily as he and his brothers did. He caught her eye and mouthed ‘thank you’ to her before he wandered over to the grill to get it fired up.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“How’s your steak? Ya did say ya liked ‘em rare.”

 

AJ couldn’t keep his eyes off of Kat throughout the day. His eyes were riveted to her bikini-clad figure while he grilled their meal, smiling fondly at how attentive she was to his kids, and felt a pang in his heart when he saw how they clung to her while they played in the pool.

 

When he called out that supper was ready, he had to readjust his shorts from the sight of the water caressing her skin while it ran down her curves. He felt like a bit of an asshole though when she carried Anney out of the water, wishing he was pressed against her breasts like his daughter.

 

A sense of melancholy went through him when he remembered that she had her own room and wouldn’t be beside him in his bed tonight.

 

 _‘Think about it later, AJ.’_ He shook it off and warmth filled his chest when he watched her towel-dry the boys’ hair, handed over their towels and sent them over to the table while she tended to Anney. _‘My peach knows how to pick ‘em.’_ He chuckled softly when his little girl insisted that Kat wrap her towel around her waist like hers was.

 

He kept silent through most of the meal unless he was directly addressed and filled the small bits of silence his kids allowed with questions on whether she needed anything. He was well aware he was acting like a teenage boy with a crush but he couldn’t help it.

 

“It is delicious, AJ. It is perfectly cooked and so tender I barely need a knife.” She moaned while she spoke; her eyes slipping closed in delight when she took another bite, and he felt his cock harden once again in his shorts.

 

“I’m glad ya like it, darlin.” He cleared his throat, awkwardly shifting in his chair while she was focused on having oral sex with her steak.

 

The boys covered his dilemma by bombarding her with questions about being their daddy’s boss and who among the roster she liked best and least.

 

“Brock Lesnar?” Ajay called out his choice.

 

“Ew, no, I don’t like him. Aside from thinking he’s the best thing to walk the planet, he’s a part-timer and I hate that he’s given preferential treatment just because he used to be something once upon a time.” Kat pulled a face and shuddered just thinking about the man.

 

“Roman Reigns!” Avery shouted eagerly.

 

“Roman is like a brother to me and one of my dearest friends. The next time your daddy brings you to a show, I’ll introduce you. He’d love to meet you.” She shifted her eyes to AJ when he scoffed but continued to smile at the boy.

 

“Undertaker? Is he nice?” Albey asked with a cocked head and big, inquisitive eyes.

 

“He’s a big puppy and he loves kids.” She ruffled his hair before glancing at AJ when his cell began to ring.

 

“It’s Seth.” He read off the screen and handed it across the table to Kat. “He’s not calling for me.” He shrugged; lips pressed in a tight seam.

 

“Hey Pup! Will you hold on for a moment?” She asked upon answering; nodding her head and stood up from her seat. “I’m going to take this over there.” She forced a smile and darted her eyes at the kids, taking in AJ’s nod of understanding.

 

“We’re gonna finish up here and I’m gonna put the kids down for the night.” AJ smiled back; knowing she was bound to lose the light these past few hours brought to her eyes once Seth was done delivering whatever news he had about Dean.

 

“I’ll be back to help with the dishes. You just worry about getting these crazy kids in bed.” She chuckled when Albey giggled when she tickled his side. “Good night, guys.”

 

“Good night, Kat.”

 

“Night, Ms Kat.”

 

“Good night! Don’t forget to introduce me to Roman Reigns!” Avery shouted out when she made her way towards the pool.

 

“Wait!” Anney called out, hopped out of her chair and ran to Kat, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Night, pwetty kitty.” She mumbled into the towel around Kat’s thighs.

 

AJ’s heart melted in his chest watching his little girl hug Katrina like that and couldn’t help the sigh of contentment when she crouched down and returned the hug, kissing his youngest on her forehead.

 

“Off to bed with you, young lady. I need you up to help me cook breakfast in the morning.” Kat grinned at the girl, gave her an about-face and ushered her back to her father.

 

“I’ll be weddy!”

 

“I like her, Dad.” Ajay turned a smile to his father; their matching eyes shining at each other.

 

“I do too, kid.”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

She was somber and quiet again once she finished the call, just like he knew she would be. How he wished that she could catch a break from the drama of her split with Ambrose. Granted they had just recently split but the guy was sure stacking on the bullshit.

 

They washed the dishes in relative silence; AJ interrupting it with random comments about the kids and what they usually did on his days off. He managed to get a laugh out of her when he suggested a trip to the mall but begged her help keeping track of the kids.

 

Before long they were standing in front of her door and AJ found a pair of big green eyes staring up at him. They had shared a bed for almost two weeks now and it felt weird to both of them to sleep alone but neither of them wanted to confuse the kids if they happened to walk into one of their rooms.

 

“I guess I’ll see you in the morning.” His hands instinctively settled on her waist, pulling her a step closer to him. “Night, darlin.” He kissed the top of her head, letting his cheek settle against her hair for a moment before he took a step back.

 

“Good night, AJ.”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

AJ tossed and turned in bed for over two hours before he heard a soft knock on his bathroom door, and a second later, Kat cracked open the door to peer at him. She looked nervous shifting her weight between her feet.

 

“I can’t sleep without you.”

 

“I’m not doing so good without ya either.” He scooted over and lifted the sheet, jerking his head to his side. “Come on.” She crossed from the door to his bed, wearing the tank he gave her earlier, and crawled in next to him. “That’s better.” He sighed in relief, lowering the sheet over her and accepted her warmth against his side.

 

“It is.” She whispered; her lips brushing the skin along his ribs when she settled her head on his chest.

 

“Get some sleep, baby.” He clenched his eyes at the change of endearment but she didn’t seem to notice or mind. He could feel her release a breath and relax in his embrace until she eventually drifted off. He followed not long after, holding her close.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


	10. Chapter 10

AJ woke to an empty bed but it still held the warmth of Kat’s body. Her scent clung to him and his bed linens, and he groaned at the throbbing in his cock while he stretched his muscles.

 

He wasn’t lying last night. He couldn’t sleep without her anymore and that could pose a huge problem for him but the only one his mind could focus on was damn near poking his belly button.

 

He briefly wondered if she returned to her room to keep up appearances but his youngest son opening his door answered his question. He quickly bunched the sheets over the tent in his shorts before his son came into view.

 

“What’s up, kiddo?”

 

“Breakfast is ready, Daddy.” Albey swung the door back and forth by the knob, waiting on his father. “Ms Kat said to hurry up or she’ll braid your hair before we go to the mall.” He giggled when his dad narrowed his eyes on him, turning to run when AJ darted after him. “Ms Kat! Daddy is try’na get me!” He ran behind the woman, keeping her between him and his father.

 

And there she stood at his stove; still wearing his tank with a pair of shorts, flipping a pancake in the air and catching it in the pan to his daughter’s delight. This woman captivated him, and apparently stole his breath because he couldn’t speak a word when she turned an inquisitive look his way.

 

“And why are you chasing Albey, Daddy?”

 

AJ’s breath caught in his chest; the blood in his body rushing to his very interested cock. It was an innocent question but she damn near floored him with that last word. He had to shake his head to focus on answering the question when she cocked her head at him.

 

“He laughed thinking you’re gonna braid my hair and drag me through the mall with girl hair.” He crossed his arms over his bare chest, pouting at Kat when she held him off with a spatula.

 

“You already have girl hair, AJ. Besides, I think a random braid here or there would look se-nice.” Her cheeks colored with the slip up and AJ grinning and biting his bottom lip didn’t help her embarrassment in the slightest. A quick glance down and she found herself back in the embarrassment game. “I think you need to sit down – if you get my point.” She arched a brow, darted her eyes down and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

 

“Son of a –“ He groaned; turning away from a scarlet red Kat to find his daughter standing there. “I’m in hell. Hush up, woman.” He tossed over his shoulder when Kat broke down in hysterics.

 

“Daddy, sit down so Kitty-Kat and I can serve you.” Anney grabbed her father’s hand and dragged him to the table.

 

“Whatever ya say, Peach.” AJ dropped down into his chair with a painful smile. “Boys! Come sit! Apparently the women are ruling the house now.”

 

“I’d say it’s about time. Poor Anney has been outnumbered in this household for too long.” Kat spoke nonchalantly while dishing up pancakes on a platter.

 

“This looks really good, Kat.” Ajay spoke up from his father’s side, glancing over the plates of eggs, bacon, sausages and buttered toast.

 

“Why, thank you, Ajay. Your sister and I rocked out an awesome breakfast for you boys. Right, Sweetie?” She held out a fist to the young girl at her side.

 

“Wight, Kitty.” She bumped her small fist against the woman’s and held on to the hem of her shirt when she walked over to the table, setting the large stack of pancakes in the center of the table. “Mooove, Avery. I wanna sit next to Kitty.” She pushed at her brother who went to argue but his father clearing his throat stopped him cold.

 

“Fine.” He grumbled, moving over one seat to sit next to his dad.

 

“Up you go, my lovely little helper.” Kat picked up the young girl, sat her down and pushed her chair in before taking her seat across the table from AJ. “I didn’t know what everyone wanted so I covered my bases and set it out so everyone could grab what they wanted.” She shrugged with a blush coloring her cheeks under AJ’s scrutinizing gaze.

 

“You take good care of my kids and my brothers. Thank you.” He had never meant those two words more than in this moment and if he thought about it, it was really odd but true.

 

“You’re most welcome.” Her green eyes met his blue across the table even while she served Anney.

 

He felt like they shared a moment in that glance. He was positive he felt some exchange between them but couldn’t put his finger on it. He leaned back in his chair and just watched her take care of his children and how they interacted with her.

 

His kids adored her already which made him kind of nervous but deliriously happy at the same time. He really wanted this woman for his own and of course that meant his children had to approve. Just a glance around the table told him that his kids were well on their way to loving her.

 

_‘Just like I am.’_

 

He sighed; knowing perfectly well he was getting ahead of himself with his feelings for her but they couldn’t be stopped. He was invested and his children were becoming invested and that presented all kinds of problems if she decided she wasn’t interested in him romantically. Just the thought of her eventually finding a place to move to gripped his heart in a fist.

 

His kids would be upset. He would be devastated.

 

_‘She’s not ready.’_

 

He didn’t want her to leave. He wanted her here with him and his kids. He wanted her in his bed; here and on the road. He wanted to make love to her; get lost in her body and never find his way out.

 

_‘You’re jumping the gun, AJ.’_

 

“What can I get you, handsome?”

 

He startled out of his thoughts when she appeared at his side; his plate in her hand and striking emerald eyes staring into him. He could almost swear she could see his thoughts on his face.

 

“I coulda served myself, darlin.” He flushed red when a slight smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth and her free hand gently settled on his bare shoulder. “I’ll take all of it, princess. I mean – some of everything.” He lowered his head, hiding his embarrassment behind his hair and forced himself not to smack his forehead for the slip of his tongue. “Thank you.” He wrapped his hand around her small wrist once she set his full plate down before him, and glanced up at her.

 

“You’re welcome again. Now eat up.” She placed a quick kiss to the top of his head to his kids’ amusement before returning to her seat. “We have a long day ahead of us at the mall.” She sighed, deflating her good mood with the thought of shopping.

 

“We can do it in stages, darlin. Just get some things for the season, our climate here and a few things for the road. You can worry about the rest later.” He gave her a sympathetic look while he poured syrup on his pancakes. “Despite the fact that I know women tend to have a large wardrobe, I’ve noticed you’re more comfortable in t-shirts and shorts on your days off and downtime, and I have plenty of shirts you can use.” He winked at her smiling face before taking a bite of his meal. “Oh damn, this is good. No wonder the kids are so quiet.”

 

“Dad!”

 

“What? It’s true. The four of ya are usually yammering away nonstop during breakfast. I think I’m gonna keep Kat here for her to cook in the mornings just so I can wake up to a peaceful house.” He smirked at his kids; taking a big bite of a sausage link.

 

“And then when we’re done I can braid your hair.” Kat grinned at him; his kids giggling while he scowled at her across the table.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

The six of them entered the mall and AJ instantly felt overwhelmed. For some reason, it was crowded and he mentally cursed at the thought of keeping track of his kids in this mess.

 

He wore a baseball cap low on his head to try to conceal his identity; and the few braids she wove his hair into, but he tended to get noticed by fans eventually. It was a task to go out in public with his kids and keep an eye on them while he signed autographs and took photos with people.

 

“Hey.” He turned his wide blue eyes to Kat when she gripped his hand. “I’ve seen that look before. Roman and his cousins had it in their eyes when we took their kids out around people. How about I take Anney and one of the boys with me? I’m not much of a shopper. I know what I want, run in and grab it, and get out as fast as possible. I won’t be long enough for the kids to get bored and we can get out of here, I promise.”

 

“Thank you. That sounds perfect.” He squeezed her hand and turned to the boys. “Which of ya little monsters wants to go with Kat?” He was surprised when all three boys raised their hand. “Well none of my kids want me anymore. I guess you’re taking ‘em all.”

 

“Dad, I wanna go with her so we can talk about Roman.” Avery pouted and AJ rolled his eyes, staring up at the ceiling for a moment.

 

“Great! He wants you and Reigns. I hope the two of you are very happy with your new son.”

 

“Stop being such a baby.” Kat elbowed him in the ribs before taking Avery’s hand. She already had Anney’s from the moment they stepped out of the truck. “Come on, Avery. Maybe I’ll call Roman and you can talk to him while I pick out some clothes.” She chuckled at AJ’s scowl and began to walk off with Anney leading the way.

 

“I hate ya.” He called out to her with a smile.

 

“You love me and you know it.” She shot back at him over her shoulder, drawing him up short with the truth of her words. “We’ll meet you at the Food Court in an hour!”

 

“What?” He asked his oldest when he glanced down to see a smile on his face.

 

“You stare at her a lot. She makes you smile and blush too.” Ajay chuckled when his father’s mouth dropped open and snapped shut a moment later, at a loss for words. “I think you like her. I think you like her. You wanna kiss her because you like her.” He began to sing over and over; doing a little shoulder dance while they walked in the opposite direction.

 

“Oh hush, kid.” AJ pouted; shaking his head a second later when Albey joined his brother in singing.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

AJ and his boys were already seated at a table in the Food Court, waiting on Kat and his other children to arrive. He had taken his boys to buy more clothes since they were growing like weeds; picking up some things for Avery and Anney as well before they ordered some food and took a table big enough for all of them.

 

“Where are they?” He mumbled, looking among the crowd of shoppers to spot them.

 

“Dad, I’m hungry. Can’t we start without them?” Ajay asked while he eyed the pizza box in the center of their table.

 

“Your brother answered Kat’s phone and said they were on the way so don’t be rude and just wait, son.”

 

“There they are!” Albey shouted excitedly, pointing in the other direction.

 

AJ turned to see his daughter piggybacking on Kat while the woman clutched a few bags in one hand and his son’s in the other. Avery had her phone plastered to his ear and seemed to be in an animated conversation with someone.

 

“Last stop, sweetie.” Kat turned her back to the chair AJ held out and set Anney down on it. “Park it, bud.” She held out the next chair and Avery plopped down into it before she took a seat next to AJ, and dropped her bags on the floor. “That was sucky but I am so happy I went with your idea and just bought for the season, here and the road.”

 

“She bought some stuff from the panty store too, Dad.” Avery proudly announced during a brief pause in his phone call.

 

“Hey, kid! Don’t go saying stuff like that in front of everybody.” AJ admonished his child while Kat turned a furious shade of red and shielded her face with a hand. “And who are ya talking to that just heard ya say that?” He asked when he heard a loud laugh from the cell.

 

“It’s Roman and he knows she went panty shopping. I was talking to him while she was doing it.” His middle child answered matter-of-factly before continuing his conversation. “What, Roman?” He listened for a few seconds, nodding his head before glancing up at his father. “Roman said not to get too interested in what she got at that lady’s secret.”

 

“Oh my God.” Kat groaned behind her hands and AJ snatched the phone out of his son’s hand.

 

“Reigns! I don’t think you need to talk to my kid about ‘that lady’s secret’, or would you like it if I told your daughter about what her mama buys there and why?” AJ grumbled into the phone, turning away from his kids but watching Kat compose herself while divvying up pizza onto all of their paper plates.

 

“Calm your tits, Styles. He has no idea what I was referring to or why you’d care.” Roman chuckled on his end of the line. “Your boy is amazing, by the way. I had a blast keeping him busy while she was uh, indisposed. I like him already and can’t wait to meet him.”

 

“Thanks. Avery has been badgering Kat about you since I introduced them. He’s dying to meet you too.” He fought back the smile in his voice since he was talking to Roman – the man that has put him through the wringer since Kat came into his life – but couldn’t conceal it well since he was complimenting him on one of his kids.

 

“How is our girl doing?” Roman ventured to ask but knew he couldn’t expect much of an answer since she was sitting right there.

 

“She’s been relaxing and stealing my kids’ love away from me.” AJ laughed when Kat swatted his arm and returned her hand to Anney’s midsection since his girl decided to move to her lap. “Even now, she has my Peach in her lap. Just steals my baby girl from me in one day.” He shook his head with a sad expression and a hand over his heart.

 

“Stop, Daddy! I wuv you too! But I weally like the pwetty Kitty Kat.”

 

Roman’s booming laugh erupted from the cell and AJ couldn’t help but feel his heart thump extra hard against his ribs when his little girl kissed Kat’s cheek. The woman that was swiftly laying claim to his heart beamed at his Peach and kissed her forehead in return.

 

“Don’t take it personally, AJ. I can never get Joelle away from her Aunt Kat when they’re around each other. So how did moving go?” Roman asked in passing and the Georgian felt his blood pressure rise.

 

“Uh, can we talk about that later, Roman? I’ve got to feed these kids and get us out of this mall before my hand falls off from signing one more autograph.”

 

“Sure, man. Tell Kat I’ll call her later.” Roman could hear the change in AJ’s tone and it was clear as day that he was shutting down this conversation. Something happened at the house in Vegas and he intended to find out the first chance he got. “Enjoy your lunch, Uce. Bye!”

 

“Thanks, Roman. Talk to you soon.” He ended the call and pocketed her phone. “He called me Uce. Does that mean I’m family now?” He whispered against Kat’s ear; feeling unusually happy when she nodded her head. “So, what did you get from ‘that lady’s secret’?” His lips brushed the shell of her ear and he felt a sense of satisfaction when she visibly shivered from the contact.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

When they got home, Kat took her bags and went straight to her room. AJ was a little concerned when she slumped her head against the passenger’s window in the truck during the drive; barely joining their conversation, and now he was downright worried.

 

He took the kids’ bags to their rooms, showed Anney and Avery his purchases since they were with Kat when he bought them, and told them to put everything away before he wandered back out to main den. Kat was nowhere to be found.

 

He quietly made his way down the hall to their rooms and; seeing her door slightly ajar, eased it open. She was out like a light, face down on the bed.

 

 _‘Must be really tired to sleep without me.’_ He sighed softly, pulling the door closed behind him. _‘Wonder if the kids wore her out?’_

 

It should have been funny but instead it worried him that she couldn’t handle a ready-made family this large. Four kids were a lot to take care of especially if they aren’t yours; if you walked into this and weren’t there from the start.

 

He and his kids were a packaged deal. If by some miracle, she was interested in him romantically, his kids came with him. He really didn’t think he’d find love again after his wife’s infidelity until he met Kat. Despite his job, he had full custody of his kids and they’d always be there with them.

 

 _‘If there ever is an us, AJ. She just went through hell; is still going through hell, but on the off-chance she eventually wants me, I’m asking a lot of her to walk into a pre-made family.’_ He felt a lump build up in his throat; the thought of being alone forever was horrible but the thought of not having Kat was agonizingly painful.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Later that evening, they had a light meal; after having a heavy lunch at the mall. AJ had to send Anney to wake up Kat. She yawned behind her hand a few times at the table and didn’t talk much; instead shifting her tired eyes around while they conversed.

 

“Would ya like to spend the evening with me outside? Just a few hours walking the property and maybe go for a nighttime swim?” He quietly asked while they washed the dishes together.

 

“I’d love to.” A little life returned to her eyes and a warm smile tipped her lips while she placed the last dish in the washer.

 

“Go change and meet me in the kids’ den.” He swatted the dishrag at her ass and laughed when she huffed and rolled her eyes before heading to her room.

 

“Go get ready for bed.” He called out to his kids still sitting at the table, shaking his head when they groaned and complained about it being too early. “I’m putting on a movie for ya to watch before ya turn in but I want ya changed – now go.”

 

He ran to his room to change real quickly and was setting his kids up to watch the movie when Kat finally strolled in; her hair loose and feet bare with two towels clutched in her hand.

 

“I want ya to go straight to bed after this ends. Kat and I will be out on the property so ya tuck yourselves in. Peach, ya need to be up early if ya want to help with breakfast again.” He ruffled his daughter’s silky locks before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Okay, Daddy. Night, pwetty kitty!” Anney hugged her good night and pecked her daddy’s lips before settling on the couch to watch the movie.

 

“Good night, Kat. Night, Dad.” Ajay grinned at his father; moving his shoulders to the silent song playing in his head.

 

“Night, Ms Kat. Night, Dad.” Albey giggled; joining his brother with a shoulder shimmy.

 

“Good night, you two.” Avery waved a hand at them; already focused on the TV.

 

“Come on, darlin.” AJ shook his head at his two sons and led her down the hall away from the kids’ side of the house.

 

“Why are Ajay and Albey shaking their shoulders like that?” She arched a brow at him and he just shook his head; running a hand over his mouth to hide his grin.

 

“They’re hopped up on too much sugar.” He shrugged; opening the patio door and followed her outside. “Do ya have your bikini on under that?” He eyed one of Finn’s shirts that she customized into a tank with a pair of scissors.

 

“I do. You asked if I wanted to go for a night swim so I put it on.” She glanced down at their joined hands before letting her gaze drift over all of him.

 

 _‘I must be lonely.’_ She bit her bottom lip running her eyes up his bare arm, lingering on his bicep before moving on to his shoulder.

 

If she was honest with herself; and she always tried to be, she had to admit he looked smoking hot in his faded overalls. The appeal was sweeter since he was shirtless under it. The denim came up the center of his wide back before the straps ventured over those amazing shoulders and attached to the clamps low on his chest.

 

The light dusting of his chest hair was visible just enough to entice the eyes before vanishing under the front. His upper torso was so impressive that his toned curves held her gaze just long enough that she felt she cheated his firm ass the attention it deserved.

 

_‘Fuck, Kat! Get it together and stop objectifying AJ!’_

 

Of course, he had been talking to her the entire time that she gawked at him and she was left blinking her eyes when he turned a curious look at her.

 

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” She fanned her red face with her free hand while staring up at him with big eyes.

 

“Are ya okay, darlin?” He stepped towards her; still holding her hand and traced his index finger down the side of her face. “You’re looking a little flushed. Is it too hot out here for ya?”

 

 _‘That is an understatement.’_ She smirked, shaking her head no. “I’m fine, AJ. Just my mind wandering away from me. What did you ask me?”

 

“I asked if ya fish?” He asked hesitantly; squinting his eyes like he was preparing for a laugh or slap.

 

“What is that look for? Just because I’m a city girl, you automatically think I can’t do outdoor activities? I swear you three men thought I was going to die when you took me to Aogashima and I kept up just fine, didn’t I?” She playfully pushed his chest but AJ’s hands quickly snapped up and grabbed her wrists, holding her hands in place.

 

“Yeah, ya did hold up beautifully on the Island. I just know fishing isn’t for everyone. So ya think you’d be interested in taking the kids tomorrow? I have river access a few acres back.” He jerked his head over his shoulder towards the river but couldn’t stop biting his lip when her fingers hooked over the top flap of his overalls; her nails brushing his flesh.

 

“I’m up for it if we go after breakfast. I can’t lie, handsome; I want to be a bum either lying out in the sun or on the couch the rest of the day. Deal?” She cocked her head; staring into his soft blue orbs.

 

“It is a deal. We’ll be lazy bums the rest of the day before we have to go back to work.” He placed his hands on either side of her head and kissed her forehead. “My mom comes to pick up the kids right before I leave so they can sleep in. I’ve already arranged our flights Monday morning so ya don’t have to worry about it.” He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and continued their walk.

 

“Thank you, AJ.” She smiled up at him and he laughed, pulling her into his side.

 

“Don’t think it will always be this simple, princess. You and the kids are still new to each other. Once ya aren’t so shiny anymore, they’ll be hell on wheels like they usually are. We’ll be lucky if we can lay around for a catnap.” He chuckled; suddenly finding a lump in his throat when her hand settled on his bare side.

 

“I don’t know, I think we tag-teamed well.”

 

“I’d have ya for a partner any day, darlin.”

 

He meant those words too. He knew his feelings were running rampant but it couldn’t be helped. His heart wanted what it wanted and that is her. He just needed to make sure he didn’t scare her off before she was ready to pursue another relationship.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“This water feels wonderful.” Kat had a dreamy sigh in her voice. She was floating on top of the water on her back; her arms barely moving to keep her in place. “If I wouldn’t get pruny, I could sleep right here.”

 

“Did the kids wear ya out, darlin?” There was no joking tone to his question. He was still worried that she got overwhelmed with two of his kids and wondered if she’d run screaming when she had to deal with all four.

 

“Not the way you might think.”

 

“What do ya mean?” He swam up beside her; his arms reaching under her back and thighs to keep her close to him.

 

“I was scared to death.” She choked out and; when he saw her eyes glistening, he scooped her up in his arms.

 

“Hey. Look at me.” He whispered in concern when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. “Why were ya scared, baby?” He couldn’t even worry about the slip of endearment when he saw tears in her eyes.

 

“They’re your babies and I was responsible for them. We were out in public.” She spoke in a shaky voice; clenched her eyes to get a hold of herself before opening them and starting again. “When I go out with JoJo, no one knows who we are and it is easier to keep her safe from strangers or rabid fans. People know you here; this is where you live and I was this close to dragging Avery into a dressing room with me just so that I always had eyes on him. Turns out I paid the sales clerk a hundred bucks to stand with them right outside the dressing room door and my heart was still threatening to beat out of my chest.”

 

“Oh darlin, I feel like that every time I take them out too.” He pulled her to his chest; holding her tight to his body when she continued to tremble.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so damn scared in my life than in those few minutes. I made them talk to me the entire time and I peeked through the slats to make sure they didn’t move but…” She shook her head; too flustered to go on.

 

“Baby, it’s okay. I trust ya with my kids.” He pulled his head back a bit, cupping her chin to force her eyes to his.

 

“If anything happened…if someone took them…”

 

“Shh, nothing happened and someone could just as easily take them from me. I trust ya with my kids.” His eyes darted between her wide, wet eyes, giving her a soft smile before he went with his heart and pressed his lips to hers.

 

She didn’t pull away and he took that as a good sign. It was just a gentle touch of his lips but it felt like so much more. He parted from her; just a breath away and stared down into her almost innocent looking eyes, darting between his since they were so close before her gaze dropped to his lips again.

 

His palms cradled her jaw; his fingers beneath her ears and in her wet hair when he closed the scant distance between them and placed a few sipping kisses on her full lips. Their eyes remained open and staring into each other. When he pulled back again, he smiled softly at the look of wonder in her emerald orbs.

 

“I think it’s time for bed.” He swept her back up bridal style in his arms, carried her out of the pool and placed her on her feet by the table. “Here ya go, darlin.” He grabbed a towel off the back of a chair and draped it around her shoulders, letting her dry herself while he did the same.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

He meant what he said about time for bed. She was emotionally exhausted and he silently yet physically made his interest in her known. He knew she already had a lot on her mind and this day just added more for her to think about.

 

He followed her to her room, waited for her to grab his t-shirt that she liked to sleep in, and ushered her into the bathroom. “Go ahead and shower first, leave the water on and come on in to bed.” He turned on the water, checked the temperature and turned to her. “I’ll shower after and join ya when I’m done. Okay?” He placed his hands on her shoulders, took in her silent nod and kissed the top of her head.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

She was barely awake when he emerged from the bathroom but held on because she didn’t like to sleep without him. It was a startling realization that it switched from needing him close to sleep to wanting him close to sleep. She filed that away with everything else to think about. Right now, she just wanted to hold him; be held by him, and let his heartbeat lull her into blissful sleep.

 

She held up the sheet; like he did the night before for her, and he slid under it, taking his place beside her with his arm out. She moved into his side, placing her head on his chest, her arm across his midsection and slotted her leg between his – their usual position.

 

It took minutes for them to fall into a deep slumber…

 

…and oversleep because they startled awake by Avery yelling “Dad” at the top of his lungs.

 

It was still dark outside and one look at his son’s tear-streaked face told AJ that his middle boy most likely woke from a nightmare, needing his father to comfort him. Instead of sadness in his eyes, he assumed his son had been standing there long enough, watching them, to morph his fright to anger, and he directed it at Kat.

 

“Why are you in my dad’s bed? You aren’t my momma! You shouldn’t be in my daddy’s bed!” The boy wailed at her; all the acceptance of her gone, all the bonding over Roman gone, just plain hatred reflecting in his watery gaze. “Get away from my daddy! You don’t belong here!”

 

“Oh my God.” Kat gasped in horror; tears pouring in rivers down her face while she scrambled out of bed and ran for the bathroom.

 

“Kat!” AJ shouted after her but the door swung shut, slamming behind her.

 

“I hate you! You’re not my momma! You never will be!” Avery shouted after her; his hands clenched at his sides, tears still running down his cheeks.

 

“Avery, stop it! Now!” The fatherly tone in his voice made the young boy snap his mouth shut, not saying another word but chest heaving while he cried. “Come here, son.” He held his arms open, sitting on the edge of the bed, and enfolded his boy in his embrace, letting him cry into his chest.

 

“Dad?” Ajay called out softly from the door, holding Anney and Albey’s hands. “What’s going on?”

 

“Just a misunderstanding, son.” He whispered against the top of his boy’s head.

 

Of all of his children, Avery was closest with his mother. He always figured his youngest kids would be the ones to miss their mother most but for some reason Albey and Anney were hit hardest by his heartbreak when they divorced and held it against their mother. His oldest remained neutral in the whole thing just wanting his parents to be happy even if it was apart. AJ couldn’t understand it and didn’t try.

 

“We’ll talk about this in the morning, Avery, but right now I need to check on Kat.” He looked down into his boy’s eyes, drying the tears on his cheeks with his thumbs, and shook his head when he opened his mouth to argue. “It isn’t up for discussion, son. You hurt her really bad and I need to see if she’s okay. Now let’s get you back to bed.” He stood, placing a hand on his child’s slumped shoulder to lead him back to his room.

 

“Daddy, Kitty Kat isn’t here.” Anney whimpered with a trembling lip, leaning into her older brother’s side.

 

“What are ya talking about, Peach? Where is she?” He darted his eyes up to his oldest.

 

“She ran passed us and out the back door. She was crying something fierce.”

 

As much as he wanted to tear out of the house and go find her, his first priority was his distressed son. He felt his own eyes well up when he took Avery’s hand, led him to the door, and corralled his children down the hall towards their rooms.

 

He couldn’t keep his eyes from lingering on the closed patio doors when they walked by if his life depended on it. Looking outside for just a sign of her; maybe by the pool or in the hammock, but she was nowhere to be seen.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
